


Gallavich fino alla fine

by MatsuFla



Category: Shameless (US), Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Cheating, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Good Actors, Love Triangle, M/M, Real Life, Shameless Season 3-7, TV series scenes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 52,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsuFla/pseuds/MatsuFla
Summary: Ho sempre avuto scolpito nella testa un mio personale film su come siano andate "realmente" le cose tra Cam e Noel dietro le quinte di Shameless. Forse perché non riesco ad accettare che la foooorte chimica che c'è tra di loro dipenda solo dalla loro bravura come attori. Ho preso da internet vari spunti, delle loro interviste e tweet etc. e ci ho ricamato intorno. Questa è la mia versione della storia... ma non escludo che sia potuta accadere davvero! ;)





	1. Capitolo 1

                               

Tornare a Chicago per lavorare a Shameless era sempre una gioia per Cameron. Girovagare per gli Warner Bros. Studios lo metteva sempre di buon umore, forse perché qui ha tanti bei ricordi dei due anni passati con gli altri membri del cast che ormai per lui erano come una famiglia. In poco tempo con loro aveva stretto un legame molto forte e non vedeva l'ora di rivederli tutti.  
In mattinata si sarebbero riuniti tutti per il primo meeting per i nuovi episodi e poi nel tardo pomeriggio ci sarebbe stato il party di inizio riprese che avrebbe dato il via ufficiale alle riprese della terza stagione.  
Cam non sapeva cosa aspettarsi dopo aver lasciato Ian turbato dal folle gesto della madre al Ringraziamento e invischiato in una tresca con il padre di Jimmy/Steve.  
Di una cosa però era sicuro, avrebbe avuto ancora a che fare con Mickey Milkovich visto che ne aveva avuto la conferma dallo stesso Noel l'ultima volta che si erano sentiti per telefono. Erano rimasti in contatto e ogni tanto si scambiavano qualche telefonata per aggiornarsi sulle ultime novità. Noel gli aveva raccontato di aver firmato il contratto da regular per la terza stagione.  
'Chissà che finalmente non riusciamo a stare insieme' aveva scherzato. E Cam aveva riso, anche se in fondo anche lui desiderava un po' di serenità per il suo povero Ian... ma trattandosi di Shameless gli autori avevano ben altri programmi per loro!

Fu l'ultimo ad arrivare al meeting. Gli altri erano già impegnati a salutarsi, ridere e scherzare in attesa di iniziare. A Cam erano mancati tutti i suoi amici ma in particolare era impaziente di rivedere il suo fratello di schermo Jeremy e... Noel.  
Beh si,é comprensibile... Con Jeremy aveva condiviso molte scene nelle due precedenti stagioni, avevano pochi anni di differenza e per Cam era diventato il fratello maggiore che non aveva mai avuto. Con Noel aveva passato poco tempo sul set, nelle prime due serie non gli era stato dedicato molto spazio. Tra i due non ci fu neanche la cosiddetta 'lettura di chimica', che si fa normalmente durante i casting, perché Noel sarebbe dovuto rimanere solo pochi episodi, giusto il tempo di rovinare la festa a Kesh! Ma tutti notarono il potenziale del personaggio di Mickey e la risposta positiva del pubblico portò gli autori a renderlo un regular. Nonostante non si fossero mai visti prima delle riprese, tra loro ci fu una forte sintonia fin da subito e spesso si divertivano, a lavoro finito, trascorrendo serate da soli o con il resto del cast. Al loro rapporto non pesarono mai i nove anni di differenza che passavano tra uno e l'altro.   
Nove anni... incredibile a dirsi... Cam fece fatica a credere che Noel non fosse un suo coetaneo.  
Inoltre Lip e Mickey erano anche le due persone con cui Ian aveva un rapporto speciale.

Fu letteralmente travolto da tutti quando si accorsero che era arrivato. Dopo abbracci, pacche sulle spalle e saluti vari riuscì a divincolarsi e a raggiungere Jeremy che lo aspettava in disparte con Emma. I due, come i loro personaggi nello show, avevo iniziato a frequentarsi durante le riprese della seconda serie, per la gioia dei fan e di Cam, che era molto affezionato ad entrambi. Ma poi, sfortunatamente, le cose non erano andate bene... nessuno sapeva bene il perché e tantomeno nessuno osava chiedere! Dovevano comunque essere rimasti in buoni rapporti visto che li si vedeva sempre insieme.  
Mentre parlava con i suoi due amici il ragazzo si ritrovò, senza accorgersene, a cercare con lo sguardo tra la folla...  
All'improvviso sentì un buffetto dietro la nuca e si girò di scatto.  
"Accidenti, Monaghan, sei cresciuto ancora!" Lo rimproverò scherzosamente Noel.  
Cam si illuminò e sfoggiando un sorriso sarcastico replicò...  
"Sono in pieno sviluppo, conto di crescere ancora parecchio. Quindi smettila di frignare, Fisher!"  
"Hai deciso di farci sfigurare tutti?" Chiese Noel alzando le sopracciglia verso Jeremy che abbassò lo sguardo ridacchiando.  
Lo spilungone allungò una mano verso la testa di Noel arruffandogli i capelli.  
"Amico, cosa è successo alla tua testa? Sei biondo!" Cam ancora non riusciva a capacitarsi del fatto che Noel in realtà non avesse i capelli corvini con cui lui era abituato a vederlo.  
"Già... ma tra un paio di giorni tornerò ad essere il moro, tatuato e sboccato Micky."  
"E sporco!" Aggiunse subito il rosso ridendosela di gusto. Tutti risero con lui sapendo benissimo a cosa si stesse riferendo.  
"Si, spero seriamente che il ragazzo bianco più sporco d'America scopra il piacere di fare una doccia ogni tanto!" Disse ridendo mentre si grattava il naso con il pollice.  
"Tra poco si torna ad essere dei Milkovich!" Disse Emma facendo una smorfia da dura e alzando il medio. Tutti risero un'altra volta.

La lettura della trama fu una doccia fredda per Cameron, questa nuova serie era a dir poco inclemente con Ian. Lo aspettavano tempi duri, ma Cam era impaziente di cominciare. Ian è sempre stato uno di quei personaggi davvero intricati e multistrato, con una lotta interiore in corso. È gay ma non fa mai nulla che sia stereotipicamente percepito come 'gay'. È tosto, intelligente, fuma, si diverte con il porno, è nel R. O. T. C. e fa un sacco si sesso, in particolare con il suo capo sposato e mussulmano. Praticamente diverso da qualsiasi adolescente gay in televisione in quel momento. Ruoli come questi sono semplicemente fantastici, ma sono molto rari per attori così giovani. Quindi per Cameron era una fantastica opportunità.  
Doveva ammettere però che gli scrittori erano veramente dei fottuti geni per aver ideato uno sviluppo simile. Da quando era diventato maggiorenne, gli autori si sentivano più liberi di osare con il suo personaggio. Era una sfida che lo elettrizzava parecchio!

La location del party era una splendida terrazza che dava su una vista spettacolare di Chicago. Alle pareti solo poche decorazioni estremamente semplici, tavolini e divanetti minimal e qualche zampirone insetticida sparso qua e là, niente di sfarzoso.  
In compenso gli invitati erano tutti sistemati per bene. Tra gli ospiti spiccavano Emmy e Shanola, bellissime come sempre, che sfoggiavano dei vestiti attillati è un sorriso smagliante.  
Era una festa tranquilla, chiacchiere e risate echeggiavano ovunque. Le conversazioni di tutti si dividevano principalmente tra commenti sui nuovi episodi dello show, aggiornamenti sulle varie vite private e il caldo soffocante di Chicago.  
Il tempo sembrava volare tra foto da postare sui social e risate. Sfortunatamente per Cam le due persone con cui più di tutti avrebbe voluto trascorrere un po' di tempo gli furono tenute lontane per tutta la sera. Ogni tanto riusciva a scambiare qualche sguardo da lontano, ora con Jeremy, ora con Noel, e ci scappava sempre un sorriso e una scrollata di spalle di rassegnazione.  
Al calare della sera, alla spicciolata, quasi tutti lasciarono la festa ma Jeremy sembrava ancora troppo carico per tornare in albergo. Si infilò tra Cam e Noel, che finalmente erano riusciti a ritagliarsi un po' di tempo per parlare, e afferrandoli per un braccio propose loro di andare in qualche locale a fare un po' di baldoria perché, a suo dire, la notte era ancora troppo giovane per andare a dormire.  
I due malcapitati si guardarono e, scambiandosi un sorriso, accettarono l'offerta. Così i tre ragazzi, insieme a Emma ovviamente, lasciarono la festa e si diressero verso il bar dove erano soliti passare le serate dopo il lavoro dall'inizio di Shameless. Il posto in questione aveva una saletta riservata dove loro potevano rilassarsi lontano dagli occhi dei fan ignari.  
Dopo un paio di birre si parlava ancora di quanto fosse stato scioccante per Emma scoprire che Mandy avrebbe investito Karen riducendola in uno stato quasi vegetativo. Chiunque ne sarebbe rimato traumatizzato ma a Mandy sembrava non importare affatto. A volte i Milkovich la spaventavano a morte.  
Passarono un paio d'ore a parlare del più e del meno, per lo più di cazzate, come al solito.   
Quando Jeremy, lanciando il guscio vuoto di un'arachide contro il bicchiere vuoto a pochi centimetri da lui, non riuscì a far centro capì che era il momento di tornare in albergo e propose ad Emma, che era messa peggio di lui, di tornarci insieme.   
"Venite anche voi?" Chiese mentre aiutava Emma a mettersi in piedi.  
Cam era già sul punto di alzarsi quando sentì rispondere Noel.  
"Magari noi rimaniamo ancora un po'." Disse guardando Jeremy e poi si voltò verso Cam.  
"Ti va, testarossa?" Gli chiese con un sorriso ammiccante.  
Testarossa? Solo Mickey lo chiamava così!... un brivido gli percorse tutta la schiena.  
"Puoi scommetterci il culo! È tutto il giorno che non aspetto altro!" Cameron sfoggiò il sorriso più sgargiante del suo repertorio, accompagnando le sue parole con un colpetto a pugno chiuso sul tavolo.  
"Bene, vedo che siete già entrati nei personaggi. Non fate troppi danni, voi teppistelli del South Side." Disse Jeremy andando via.

Parlò perlopiù Noel, dei suoi ultimi lavori in film e serie tv varie.  
Cam lo fissava, incantato dalle sue storie, dal suo modo di gesticolare, dalla sua voce, dai suoi occhi... continuava a fissarlo.  
Iniziò a sentire un gran caldo che lo portò a distogliere lo sguardo per qualche secondo e a guardarsi intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa con cui sventolarsi, poi tornò a fissare Noel.  
Più passava il tempo con lui più si rendeva conto che, nonostante Noel fosse estremamente diverso da Michey, entrambi avevano lo stesso fascino. Forse Cam cominciava a capire perché Ian fosse così attratto dal Milkovich.  
Il rosso sobbalzò, sorpreso dalla bizzarria dei suoi stessi pensieri.   
"Incredibile, vero?" Disse Noel con un tono acuto che fece tornare Cam alla realtà.  
"Ehm... già, da non crederci, amico!" Gli rispose completamente alla cieca dato che ormai non stava ascoltando più una sola parola!  
Aveva lo stomaco sottosopra, sembrava quasi che le arachidi e le patatine che aveva mangiato poco prima avessero iniziato una feroce lotta interna... forse aveva esagerato anche con gli stuzzichini quella sera.  
Si rese conto che Noel aveva continuato a parlare per tutto il tempo... chissà di cosa poi... fino a quando anche lui si rese conto che il ragazzo non lo stava ascoltando.  
"Tutto ok? Scusa, ti sto annoiando..."  
"No, niente affatto! Scusa, è che... muoio di caldo. Non trovi che faccia un caldo infernale qui dentro?" Disse asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte.  
"Si, un caldo che si muore! Sarà tremendo lavorare con queste temperature. Dai, usciamo fuori." Disse Noel vedendo l'amico in difficoltà.  
Cam pensò che l'alcol gli stesse facendo uno strano effetto quella sera... forse era meglio andare a dormire.  
Pagarono e uscirono.  
Una volta fuori Noel poggiò una mano sul fianco sinistro di Cam e con un pizzico di preoccupazione negli occhi gli chiese se si sentiva meglio. In quel momento il cuore del ragazzo saltò un battito. Si divincolò dalla presa del biondo e si poggiò con un braccio al lampione più vicino mentre con l'altro si nascose il viso.  
'Ma che cazzo succede?' Pensò mentre sentiva le sue guance andare a fuoco.  
"Amico, sei ubriaco! Andiamo, ti porto a letto." Disse Noel ridendo mentre l'altro provò uno strano imbarazzo. Non riusciva nemmeno a guardarlo in faccia ma non ne capiva il motivo.  
Decisero di fare due passi fino all'albergo che non era molto distante dal locale. Camminavano molto vicini, sebbene il marciapiede fosse ampio, entrambi con le mani nelle tasche. Ogni tanto andavano a sbattere uno sull'altro, colpa di qualche bicchiere di troppo, e ogni volta scoppiavano a ridere come due bambini... era decisamente colpa di qualche bicchiere di troppo!  
Un groviglio di pensieri affollava la mente di Cam, un po' offuscata dall'alcol.  
C'erano ancora tante cose che voleva raccontargli e altrettante cose che avrebbe voluto chiedergli... ma inaspettatamente dalla bocca gli saltò fuori solo una domanda.  
"Allora... come va con Layla?" Chiese tenendo gli occhi bassi.  
"Eh? Benone." Rispose distrattamente Noel, come se la domanda l'avesse distolto dai suoi pensieri.  
"Da quanto è che state insieme ormai?" In realtà sapeva già la risposta.  
"Sei anni, più o meno." Rispose sospirando e abbozzando un sorriso.  
"Cazzo, sei anni." Ripeté Cam alzando le sopracciglia.  
"Già." Fu tutto quello che ricevette in risposta prima che il silenzio iniziasse a fare da padrone. I due continuarono a camminare senza guardarsi fino a quando Cam interruppe il silenzio.  
"Quando la sposi?" Chiese quasi sussurrando.  
"C-cosa? Perché?" Sobbalzò Noel preso alla sprovvista.  
"Come perché?" Al più giovane scappò una risata.  
"No... cioè, si... lei... lei è fantastica. Davvero, davvero fantastica." Balbettò...  
Ma Cam, per niente soddisfatto della risposta, continuò...  
"E quindi? La sposerai?"  
"C-certo... lei è fantastica. Davvero grandiosa."  
"E quando?"  
"Beh, non ne abbiamo mai parlato, cioè... Gesù Cam, perché insisti tanto con la storia del matrimonio?" Noel non sembrava arrabbiato ma le domande del ragazzo parevano averlo un po' provato.  
"Niente, è solo che... sai, con Mickey che si sposa in questa stagione, pensavo..."  
Noel scoppiò a ridere e smise di camminare. Il rosso si fermò a guardarlo e venne contagiato dalla risata.  
Era così assurdo ciò che aveva detto?  
"Il matrimonio di Mickey non sarà il massimo, ma per ora è l'unico in programma."  
"Beh, se lei è così fantastica..." Sussurrò Cam tornano a guardare giù.  
"Si, lo è." Anche lui abbassò gli occhi. Ripresero a camminare e calò di nuovo il silenzio.  
Arrivati in albergo Cam propose all'amico di andare nella sua stanza per qualche partita ai videogame ma lui declinò gentilmente l'offerta. Si era dovuto alzare molto presto quella mattina per arrivare a Chicago in tempo per il meeting.  
"E poi devo chiamare Layla. È tutto il giorno che non ci sentiamo e quando uno di noi è via per lavoro abbiamo l'abitudine di chiamarci ogni sera prima di andare a letto. Non vorrei fare troppo tardi." Aggiunse, salutando il rosso con una pacca sulla schiena.  
Cameron si sentiva strano, un po' triste e un po' euforico allo stesso tempo.  
Ma si, di sicuro erano gli effetti dell'alcol che iniziavano a farsi sentire!   
Andò a letto e si addormentò in pochi minuti.

Cameron ancora non ne aveva idea, ma dalle riprese della terza serie tutto sarebbe cambiato...

 

 **Note dell'autrice:**  
Salve a tutti, questa è la mia prima fanfic in assoluto. La storia nasce da un mix di spunti presi un po' dovunque... altre serie TV, manga, vita reale etc.

!!!  
Ho iniziato a scrivere questa fic quando ancora ero molto disinformata sui fatti. Durante la stesura poi mi sono accorta di aver commesso due grossi errori:  
1\. Credevo che i Warner Bros. Studios fossero a Chicago, invece sono a Los Angeles!  
2\. Non sapevo che gli episodi fossero girati in due momenti separati, gli interni negli Studios e gli esterni a Chicago... ma settimane dopo le riprese degli interni. Quindi nella storia ho seguito la linearità degli episodi senza tenere conto di questo PICCOLO dettaglio.  
\-- **Questo disastro purtroppo va avanti fino al settimo capitolo** \--  
 **MI SCUSO ENORMEMENTE PER LA MIA IGNORANZA!**  
!!!

  
Ps. Siccome ho scoperto che, non so perché, ogni tot di tempo il sito mi elimina le foto inserite nella storia e, dato che in alcuni capitoli le immagini sono fondamentali per riuscire a seguirla, ho preso provvedimenti.  
Sotto ogni immagine 'importante' ho riportato una didascalia con il contenuto... purtroppo non fa lo stesso effetto ma non potevo continuare a ripostare continuamente la storia.

  
-Per chi mastica un po' di inglese consiglio di leggere l'[intervista a Cameron](https://www.vanityfair.com/culture/2011/01/shameless-gay-teen-cameron-monaghan-is-the-anti-kurt-hummel) per la prima stagione di Shameless.


	2. Capitolo 2

                               

Passarono circa tre settimane ma il tempo sembrò volare. In media è prevista una settimana di lavoro per ogni episodio e, nonostante il caldo, le riprese procedevano secondo programma.   
Ian e Mickey si erano già ritrovati nel loro posto speciale dopo il ritorno del moro dal carcere. Mickey si era scopato Angie Zahgo rendendo geloso Ian e il Gallagher si era scopato Ned Lishman rendendo decisamente geloso il Milkovich.  
Entrambi gli attori si erano molto divertiti a girare queste scene, tra i loro personaggi iniziava davvero a muoversi qualcosa, e nel corso della serie il loro strampalato rapporto sarebbe cresciuto ancora tanto.  
Quella mattina erano previste alcune scene della 3x3.  
Cam sembrava essersi ripreso, niente più strani malori da quella volta al bar.  
Lui, Noel, Harry (Ned) e la troup erano già pronti a girare al 'The Fountain'.  
Il regista diede il via alla scena, Ian e Ned uscirono dal locale e incontrarono Mickey, il teppista picchiò Ned e corse via insieme a Ian.  
"Stop, buona!" concluse Steve Shill.  
Si spostarono tutti in un vicolo secondario dove concludere la scena della fuga. Come era previsto dal copione Cam e Noel si stuzzicavano e si rincorrevano, ridendo felici del loro gioco. Ad entrambi veniva abbastanza naturale perché era quello che facevano anche fuori dal set. Quella volta però Cam avvertì una strana sensazione nello stare così vicino a Noel, uno strano formicolio nel basso ventre proprio dove il moro aveva poggiato una mano mentre con l'altra dietro al collo lo spingeva giù facendolo finire schiantato contro il suo petto. Era una sensazione strana ma molto piacevole, si sentiva una bomba di euforia pronta ad esplodere e non volle trattenersi, così si lasciò trasportare e avvolse le sue lunghe braccia attorno ai fianchi di Noel che assecondò il suo gesto e i due continuarono fino al taglio della scena che ovviamente risultò perfetta.  
Cam ripensò a quello che era successo solo per pochi minuti, non sapeva spiegarsi quella strana sensazione, il formicolio e l'euforia... alla fine le attribuì alla scena che stava girando che era travolgente ed energica. E poi era sempre divertente lavorare con Noel.  
Si,era senza dubbio così!

"Hey, oh, ragazzi, ragazzi, niente armi, ok? C'è solo una vecchia ubriaca là dentro!"  
Erano tutti concentrati a lavorare ad una delle ultime scene della 3x5, quella del tanto atteso primo bacio. Cam aveva solo una battuta e poi doveva prestarsi ad un semplicissimo bacio a stampo innocente e delicato come tra due ragazzini delle elementari. Niente di complicato.   
Doveva accendere una sigaretta e aspettare che Noel tornasse in dietro per baciarlo... e così fece. Notò che le sue mani stavano tremando leggermente ma rimase a guardare fisso davanti a se seduto nel furgoncino, fino a quando sentì un tonfo che lo fece girare di scatto ritrovandosi così Noel a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia.  
Fu una frazione di secondo ma Cam poté sentire chiaramente il suo cuore saltare un battito, Noel lo baciò e corse via lasciandolo privo di fiato. Senza accorgersene sul volto di Cam si disegnò un sorriso tra il tenero e l'incredulo, come se quel bacio fosse davvero inaspettato... se avesse potuto vedere la sua faccia in quel momento, lui stesso si sarebbe dato del fesso!  
Lasciò cadere la testa all'indietro sul sedile e riprese fiato.  
Mentre gli altri continuavano a girare all'interno della villa, a Cam fu concessa una pausa e si allontanò dal set ancora un po' intontito. In tutta la sua vita non aveva mai neanche pensato di baciare un ragazzo, aveva baciato Kash nella prima serie, anche quello fu un semplice bacio a stampo che lo lasciò del tutto indifferente.   
Questa volta invece si ritrovò a pensare che baciare un ragazzo non era stato poi così male, cioè... non che gli fosse piaciuto, non in quel senso, è ovvio, non era mica gay, solo... non era così terribile.  
Se ne avesse parlato a Noel lo avrebbe preso in giro e, solo a pensarci, rise di se stesso.

"Hey, ti va di passare da me più tardi? Potremmo ordinare una pizza e guardare Double Impact. Mi hanno incuriosito, voglio vederlo. Che ne dici?"  
I due ragazzi non si erano visti molto fuori dal lavoro nelle ultime due settimane, così a Cameron quella proposta sembrò grandiosa, ma cercò di rimanere serio il più possibile.  
"Mi stai invitando ad un pigiama party?" Sorrise non riuscendo proprio a trattenersi dall'utilizzare la battuta di Ian... e Noel non poté che rispondere in un solo modo...   
"Ti sto invitando ad andare a fanculo!".  
Si guardarono e si scambiarono un sorriso a trentadue denti.  
Ovviamente era un si!

La camera d'albergo di Cam era un completo disastro. Il disordine regnava ovunque, in ogni angolo erano sparsi vestiti ed arnesi di ogni tipo... c'era roba dappertutto.  
La porta del bagno in camera era aperta e tutte le luci erano accese.  
Il rosso sembrava un'anima in pena, continuava a fare avanti e in dietro tra la camera e il bagno sospirando. Si fermava a fissare l'armadio spalancato, ormai quasi vuoto, con le mani sui fianchi e poi sbuffando andava in bagno a sistemare i capelli e poi di nuovo su e giù... Tre, quattro, cinque, dieci volte!  
Continuava a cambiare maglietta, pantaloni e scarpe... ciuffo a destra, poi a sinistra e poi tutta la chioma rossa portata all'indietro!  
Neanche dovesse andare a ritirare un Oscar!  
Pensò di voler mettere anche un po' di profumo, così aprì il mobiletto a specchio sul lavandino ma con l'anta urtò accidentalmente il phon che era appeso ad un gancio sul muro. L'asciugacapelli con un volo rocambolesco gli finì su un piede facendolo saltare dal dolore.  
"Merda" Sussurrò massaggiandosi il mignolino, poi alzò lo sguardo e vide la sua immagine nello specchio... gel nei capelli, camicia bianca e pantalone scuro.  
"Ma che diavolo sto facendo?" Sbiancò.  
"Sul serio Cameron? Sei completamente impazzito?" Disse al suo riflesso guardandosi negli occhi.  
"Ma che mi prende?" Continuò a borbottare scompigliandosi i capelli.  
"Questo è ridicolo, assolutamente ridicolo!" Continuò ancora tornando in camera dove si infilò una canotta verde e un paio di bermuda. Prese il cellulare e la chiave magnetica della camera dal comodino e le infilò in tasca, poi uscì chiudendo la porta dietro di se. Dopo dieci secondi la porta si riaprì e Cam ritornò dritto in bagno dove, davanti allo specchio, mormorò...  
"Ok, solo un'ultima sistemata ai capelli."

"Era ora, Cam! Perché ci hai messo tanto, hai trovato traffico in corridoio?" Furono le parole con cui Noel accolse il suo amico che invece si limitò a fargli spallucce senza dire nulla.  
"Prendo le birre dal frigo, tu avvia il film."  
Dopo 109 minuti di botte ed esplosioni i due ragazzi erano estasiati e pienamente soddisfatti dalla scelta del film. Molto spesso, durante il film, Cam spiava accanto a se con la coda dell'occhio, osservando Noel, illuminato solo dalla luce colorata della TV.  
Un paio di volte i loro sguardi si erano incrociati e i due avevano sorriso. A Cam venne in mente la scena girata lo stesso pomeriggio tra Ian e Mickey che li ritraeva esattamente allo stesso modo. Si sentiva molto vicino ad Ian in quel momento.  
"Ian non sbagliava, questo Van Damme è proprio un..." Iniziò a dire Noel.  
"Van Double Damn! (Van Damme doppio)" Conclusero in coro scoppiarono poi a ridere.  
"Hey, ti va una partita a Mario Kart?" Chiese Noel.  
"Mario Kart? Cavolo, Noel, ma quanti anni hai?"  
"E dai, Layla non mi fa mai rimanere a giocare fino a tardi quando sono a casa."  
"Dici sul serio? Cavolo, Noel, ma quanti anni hai?" Non riuscì proprio a trattenere una grossa risata.

"Noooo, un'altra volta? Non è possibile!" Esclamò Cam mettendosi le mani tra i capelli dopo aver perso l'ennesima partita.  
"Non avvilirti, non sei tu... sono io che sono un fenomeno!" Ridacchiò Noel.  
Era passata da poco la mezzanotte e i due erano ancora sul divano a sfidarsi ai videogame. Cam si alzò dal divano e salutò Noel mentre si dirigeva verso la porta.  
"Te ne vai di già? Non vuoi la rivincita?" Il ragazzo aveva lo sguardo di un bimbo che chiede alla madre ancora dieci minuti per giocare.  
"Ne riparliamo quando mi sfiderai ad un gioco serio!"  
"Oh oh oh, bella scusa, ti ho massacrato! Ti ho fatto il culo, bello!" Noel era seduto a gambe incrociate e improvvisò un balletto di scherno dondolando freneticamente.  
Cam si piegò in avanti arrivando a pochi centimetri dal viso di Noel.  
"Beh, goditela finché dura perché domani sarò io a farti-il-culo!" Disse facendo il segno delle virgolette con le mani e scandendo le parole con un sorriso spavaldo stampato in faccia. Poi continuò...  
"Sarà meglio che vai a riposare perché ti aspetta una giornatina pesante, bello!"  
A Noel servirono un paio di secondi per cogliere la provocazione, poi sfoggiò un ghigno di sfida, sollevò le sopracciglia e si passò la lingua sui denti.   
Afferrò il rosso per lo scollo della canotta e lo trascinò giù sul divano tirandoselo addosso e subito lo immobilizzò contro il suo petto stringendogli un braccio intorno al collo mente con l'altra mano gli grattò la testa scompigliandoli i capelli rossi.  
"No, i capelli no!" Disse mentre si liberava dalla presa del moro. Poi passò subito al contrattacco ed entrambi si scambiarono una serie di colpetti sulle braccia e sul petto. Andarono avanti così fino a che non gli mancò il fiato per le troppe risate e Noel alzò le mani in segno di resa. Entrambi si appoggiarono allo schienale del divano e portarono la testa indietro fino a vedere il soffitto. Rimasero qualche minuto a riprendere fiato, evitando di guardarsi per non ricominciare a ridere di nuovo, ma non riuscivano comunque smettere di sorridere.   
All'improvviso la tasca di Noel iniziò a vibrare, così il ragazzo tirò fuori il cellulare e rispose alla chiamata. Cam fece un cenno con la testa ad indicare che andava via ma l'altro gli chiese di restare ed indicò insistentemente il divano con l'indice, poi, dopo essersi scusato, andò in bagno e chiuse la porta dietro di se.  
Il rosso rimase seduto in silenzio per qualche secondo poi decise di avviare una nuova partita al videogame. Noel non ci mise molto a tornare, saltò sul divano, afferrò il joystick e tolse il gioco dalla pausa.  
"Solo una partita!" Precisò Cam.   
Sapeva benissimo chi era al telefono e fece finta di nulla.  
"Ti manda i saluti Layla." Disse Noel tenendo gli occhi fissi sulla TV.  
"Ricambia." Rispose lui facendo lo stesso. Pensò che forse avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa, chiedere come stava o roba del genere. Di solito lo faceva, ma da quando si erano rivisti questa volta non lo aveva mai fatto. Sinceramente, non gliene importava nulla. Così rimase in silenzio e Noel sembrò non farci particolarmente caso...  
"Hai incontrato Isidora?" Questo invece Cam volle chiederglielo.  
"Purtroppo no, sarà divertente chiederle di spogliarmi e stuprarmi al nostro primo incontro!" Lui ovviamente scherzava ma a Cam non venne da ridere, al contrario...  
"Layla ha detto qualcosa?"  
"Del sesso con la prostituta Russa? No, sa come funziona il nostro lavoro." Fece una breve pausa, poi si lasciò scappare un sorrisino che Cam riuscì a vedere con la coda dell'occhio.  
"Sai, credo sia più preoccupata per il sesso con il soldato testarossa!" Rise.  
"Donna saggia, fa bene ad esserlo! Devi sapere che io sono molto bravo a letto, potrebbe addirittura piacerti, sai?!"  
"Che fai, ricominci a sfottere? Dovresti concentrarti invece di dire stupidaggini. Guarda, hai perso di nuovo!" Disse senza scomporsi più di tanto.  
"Non importa, mi prenderò la mia rivincita domani." Replicò il rosso alzandosi dal divano.   
"Cosa vorresti dire?" Chiese Noel preoccupato.   
"Niente, è solo che, fossi in te, mi guarderei le spalle!" Se la rideva dirigendosi verso la porta.  
"C-cosa? Hey dai, non si scherza con le chiappe degli altri!" Un Noel sempre più preoccupato scagliò un cuscino allo spilungone che rise ancora più forte.  
"Noel Fisher, hai fatto lo stronzo con il ragazzo sbagliato!" Gridò chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Rimase appoggiato alla porta per qualche secondo, tirò un grosso sospiro e poi tornò nella sua stanza.

Cam non era affatto nervoso nonostante fosse nudo davanti alle camere da presa e alla troup... non era certo la prima volta. Come non era la prima volta che si trovava alle prese con una scena del genere. Anche se nella vita non aveva mai sperimentato nulla di questa 'roba gay' non si era mai sentito troppo a disagio a girare certe scene.  
Lavorando a Shameless aveva dovuto baciare Kash e Mickey, aveva 'lottato' nudo con Ned e aveva perfino simulato una atto sessuale con un tizio poche settimane prima per il secondo episodio.  
Anche Noel era lì, anche lui nudo e abbastanza rilassato, già in posizione per la scena.  
I due si scambiavano battute e sorrisetti facendo ridere la troup.  
"Vacci piano, Monaghan. Giuro che se ti fai prendere dall'entusiasmo..."  
"Tranquillo Noel, nessuna è mai rimasta insoddisfatta. Il tuo culetto sexy è in buone mani!" Lo interruppe Cam.  
"Fossi in te farei meno lo spiritoso cattivone (tough guy), ti ricordo che sono armato di palline ben wa e ora, grazie a Mickey, so anche come usarle!"  
"Era una minaccia o una proposta?" Cam si sentiva particolarmente ispirato.  
"Sei in una posizione molto delicata, Fisher. Non ci pensare e goditi il momento!"  
"Faresti meglio a non farlo arrabbiare!" Gridò qualcuno dello staff e Noel annuì ridendo amaramente.  
"Rilassati." Riuscì a dire sorridendo Cam prima di iniziare.  
Quando il nastro iniziò a girare e il rosso vide Noel avanzare verso di lui senza nulla addosso sentì di nuovo quella strana euforia pervadergli tutto il corpo. Gli sorrise maliziosamente quando se lo ritrovò davanti a lui mentre gli agitava davanti agli occhi quel coso infernale che aveva tra le mani tatuate.  
"Vuoi avere l'onore?" Gli disse da copione. Anche Noel sembrava perfettamente a suo agio come se fosse normale per loro essere nudi uno di fronte all'altro.  
"Cos'è, un rosario per giganti?" Il tintinnio delle palline ben wa, che ora erano tra le sue mani, stranamente lo stuzzicava.  
"No. No, bello, sono palline ben wa queste. Me le metti nel culo e poi le tiri fuori piano."  
"E il divertimento per me?" I due sembravano quasi essere soli nella stanza per la naturalezza con la quale si scambiavano le battute.  
"Andiamo... ok, va bene. Ma fa piano con la chiappa ferita." Ora sembrava trasparire un po' di imbarazzo sul volto di Noel, cioè, va bene avere una forte confidenza, ma qui si stava decisamente per superare il confine!  
"Mi appoggerò all'altra, va bene?"  
"Si."  
"Rilassati." Disse Cam e a Noel, ripensando a poco prima, sfuggì un sorriso.  
Cam non sapeva cosa prevedesse il Galateo in casi come questi, quale fosse la distanza più appropriata da mantenere senza ricadere nelle molestie sessuali sul lavoro, non sapeva se fosse previsto un reale contatto tra il suo pube e le natiche di Noel ma vedere il ragazzo chino sullo schienale del divano di casa Milkovich gli provocò un brivido lungo tutta la schiena. In quel momento il formicolio nel basso ventre tornò a fargli visita e Cam perse il controllo, non riuscì a resistere, così in un attimo annullò la distanza tra di loro e immediatamente sentì Noel irrigidirsi sotto di lui al contatto.  
Era tutto così dannatamente strano. Il formicolio nel suo basso ventre diventava sempre più insistente e fu scioccato di percepire una sensazione di... eccitazione?  
Era eccitato?  
Malauguratamente per Cam c'era qualcos'altro che iniziava ad irrigidirsi.  
Gestì il panico da vero professionista limitandosi ad allontanarsi quanto più possibile da Noel, pregando che l'altro non si fosse accorto del suo problema... del suo 'grosso problema'.  
Aveva una mano sulla sua spalla e una sui fianchi, la presa ben salda e continuava a spingere. Guardò in alto e si costrinse a pensare a qualcosa che potesse calmarlo... e finalmente arrivò lo stop.  
"Taglia, buona. Ora procediamo con la seconda angolazione."  
Si perché, come da procedura standard, la stessa scena veniva ripetuta più volte da diverse angolazioni. Cam era in difficoltà ma non lo dava a vedere.  
"Hey cowboy, smettila di pensare alla tua ragazza. Ti assicuro che sei già abbastanza credibile. Fidati!" Noel era poggiato con i gomiti sullo schienale del divano, gli parlò girando leggermente la testa ma senza arrivare a guardarlo negli occhi. Il ragazzo però si accorse che l'altro sotto di lui stava sorridendo. Le parole e il sorriso di Noel sciolsero la tensione e Cam poté riprendere a lavorare con più serenità. L'ingresso di Terry era previsto dopo pochi secondi ma a Cam sembrarono un'eternità. Simulò un paio di spinte decise, tenendosi a debita distanza questa volta, e fu tremendamente sollevato di sentire chi di dovere dare lo stop.  
"Hey, testarossa, come minimo mi aspetto che mi offri una cena!"  
"Anche due, le vali tutte! Ne riparliamo più tardi, ora andiamo a farci pestare a sangue da tuo padre!"

Cam era steso sul suo letto su di un fianco. Intorno a lui il silenzio spezzato solo dal roteare del ventilatore sul soffitto della stanza d'albergo. Dalla finestra aperta entrava la luce gialla dei lampioni della strada, non tirava un filo di vento. Cam si portò una mano alla fronte nel tentativo di calmare la grande confusione che aveva in testa.  
Si era eccitato?... Con un ragazzo?... Con Noel?... No!... Assolutamente no!  
Pensò che non appena avesse avuto un po' di tempo libero sarebbe dovuto uscire con qualche ragazza... oltre all'alcol e il caldo anche l'astinenza iniziava a giocargli brutti scherzi. Dopo qualche minuto passato a fissare il soffitto prese il cellulare e si mise a scorrere un po' di foto, con Noel ne aveva solo un paio.


	3. Capitolo 3

                                 
  


Cameron ancora non ne aveva idea, ma dalle riprese della terza serie tutto era cambiato... almeno per lui.

[Nella foto: Tweet di @icry4gallavich  
Non ho l'articolo ma ho questo (immagine del copione 3x11)  
IL BACIO GALLAVICH  
E:Quante volte hai dovuto fare quel bacio allora?  
Noel:Erm, loro avevano bisogno di filmare da diverse angolazioni, quindi lo abbiamo fatto circa 6 o 7 volte.  
E:Eccezionale.  
Noel:E poi Cam ed io siamo andati fuori e ci siamo dati il cinque e ci siamo detti,"Okay. Cancelliamolo dalla lista. Limonare con un ragazzo."  
E:Si, l'hai fatto!]

Cam e Noel erano fuori dagli Warner Bros. Studios a fare due chiacchiere. Avevano appena finito di girare le scene dell'incontro/scontro tra Ian e Mickey prima del matrimonio del Milkovich e tutti erano in pausa. Noel richiamò l'attenzione di Cam alzando una mano verso di lui che subito ricambiò il gesto battendo il cinque.  
"Dopo oggi potremo dire di aver limonato con un ragazzo, possiamo cancellarlo dalla lista!" Disse il moro ed entrambi risero.  
"Già, in realtà non era nella mia lista delle cose da fare!" Rispose Cam e poi continuò.   
"Tu hai finito, vero?"  
"Si, non vedo l'ora di togliermi questo smoking di dosso, mi sento soffocare!"  
"Io torno dentro, vado a godermi il ricevimento. Peccato che non ci sia della vera vodka, ne avrei proprio bisogno."  
"Problemi?" Chiese Noel con un tono leggermente preoccupato.  
"No, è solo che... niente, è un periodo un po' strano"  
"Fanculo allora facciamolo, ubriachiamoci! Andiamo a divertirci un po' questa sera, ti va?" Noel gli fece un sorriso d'incoraggiamento e Cam, un po' stupito, si limitò a rispondergli un 'Ok' sospirando.

Cam raggiunse Noel nella sua stanza. Arrivò in anticipo questa volta e l'altro non era ancora pronto, così si mise buono buono a sedere sul divano.  
Noel continuò a parlargli per qualche minuto mentre finiva di vestirsi ma per tutto il tempo non ricevette risposta dal ragazzo che se ne stava seduto con lo sguardo basso. Allora si fermò dietro il divano e allungò una mano sulla sua testa.  
"Hey chiacchierone, come mai sei così silenzioso? Di solito non stai zitto un attimo, che ti succede?" Continuò mentre gli agitava la mano tra i capelli.   
"Niente, sono solo stanco."  
"No, non me la bevo. Sono giorni che sei strano, è successo qualcosa?" Noel si sedette accanto a lui e gli sollevò le spalle ricurve per poterlo guardare in faccia.  
Cam si voltò e vide Noel con uno sguardo interrogativo che aspettava una sua risposta ma lui non riuscì a dire nulla a causa del nodo che gli stringeva la gola. Noel preoccupato iniziò a mordersi il labbro inferiore e quel gesto fece scattare Cam che senza accorgersene gli mise una mano dietro il collo e con una presa decisa lo spinse verso di sé e lo baciò. Fu un bacio travolgente, l'impeto del gesto portò i loro nasi e il loro denti a scontrarsi. Cam, assolutamente fuori controllo, spinse prepotentemente la lingua nella bocca di Noel che non reagì in nessun modo, né lo respinse né ricambiò il suo bacio, rimase pietrificato. Dopo pochi secondi Cam tornò lucido e si staccò da Noel spingendolo via delicatamente. Il ragazzo era rosso in viso quanto i suoi capelli, aveva un'espressione sconvolta e gli occhi sbarrati mentre guardava l'altro che aveva più o meno la sua stessa espressione.  
"Cam, ma che cazzo..." Sussurrò Noel dopo qualche attimo di silenzio.  
"Cazzo! Scusa Noel, io-io..." Cam si portò una mano sulla bocca spalancata senza riuscire a proferire parola.  
"Cam, tu sei..."  
"Certo che no!" Lo interruppe subito.  
"Beh, mi hai ficcato la lingua in bocca!" Fece spallucce e alzò le sopracciglia.  
"Non sono gay, va bene?!" Disse con un tono irritato.  
"Ok ok, dico solo che se anche lo fossi..."  
"Non lo sono!" Lo interruppe di nuovo alzando la voce, poi si prese la testa tra le mani e continuò a parlare con tono disperato.  
"Gesù, cosa c'è che non va in me?!"  
"Cam, tranquillo, non c'è niente che non va in te! Probabilmente è solo... stress."  
"Stress?" Ripeté il rosso lanciandogli uno sguardo caustico.  
"Si, voglio dire... abbiamo limonato tutto il giorno oggi, forse ti sei fatto trasportare un po' troppo! Forse sei rimasto abbagliato dal mio fascino. Sai, io faccio questo effetto a molte persone, sono irresistibile! Vuoi che ti lasci dare una palpatina al mio culetto sexy? Così, giusto per esserne sicuro?" Disse con un'espressione sarcasticamente sexy, poi rise cercando di nascondere un po' di imbarazzo.   
"Mi fa piacere che tutto questo ti diverta così tanto. Io sto andando fuori di testa e tu ridi di me, sei proprio uno stronzo!" Tornò a guardare il pavimento e a torturarsi i capelli con le mani.  
"Dai Cam, non sto ridendo di te! E che... cerco di sdrammatizzare. Cosa vuoi che dica?"  
"Io non lo so!" La sua voce tremava, come tutto il suo corpo. Sembrava davvero sull'orlo di una crisi di pianto.  
"Ok, ascolta. Non farne una tragedia, può succedere. Sei giovane e i ragazzi alla tua età sono come bombe di ormoni pronte ad esplodere. Provano cose strane e fanno cose assurde... esperienze nuove."  
"Tu lo hai fatto?" Gli chiese guardandolo dritto negli occhi. Noel esitò per un secondo "Mmmmmh no." esitò ancora.  
"Ma... io alla tua età non ho avuto tanti... s-stimoli. Io a ventun'anni ho incontrato Layla e non ho avuto più modo di-di..." Non sapeva come continuare, poi con difficoltà riprese a parlare.  
"Mentre tu, qui a Shameless per esempio, hai la possibilità di sperimentare..."  
"Io non voglio sperimentare un bel niente!" Tuonò Cam, poi calò il silenzio nella stanza e nessuno parlò per qualche minuto.  
"Cam, dì qualcosa... per favore." Sussurrò Noel. Cam si alzò di scatto e sì avviò verso la porta.  
"Devo uscire, fare due passi, schiarirmi le idee. Ci vediamo."  
"Si, buona idea... ci vediamo, ciao." Disse Noel, ma era già rimasto solo.

[Nella foto: Tweet di Cameron  
Le labbra di lui come tasti del pianoforte  
Lei suonava una melodia discordante  
Di battito-mancato'staccato'(gergo del pianoforte:separare le note)  
Valzer di inesperienza  
Sintonia di affetto fosco  
#PrimoBacio  
(Ps. Noel suona il piano!)]

Era rimasta solo una scena da girare insieme ma sul set non si respirava la solita aria spensierata. I due attori, che di solito scherzavano e si divertivano, quel giorno erano molto silenziosi. Ian aveva detto a Mickey che avrebbe lasciato la città e lui non lo aveva fermato, non ci aveva nemmeno provato. Avrebbe voluto tanto farlo, ma non ci era riuscito.  
Dopo le riprese Cam andò via di corsa quasi a voler evitare tutti. Noel lo rincorse raggiungendolo lontano dal set  
"Allora andiamo?" Gli gridò prima di arrivargli alle spalle.  
"Dove?" Gli rispose Cam voltandosi.   
"Non lo so, a mangiare qualcosa. Tu hai fame?"  
Il rosso fece no con la testa.   
"In realtà neanche io ho fame... lo dicevo per te."   
"No, sto bene così."  
"Hey, stai bene?"   
Il ragazzo gli rispose nuovamente solo con un cenno, questa volta affermativo.  
"Ascolta Cam, per quello che è successo..."  
"Hey, non preoccuparti, è tutto passato. Sto bene!"  
"Sei sicuro? È tutto ok tra di noi?"  
"Si, assolutamente" Sorrise.  
"È che sei corso via senza dire nulla... è successo qualcosa?"  
"Eh?... Ah sì, scusa, è che ero sovrappensiero, devo incontrare il mio agente e..."  
Cam smise di parlare di colpo, tirò un grande sospiro e continuò.  
"Sai, ho ricevuto diverse offerte interessanti. Un film con Meryl Streep."  
"Wow, Meryl Streep! È fantastico, Cam!" Noel strabuzzò gli occhi e si strinse la testa tra le mani, sorridendo. Di fronte a lui Cam accennò un lievissimo sorriso.  
"Già, io potrei... non tornare l'anno prossimo."  
"Cosa?" Disse Noel quasi sussurrando. Quella notizia fu come un pugno nello stomaco che lo lasciò senza fiato.  
"Sono dieci settimane di riprese a Cape Town, in Sudafrica."  
"È... è grandioso" Cercò di sembrare entusiasta ma senza molto successo.  
"Ora vado... io... devo andare."  
Ora fu Noel a limitarsi ad annuire.  
Cam si voltò e proseguì verso l'uscita degli Studios mentre Noel rimase a guardarlo allontanarsi.  
"Non farlo... (Don't)" Sussurrò con un filo di voce, quasi come volesse esprimere un desiderio, ma anche questa volta era già rimasto solo. Cam gli aveva detto che avrebbe lasciato lo show e lui non lo aveva fermato, non ci aveva nemmeno provato. Avrebbe voluto tanto farlo, ma non ci era riuscito.

[Nella foto: Articolo di un'intervista a Cameron  
"Grazie a tutti per le gentili parole sull'episodio di stasera. A partire da questo momento, non posso confermare il mio coinvolgimento nella quarta stagione," ha recentemente twittato.  
"Permettetemi di riformulare:'confermare o smentire'"]

Noel era seduto sul divano della casa di Los Angeles dove abitava con Layla, la sua ragazza storica. La stanza era buia, illuminata solo da una piccola lampada messa accanto al divano. Il ragazzo stava fissando dei fogli sparpagliati sul tavolino di fonte a lui, ovvero il contratto per la nuova stagione di Shameless. La terza era andata benissimo, gli ascolti alle stelle come al solito, Shameless era ancora la serie numero uno di Showtime. I fan Gallavich erano letteralmente impazziti e a Noel fu confermato il ruolo da regular anche per la quarta. Invece non aveva idea di cosa avesse deciso di fare Cam per il prossimo anno. Forse per un crudele scherzo del destino si ritrovarono separati a tutti gli eventi promozionali della serie. Non aveva più visto né sentito il suo partner televisivo dalla festa di fine riprese dove, tra l'altro, si parlarono a malapena.  
Aveva più volte cercato qualche notizia in rete ma non ebbe nessuna risposta concreta.  
Così, quella sera prese il cellulare e mandò un messaggio.  
   Hey testarossa, com'è l'Africa?  
   Cosa hai deciso? Torni o no, Monaghan?  
   Non vorrai veramente dividere i Gallavich?!  
Le spunte diventarono blu ma non ricevette nessuna risposta.

Le riprese della quarta stagione erano iniziate da circa cinque settimane. Micky soffriva in silenzio per la mancanza del suo Ian e così era anche per Noel. Fin dal primo anno il suo personaggio aveva condiviso quasi tutte le scene con Ian, invece ora erano arrivati al quarto episodio e di lui non c'era traccia. Era strano per Noel lavorare a Shameless senza Cam, e ancora più strano era non averlo in torno dopo il lavoro per uscire insieme o passare le serate in camera a giocare ai videogame. Quando chiese di Cam agli altri componenti del cast scoprì che tutti erano rimasti in contatto e avevano avuto sue notizie, mentre a lui non aveva risposto né al messaggio né alle chiamate che provò a fargli nei giorni successivi. Ormai era chiaro che il ragazzo lo stava evitando.  
Quel giorno però, Cam sarebbe finalmente tornato a Chicago a lavorare a Shameless!  
Noel fu contento quando uscendo dalla roulotte del trucco vide passare una testa rossa in lontananza.  
"Ciao!" Gli disse con un sorriso enorme.  
"Ciao." Cam sembrò sorpreso.   
"Allora, come stai? Ti trovo bene."  
"Io sto... si grazie, sto bene."  
"Quando sei tornato?"  
"Un paio di settimane fa."   
"Com'è andata?"   
"Bene."  
Cam era schivo e dava l'impressione di voler tagliare corto.  
"Ti ho pensato quando eri là, si cioè, ti ho pensato perché mi chiedevo come ti stesse andando..." Continuò Noel nel tentativo di non far terminare la conversazione, e poi ancora...  
"Ho provato a chiamarti un paio di volte."  
"Ah sì? Sai, in Africa ho avuto qualche problemino con il telefono etc, sai..." Abbozzò un sorriso abbassando lo sguardo.  
"Si, certo." Noel non riuscì a nascondere la tristezza che trapelava dai suoi occhi. Gli era mancato per tutto il tempo e ora che lo aveva rivisto lo sentiva lontanissimo, come non lo era mai stato.   
"È bello averti rivisto." Gli disse con un sorriso amaro sul volto, cercando di mettere da parte la delusione che provava. Lo pensava veramente.  
"Sì, io devo andare. Ciao." Il rosso si trattenne qualche secondo in silenzio e poi si voltò.  
"Cam" Lo richiamò Noel.  
"Si?" Si girò per guardarlo.  
"Ci vediamo."

Noel avrebbe dovuto aspettare ancora due settimane prima di incontrarlo sul set ma era venuto a sapere da Jeremy che quel pomeriggio avrebbero girato la prima scena del ritorno di Ian, così decise di tendergli un'imboscata aspettandolo nel suo camerino, intenzionato a chiarire una volta per tutte.  
Aspettò per un'ora, poi finalmente sentì aprirsi la porta e nella stanza entrò Cam. Stentò a riconoscerlo, lo aveva visto quella volta per pochi minuti e vestito pesante, ma ora sembrava completamente diverso. Indossava ancora gli abiti di scena, una canotta scintillante, un paio di pantaloni scuri che gli mettevano in risalto il sedere e gli occhi pesantemente truccati di nero.  
Era cresciuto ancora, ormai era sul metro e ottanta, Cam aveva sempre avuto un fisico asciutto e tonico, e la sua massa muscolare ogni anno aumentava sempre di più. Ora, allo scoccare dei suoi vent'anni era all'apice della forma fisica.   
Cam sembrò sorpreso di vedere Noel, ma solo per un momento, poi con tutta tranquillità andò a sedersi su di una poltroncina messa davanti ad una toeletta con un grande specchio illuminato ed iniziò a sistemarsi i capelli.  
"Che ci fai qui?" Disse Cam senza neanche guardarlo.  
"Speravo mi dicessi cosa c'è che non va."  
"Non c'è niente che non va. A me sembra che vada tutto benone."  
"A me invece sembra che mi stai evitando."  
Cam continuava a fissare lo specchio.  
"Continui ad ignorarmi anche adesso!" Alzò le sopracciglia stizzito.  
Il rosso girò leggermente la testa e sbuffò una risatina guardandolo, poi tornò a guardare il suo riflesso.  
"Cam, qual'è il problema? Parla con me, come abbiamo sempre fatto! Vorrei che tornasse tutto come prima... e non dirmi che va tutto bene perché non è così! Mi manca il mio amico!"  
Cam girò la sedia in direzione di Noel e si mise a fissarlo con le braccia conserte  
"Potrebbe non piacerti quello che ho da dirti."  
"Non importa, dimmelo comunque!"  
Cam rimase a fissarlo per qualche secondo con la testa inclinata e le sopracciglia sollevate, poi poggiò le mani sui braccioli della poltroncina e si spinse per alzarsi.  
"Ok, come vuoi." Disse raggiungendo Noel che era in piedi a pochi metri da lui. Il moro era intento a coccolarsi i capelli con la mano sinistra come se cercasse di consolare se stesso in quel momento critico, ma quel gesto che avrebbe dovuto confortarlo gli si rivoltò contro. Cam gli mise una mano sul petto e lo spinse contro al muro mentre con l'altra mano afferrò il braccio che il ragazzo aveva ancora sollevato e, tenendolo per il polso, glielo bloccò contro la parete sopra la sua testa nera.  
"Noi due non siamo amici, forse lo siamo stati in passato, ma ora non lo siamo più."  
Noel accusò il colpo non riuscendo a cogliere la natura di quelle parole, lo guardò confuso con gli occhi pieni di tristezza quando all'improvviso sentì la mano del ragazzo scendere dal petto giù verso la cintura dei pantaloni. Non ebbe la forza di reagire, così respirò profondamente e lasciò che il rosso gli infilasse la mano sotto la maglietta.    
"Perché io vorrei farti cose che non si fanno tra amici." Disse risalendogli il petto e sentendo i respiri dell'altro sotto al suo tocco, fino a raggiungere il collo, senza mai smettere di guardarlo negli occhi. Prese il mento di Noel tra le dita e gli spostò leggermente la testa da un lato, poi avvicinò la bocca al suo orecchio e sussurrò...   
"Non farei altro che baciarti, e sarebbe solo l'inizio. Lo farei anche qui, in questo momento."  
"Basta con queste stupidaggini, non mi piace questo gioco!" Lo rimproverò e subito cercò di divincolarsi, ma il giovane schiacciò ancora di più il suo corpo contro di lui, era eccitato, Noel riusciva ad avvertirlo chiaramente attraverso i vestiti attillati. Cam si strofinò su di lui un'altra volta prima di passarsi la lingua tra i denti e sfoggiare un sorriso beffardo. Guardò le labbra di Noel, poi abbassò gli occhi a guardare la sua mano che scendeva dal petto fino a posarsi su di un fianco del moro, e di nuovo su lentamente a guardare i suoi occhi blu a distanza ravvicinata.  
"Non guardarmi così, non ti bacerò di nuovo, sta tranquillo. Non lo farò più!"  
Cam continuava a sorridere mentre Noel lo guardava incredulo.  
"Non ho intenzione di crearti nessun tipo di problema. Non dirò ne farò più cose del genere... non ti infastidirò e ti starò lontano. Non sono il tipo che corre dietro a chi non è interessato né tantomeno il tipo che cerca di rubare il fidanzato a qualcun altro..."  
Poi avvicinò una tempia alla mandibola serrata dell'altro e poggiandogli il naso sul collo annusò il suo odore. Noel aveva un buon odore, a Cam era sempre piaciuto.  
"Se vorrai, dovrai essere tu a venire da me." Disse prima di tornare a fissarlo per qualche secondo.  
Posò un bacio sulla guancia di Noel, poi lo liberò dalla sua morsa, si diresse verso la porta e uscì.   
Il ragazzo era sconvolto, le gambe gli tremavano e riuscì a rimanere in piedi solo perché poggiato al muro. Rimase così, immobile, con la maglietta in disordine. Riuscì solo a pensare 'Chi diavolo era quel ragazzo?'


	4. Capitolo 4

                               

Era trascorsa una settimana dall'incontro in camerino e ancora Noel non riusciva a dimenticare quello che era successo. Tutta quella situazione pareva assurda ai suoi occhi, non riusciva a capire cosa fosse successo a quel ragazzo che credeva di conoscere bene e che invece quel giorno aveva visto così diverso.  
Che fosse bipolare anche Cam?  
In quel caso avrebbe potuto perdonarlo... si perché Noel era arrabbiato con lui per il modo in cui si era comportato. Era stato felice del fatto che per un'intera settimana non avesse dovuto lavorare con lui, che aveva accuratamente evitato anche fuori dal set, trovando mille scuse per non unirsi neanche alle uscite con gli altri membri del cast pur di non rischiare di incontrarlo. E l'altro, come aveva promesso, non lo aveva mai cercato e si era tenuto alla larga. Questo gioco però stava per finire perché all'inizio della settimana successiva avrebbe dovuto ricominciare a girare praticamente tutte le sue scene insieme a Cam... ed erano tutte molto intense!

A Noel non era mai pesato andare a lavorare il lunedì, specialmente se si trattava di Shameless, si era sempre divertito. Ma quel lunedì gli aspettava una giornata davvero pesante. Dopo il trucco, il parrucco e la tappa dalla costumista era pronto per andare sul set. Appena arrivato salutò tutti e subito si accorse che Cam era già lì, pronto con i suoi abiti di scena, se così si poteva definire quel completino da spogliarellista che aveva addosso. Il ragazzo lo salutò facendogli un cenno con la testa, da lontano, senza scomporsi minimamente e lui ricambiò provando una leggera fitta di irritazione.  
Partirono le riprese e subito Cam iniziò a strusciarsi sulla comparsa attempata che, agli occhi di Noel, sembrava divertirsi un po' troppo, così subito li raggiunse e li divise come da copione. Mentre la scena proseguiva il giovane lo afferrò per la camicia, lo fece sedere sul divanetto e prontamente sedette su di lui aprendo le gambe e strofinandogli addosso l'ingombrante sporgenza che quel dannato tanga attillato lasciava in bella vista. Tutto ciò lo imbarazzò al punto da non riuscire a guardarlo in faccia fino a quando non sentì la sua voce.  
"Come sta andando la tua giornata?"  
Noel si fece forza e proseguì... anche dopo che Cam gli avvolse il boa di piume attorno al collo e si girò di spalle continuando il suo ballo sensuale. Dopo un ultimo movimento lascivo, che coinvolgeva l'intero corpo di Noel sotto di lui, il rosso si alzò.  
"Mi sono divertito. Cercami se ne vuoi un altro." Disse facendo concludere così la scena e lasciando Noel senza fiato.

Cameron era seduto nel suo camerino, tremava, e non perché indossasse solo un tanga dorato scintillante e una specie di cravattino dello stesso colore, ma perché era tremendamente teso per la scena che avrebbe girato a breve. Finalmente Mickey si sarebbe deciso a baciare Ian davanti ad altre persone... e non un bacio qualsiasi, un vero bacio appassionato e focoso!  
Già, Mickey, non Noel.  
Dal momento in cui gli aveva rubato quel primo bacio non era più riuscito a toglierselo dalla testa, non aveva pensato ad altro per tutto il tempo.  
Quella sera Cam avrebbe baciato Noel, di nuovo.   
Non gli fu data nessuna indicazione su come andasse fatto, gli dissero di improvvisare, di farlo ad istinto. Così fecero... e fu fantastico! Un bacio travolgente ed eccitante. Il bacio che sarebbe poi diventato, a parere di tutti, il più hot della serie fino a quel momento e che li consacrò come la coppia più amata di Shameless.

-

Mentre lo baciava, Noel sentì sciogliersi tutta l'angoscia che aveva accumulato nelle settimane precedenti. Da quel giorno la tensione tra loro sembrava essere sparita, entrambi avevano ricominciato a parlare e scambiare qualche battuta sul set, anche se continuavano a non vedersi al di fuori del lavoro.  
Noel non si sentiva più arrabbiato e Cam aveva abbandonato l'atteggiamento strafottente degli ultimi giorni. Quel bacio sembrava aver segnato una tacita tregua che li stava portando lentamente a riavere il loro vecchio rapporto. Così, dopo circa due settimane, Noel decise di fare un'ulteriore passo in avanti.  
"Vengo in pace." Disse subito quando il rosso aprì la porta della sua camera d'albergo.  
"Non sapevo fossimo in guerra." Rispose sorpreso.  
"Beh sai, è da un po' che le cose sono strane tra di noi... penso sia ora di darci un taglio! E poi contro Jeremy non vinco mai a Mario Kart!"  
"Ah ecco, allora è questo il vero motivo..." Sorrise rimanendo davanti alla porta ancora aperta.  
"Ho portato la birra!" Continuò Noel agitando le lattine per aria, poi ne prese due e mise le altre nel minibar.   
"Cosa vuoi Noel?" Cam chiuse la porta e si mise le mani in tasca in attesa della risposta dell'altro. A Noel mancò la terra sotto i piedi per un secondo sentendo quel tono così duro.  
"Te l'ho detto, voglio..." Provò a far finta di nulla ma Cam lo interruppe.  
"Non è cambiato nulla, tutto quello che ti ho detto quella sera lo provo ancora." Aveva un'espressione seria.  
"Ancora con questa storia? Gesù, Cam! Ma cosa ti è successo in Africa?" Cercò ancora di tenere il tono della conversazione sullo scherzo, ma senza successo.  
"L'Africa non c'entra e neanche lo stress. Non è perché voglio sperimentare o fare esperienze nuove e non mi faccio trasportare troppo dal mio personaggio... non è nulla di tutto questo, Noel!"   
Gli occhi azzurri dell'ormai tornato biondo rimasero inchiodati su Cam ma non riuscì a dire nulla.  
"Allora?... non vuoi sapere cosa mi prende?... Chiedimelo!" Disse il rosso alzando la voce.  
"Sai che c'è? Credo che venire qui non sia stata una buona idea!" Noel posò le birre sul tavolino davanti al divano e si avviò verso la porta quando sentì l'altro ribattere.  
"Si, stavo pensando la stessa cosa!"  
Nonostante fosse lo spilungone a dovergli delle scuse, Noel aveva comunque deciso di fare il primo passo, lo aveva raggiunto per mettere le cose a posto e ora lui lo stava anche respingendo? Al biondo saltarono i nervi.  
"Vuoi che me ne vada?" Si fermò e fulminò Cam con lo sguardo.  
"Si" Rispose l'altro stizzito.  
Noel riprese la sua corsa verso la porta ma poi, assecondando uno scatto di rabbia che gli risalì da sotto i piedi, si fermò.  
"Invece no! Sono stufo di questa situazione. Vuoi che te lo chieda chiaramente? Allora ecco, te lo sto chiedendo... cosa diavolo ti prende?"  
"Non funziona!" Sbottò Cam passando da un'espressione imbarazzata ad una più seria.  
"Cosa non funziona?" Chiese confuso Noel.  
Il rosso si mise le mani tra i capelli portandoli in dietro, rimase così per qualche secondo e poi riprese.  
"Dopo averti baciato ero tremendamente confuso, non sapevo come affrontare la situazione. Così ho cercato di distrarmi, di sbarazzarmi di quei sentimenti indesiderati. Ho visto delle persone e ho provato a fare sesso con loro. Ma non ha funzionato!"  
"Vuoi dire che..." Finalmente comprese le parole del ragazzo.  
Cam aprì le braccia e scosse la testa con un'espressione rassegnata.  
"Aspetta, hai detto di aver provato a fare... hai detto persone, non ragazze... quindi, tu sei stato anche con..."  
"Si, ma non ha funzionato comunque!"  
"Con chi?" Chiese Noel strizzando gli occhi.  
"Che importa con chi, il punto è un altro!"  
A Noel stranamente importava invece, ma il ragazzo lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri continuando a parlare.  
"Non sono gay, Noel. Non sono attratto dagli uomini ma... quello che provo per te è qualcosa di completamente diverso perché quando penso a te... funziona sempre!"  
L'imbarazzo provocato dalla confessione del giovane lasciò subito il posto alla confusione che quelle parole scatenarono in Noel.  
"No, non capisco, Cameron io sono un uomo!"  
Guardando indietro ora, a Cam tutto sembrava così chiaro, così ovvio. Ora era in grado di capire tutte le sensazioni che aveva provato ogni volta che era vicino a Noel.  
"Si, lo so, ma... dico solo che essere innamorato di un solo uomo non mi rende gay!"  
Innamorato? Cam aveva veramente detto di essere innamorato di lui?  
Noel sentì il cuore battere forte e lo stomaco contrarsi. Gli sembrò di avere la testa vuota e questo non gli fece accorgere che, senza sapere come, stava correndo in contro a Cam. Non era più in grado di controllare il suo corpo!    
Cam intanto, resosi conto di quello che aveva detto, iniziò a blaterare nervosamente cercando di ritrattare in modo goffo, scuotendo la testa con lo sguardo basso. Dopo qualche minuto in cui regnò il silenzio alzò gli occhi verdi verso Noel e incrociò quelli blu dell'altro che gli si stava avvicinando.  
Il più basso gli afferrò il volto lentigginoso tra le mani e, sollevandosi appena sulle punte, catturò le labbra dell'altro con le sue. Lo strinse a sé con tutta la sua forza, tenendo gli occhi chiusi e la bocca serrata.  
Riuscì a riprendere il controllo solo dopo pochi secondi, mentre teneva ancora il contatto tra le loro labbra sentì che Cam stava sorridendo nel bacio. Aprì di scatto gli occhi e si allontanò da lui con un balzo.  
"Merda!" Disse portandosi entrambe le mani alla bocca mentre alzava la testa al soffitto.  
"Merda! Merda! Merda!" Ripeteva strofinandosi i palmi sugli occhi. Sembrava sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi. Continuò ad imprecare per qualche minuto finché parve ricordarsi della presenza di Cam davanti a sé.  
Rimase pietrificato notando che lui era fermo a fissarlo con le braccia conserte e un sorrisetto soddisfatto stampato in faccia. Vedendo lo sguardo perso del biondo su di sé il ragazzo iniziò ad andargli incontro.  
"Dici che ami la tua ragazza, che sei soddisfatto della tua vita… ma il tuo sguardo ti tradisce."  
"Stai indietro, cazzo! Non è come pensi..." Allungò le braccia davanti a sé ancora visibilmente scosso.  
Cam continuava ad avvicinarsi con calma, noncurante del terrore negli occhi di Noel.  
"Vieni qui, mi baci e poi pretendi che io faccia finta di niente..."  
Quando gli arrivò ad un metro di distanza Noel fece un passo indietro ma poi si fermò lasciandolo avvicinare. Cam avvolse le sue lunghe braccia attorno alla sua vita strattonandolo delicatamente verso di sé, poi aumentò l'intimità avvicinando lentamente il viso al suo. Esitò un attimo in attesa di valutare la risposta dell'altro.  
"Lo sapevo." Disse il rosso. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise. Erano così vicini che Cam riuscì a sentire l'eccitazione dell'altro contro la propria gamba.  
"Tu vuoi esattamente quello che voglio io." Si scostò di poco solo per poter incontrare il suo sguardo azzurro. Afferrò con dolcezza il suo viso tra le mani, solo con i polpastrelli. Poggiò il suo naso sulla fronte del più basso e iniziò a sussurrare.  
"Ho così tanta voglia di baciarti che non riesco più ad aspettare. Se vuoi che mi fermi lo farò, senza protestare." Spiegò Cameron prima di continuare.  
"Ma se ora ti fai baciare ti avverto che non sarò più in grado di fermarmi."  
Noel allungò le braccia tremanti dietro la schiena del giovane e si aggrappò alla parte posteriore della sua camicia con entrambe le mani.  
"Cam, non posso." Gli disse evitando il suo sguardo ma stringendolo ancora di più a sé.  
"Allora respingimi." Cam gli stampò un bacio sulla fronte e poi, respirando dolcemente con il naso, gli riempì il viso di baci fino ad arrivare alle labbra. Noel non fece resistenza e senza dire una parola schiuse le labbra per lasciarlo entrare. Cam fece scorrere la punta della lingua nella bocca dell'altro muovendola delicatamente contro l'estremità di quella del biondo. Si tirò indietro e dopo una pausa, ipnotizzandolo con i suoi fari verdi, gli disse che non intendeva chiedere scusa per quello che stava per succedere. Noel deglutì a vuoto e l’istante dopo si baciarono nuovamente con un’intensità sempre maggiore.  
Si diressero verso i piedi del letto senza mai lasciare andare le loro labbra.  
Cam gli tolse la canottiera nera che indossava e lo spinse sul letto. Si tolse anche lui la camicia prima di far scorrere lo sguardo su tutto il corpo di Noel che fremeva impaziente sdraiato sulla schiena in attesa del contatto con il suo. Si lanciò su di lui e lo ingabbiò con le braccia ai lati della testa.   
Noel gli rivolse il sorriso più dolce che avesse mai visto prima di intrecciare le dita dietro al suo collo per tirarlo giù in un altro bacio.  
Si liberano goffamente dei vestiti rimasti, cercando ancora di mantenere le loro bocche attaccate l'una all'altra. Stava succedendo tutto così in fretta... furono completamente nudi nel giro di un minuto.  
Il rosso afferrò Noel per la vita e lo fece girare, subito lui si alzò sulle ginocchia e cercò una presa stabile aggrappandosi al materasso con una mano e alla testiera del letto con l'altra.  
Cam si abbassò completamente sul corpo scolpito sotto di lui e gli avvolse le braccia attorno al torace. Molto lentamente si spinse dentro di lui facendo aderire perfettamente i loro bacini. Non fu facile, ma Noel dopo una prima smorfia di dolore sembrava iniziare a provare piacere, era pervaso da una sensazione dolorosamente piacevole. Cam si fermò per un momento, poi baciandogli il collo e mordendogli le spalle andò fino in fondo, lo strinse più forte ed iniziò ad aumentare il ritmo delle spinte togliendogli il fiato.  
Noel sollevandosi in posizione verticale, si spinse all'indietro fino a premere la sua schiena contro il petto caldo di Cam. Il più giovane e intraprendente allungò una mano e gli voltò la testa per guardarlo, poi gli passò il pollice sulle labbra ansimanti e avvicinandolo a sé lo baciò appassionatamente, con l'atra mano invece scese giù ad accarezzare Noel con lo stesso ritmo frenetico delle sue spinte. Noel iniziò a muoversi contro di lui, incoraggiandolo a spingere ancora più a fondo, abbastanza per colpire il suo punto debole. Il biondo cercò la mano libera di Cam e intrecciò le dita con le sue, poi lasciò cadere la testa sulla spalla del rosso che gli premeva la bocca contro la gola. Tenendo stretto il corpo di Noel contro il suo, Cam continuava a stringergli forte la mano e a sussurrargli parole dolci all'orecchio. Ma Noel era troppo perso in quel piacere per dare un senso a tutto tranne che all'imminente esplosione che si stava formando dentro di lui. Non riusciva a credere a quello che stava accadendo, non si era mai sentito così bene. Desiderava che quella fantastica sensazione di avere Cameron dentro di sé potesse durare per sempre. Tentò di trattenersi, per aggrapparsi a quella beatitudine ancora per un po', ma fu impossibile. Venne tra le dita di Cam, quasi singhiozzando per l'intensità. Questo trascinò anche il più giovane completamente oltre il limite, soffocando le sue stesse grida nel collo di Noel finché entrambi caddero sul letto. Si guardarono e si scambiarono un ultimo bacio dolce e perfetto, poi rimasero vicini, in silenzio, ad ascoltare i loro respiri.

Cameron sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, prima di aprire gli occhi e dare un'occhiata in giro. Aveva il braccio avvolto intorno alla vita di Noel con le dita delle mani ancora intrecciate, esattamente come si erano addormentati la notte precedente nella camera d'albergo del rosso. Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi solo per godersi ancora un momento della meravigliosa sensazione di avere il corpo caldo di Noel premuto contro il suo petto. Questo era quello che avrebbe voluto avere per sempre, addormentarsi e svegliarsi insieme, vicini l'uno all'altro.  
Controllò l'ora e calcolò che avevano altre due ore prima di dover essere sul set a filmare le scene per la 4x11.  
"Mickey è il tuo ragazzo?" Gli avrebbe chiesto Carl.  
"Ci frequentiamo." La sua risposta prevista dal copione.  
Si stavano frequentando?  
Noel sarebbe diventato il suo ragazzo?  
Nonostante fosse decisamente troppo presto per parlare di una relazione, Cam continuava a farsi mille domande e non riusciva a pensare ad altro che a quanto era stato contento di sapere che Noel ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti, a quello che avevano fatto e a quanto gli era piaciuto farlo... ma soprattutto sapeva che per niente al mondo avrebbe voluto smettere di farlo!  
Cameron si sentiva così felice da volerlo urlare a tutto il mondo ma era sicuro che Noel fosse contrario a divulgare la notizia. Il rosso poteva capirne le ragioni, era una situazione molto complicata.  
Noel avrebbe avuto bisogno di tempo e Cam non aveva intenzione di fargli pressioni.  
Continuò a viaggiare sul treno dei suoi pensieri mentre Noel ronfava tra le sue braccia.  
"Tu ami Mickey?"  
"Il suo odore mi piace."  
E come Ian amava l'odore di Mickey, lo stesso valeva per Cam. Il ragazzo affondò il naso tra i capelli biondi e si riempì del suo odore non riuscendo a trattenere un sorriso.  
Lui non sapeva se si trattasse di amore, ma era qualcosa di molto importante e rabbrividiva al pensiero di perdere Noel. Sperava davvero che anche per l'altro fosse lo stesso.  
Cam iniziò a baciargli il collo stringendolo forte, Noel si girò verso di lui e aprì gli occhi.  
"Buongiorno. Stai bene?" Chiese un po' preoccupato.  
Il biondo avrebbe voluto dirgli che era stato meraviglioso e che non si era mai sentito così felice prima, ma le parole gli si bloccarono in gola, così si limitò a sorridergli e stampargli un tenero bacio sulle labbra.  
Quando Cam si alzò per andare a fare una doccia si fermò sullo stipite della porta, poi si voltò verso il letto dove Noel si era messo seduto abbracciato ad un cuscino.  
"Noel... siamo gay?" Chiese abbandonandosi sullo stipite con le braccia conserte.  
"Tu lo sei?" Rispose serio.  
"Io non lo so, io non so cosa voglia dire. So che da sempre mi sono sentito legato a te, prima da una forte amicizia che poi è diventata qualcosa che ancora non riesco a capire, che mi confonde. Ma di una cosa sono sicuro... questa è stata la notte più bella della mia vita e se questo vuol dire che sono gay... beh, allora lo sono, cazzo." Disse con un gran sorriso stampato in faccia.  
"E lo sei anche tu!" Aggiunse subito.  
"Non tirarmi dentro in questa storia!" Protestò l'altro portando le mani agli occhi.

"Mi stai prendendo in giro, Noel? Tu ci sei già dentro! Ci sei dentro fino al collo, insieme a me!"  
Noel iniziò ad agitarsi nervosamente nel letto.  
"So che quello che provo io lo provi anche tu, ne sono certo! Perché ero con te in quel letto e ho sentito quello che hai provato! Quello che abbiamo provato!" Cam alzò leggermente la voce quando l'altro smise di guardarlo. Noel era ricurvo su se stesso con la testa tra le mani.  
"Non avevo mai tradito Layla, neanche una volta da quando stiamo insieme." Disse sospirando e abbassando ancora di più la testa.  
"Ne hai mai avuto voglia?"  
"Mai... prima di te." Questa volta lo guardò negli occhi ma poi subito distolse nuovamente lo sguardo e aggiunse...  
"Che faccio adesso?"  
In quell'istante tutte le cose che Noel sapeva di se stesso fino a quel momento sembrarono sparire. Non si riconosceva più, eppure sentiva di non essere mai stato se stesso più di così. Ma questo non lo fece sentire meglio.  
Cam gli si avvicinò sedendosi sul letto.  
"Non lo abbiamo cercato, è successo e basta, ma non puoi nasconderlo o fingere che non sia così."  
Lui continuava a non guardarlo mentre rimasero seduti per un po' in silenzio.  
Cam portò lentamente la sua mano verso quella di Noel e la afferrò dal dorso aspettandosi di essere respinto, ma Noel girò la sua mano e fece intrecciare le loro dita. Finalmente Cam vide che quegli occhi azzurri lo stavano guardando, così gli sorrise e Noel strinse più forte la sua mano.  
"È stato ancora più bello di come me lo ero immaginato." Disse Cam spezzando il silenzio.  
"Te lo eri immaginato?" Noel alzò le sopracciglia sorpreso.  
"Circa un milione di volte da quando ti ho baciato!" Risero.  
"Ti senti meglio?"  
"Si, però mi fa un po' male il culo."  
"Potrei dire che mi dispiace, ma sarebbe una bugia!" Scherzò Cam.  
"Stronzo." Risero di nuovo.

Cam aveva passato la notte insonne a rimuginare su tutto quello che era successo e sulle conseguenze che ne sarebbero potute derivare. Aveva più volte pensato di intrufolarsi nella camera di Noel durante la notte per parlarne, o perché no, magari fare altro!  
Dopo essersi svegliati insieme quella mattina passarono tutto il giorno a lavorare e la sera ci fu un'uscita con il resto del cast dove non riuscirono a rimanere soli nemmeno per un dannato momento.  
Il rosso non poteva dire con certezza se l'altro lo stesse un po' evitando o se fosse colpa di una serie di sfortunate coincidenze, in ogni caso si ritrovò a letto senza averlo sentito nemmeno per messaggio.  
Silenzio assoluto.  
Ripensò alla scena che avevano girato quel giorno.

"Mi chiedevo... se siamo una coppia o no."  
"Certo che si."  
"Però ci nascondiamo."  
"Beh, ha funzionato alla grande finora."  
"A me non va più."

Aveva davvero bisogno di parlare con Noel.

I due non ebbero modo di vedersi fino al mattino seguente quando Noel raggiunse Cam nella sua stanza dopo aver ricevuto un suo messaggio di invito.  
Aveva preparato i pancakes con il piccolo fornellino di cui erano provviste le camere di quell'albergo che erano come dei piccoli monolocali.  
Il biondo sembrava tranquillo, forse un po' sovrappensiero.  
"Che è successo?" Chiese Cam mentre si preparavano a mangiare.  
"C-come? No, niente. Non posso credere che hai preparato tutto questo."  
"E io che continui a non rispondermi."   
"Che vuoi che ti dica?"  
"Stavi pensando a qualcosa."  
"È stata la notte più lunga della mia vita."  
"Anche per me, che hai pensato?"  
"Che non c'è niente da pensare. N-non sarebbe dovuto succedere. È stato un errore. M-mi sono sentito... non lo so... è colpa mia... non avrei dovuto..."  
Le sue parole colpirono il ragazzo dritto al cuore che smise di battere per un secondo. Noel provò lo stesso pronunciandole, ma doveva farlo.  
"Cam, ascolta, l'altra notte è stata... non mi sono mai sentito così in tutta la mia vita, davvero! Ma non può continuare! Non possiamo!"  
"Perché?"  
"Perché io sto con Layla... e poi il lavoro, i paparazzi, i mass media... è troppo complicato!"  
"No,il motivo è un altro... è perché siamo due uomini." Cam lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
"No, non è per quello... ok, va bene, si! È un dettaglio importante, perché il fatto che siamo due uomini rende la situazione ancora più complicata. In più siamo anche colleghi e amanti sullo schermo!"  
"Non capisco, stai dicendo che anche tu provi qualcosa ma il problema è che non vuoi rivelare di essere gay?"  
"Non sto dicendo questo!"  
"A me pare di si invece! Sai, non sei l'unico che non sa come affrontare questa merda gay, è una cosa nuova anche per me, ma non per questo metto in dubbio quello che c'è tra di noi!"  
"Noi? Non c'è nessun noi, Cam!" Si pentì appena si rese conto di averlo detto. L'agitazione e il panico di quel momento avevano preso il sopravvento. Sapeva che il ragazzo avrebbe protestato ma non avrebbe voluto essere così duro con lui. Vide la delusione sul volto del rosso e cercò di rimediare al danno.  
"I-io non intendevo... scusami, è che... possiamo far finta che non sia successo? Che non sia successo nulla di tutto questo! Vorrei solo che tutto tornasse come prima!" Si grattò il naso con il pollice.  
"Te l'ho già detto, non è possibile! Non posso dimenticare quello che è successo e soprattutto non posso fingere di non provare niente per te, come fai tu! Ormai è chiaro che a te riesce benissimo ma io non sono come te!" Ora Cam aveva gli occhi lucidi ma nella sua voce prevaleva la rabbia.  
"Devo andare via... io... devo andare." Noel si alzò e iniziò a raccogliere le sue cose in modo confuso. Prese la giacca e il cellulare mentre Cam continuava ad urlargli contro.  
"Stai scappando un'altra volta?"  
"Non ce la faccio così, non ci riesco. Ho sbagliato a venire qui... non dovevo venire ma poi non ho resistito. Sono un idiota! Io ho una ragazza, ho una casa e ho una vita... e poi ci sono... tante cose...io devo stare là, con lei. Adesso vado."  
"Si, meglio che te ne vai."  
Noel uscì sbattendo la porta e in un lampo fu nella sua stanza. Poggiò le spalle al muro e scivolò giù fino ad accasciarsi sul pavimento, poi prese il cellulare dalla tasca e fece partire una chiamata.  
"Ciao tesoro, proprio ora ti stavo pensando!"  
"Ciao, volevo avvisarti che questa sera torno a casa."  
Quando la telefonata fu finita non riuscì a trattenere il pianto.

Appena Noel entrò in casa, Layla, la sua ragazza, gli saltò al collo euforica.  
"Ciao amore, com'è andato il viaggio?" Lei premette forte le sue labbra su quelle di Noel che invece si limitò ad accennare un bacio. Layla sembrò non badarci.  
"Sei stanco? Ti preparo qualcosa da mangiare?"  
"No, no grazie. Non ho fame."  
"Cosa c'è che non va?" Disse notando qualcosa di strano nei suoi occhi blu.  
"Niente, sono stanco."  
"Come mai questa bella sorpresa? Quanto ti fermi?"  
"Riparto domani mattina presto. Volevo solo... vederti."  
Lei gli sorrise dolcemente e afferrandogli la mano lo tirò verso la camera da letto ma fu sorpresa nel vedere Noel rimanere immobile.  
"Sono davvero a pezzi... e sai cosa? Ho cambiato idea, meglio se mangio qualcosa!"  
Lei aggrottò le sopracciglia e lo fissò per qualche secondo in silenzio, poi annuì e si diresse nella cucina.  
Noel mangiò in fretta, in silenzio, senza mai guardarla.   
"Layla, ascolta, devo parlarti di una cosa..." Il senso di colpa lo stava divorando, non avrebbe potuto resistere un minuto di più tenendosi dentro quel segreto.  
"Sono stato con un'altra persona... m-ma è finita adesso! Cioè, non è mai iniziata. Noi..."  
Noel non riuscì a proseguire quando vide l'espressione devastata sul viso della ragazza, vide chiaramente il momento in cui le si spezzò il cuore. La guardò negli occhi con aria colpevole ma non riuscì a dire più nulla.  
"Oh Cristo!" Gridò Layla alzandosi facendo tremare il tavolo.  
"Non posso crederci, come hai potuto! Vattene via!" Continuava ad urlare.  
Noel si alzò e la raggiunse, le strinse le spalle tra le mani.  
"Non toccarmi, cazzo! Vattene via!" Lo spinse via prima di asciugare le lacrime che le rigavano copiosamente le guance.  
"Lei chi è?" Chiese quasi ringhiando.  
Noel si sentì soffocare, chiuse gli occhi pieni di lacrime e scosse la testa.  
"Parla cazzo, è già difficile chiedertelo! Chi cazzo è, Noel?" Diventò più aggressiva e non gli lasciò il tempo di rispondere, infondo sapere quel nome non aveva tanta importanza per lei.  
"Sono mesi ormai che ti comporti in modo strano! Da quanto tempo ci vai a letto?"  
"È successo solo una volta. Non è una relazione."  
Noel non riuscì a dirle tutta la verità su quello che provava veramente. Non avrebbe mai potuto dirle di Cam e di quello che aveva provato quando era con lui. Quel ragazzo che in un attimo gli aveva sconvolto la vita, per lui aveva messo tutto in discussione e fatto cose che non erano nella sua natura, come tradire la donna che fino a quel momento credeva essere la sua anima gemella. Ma Layla lo aveva capito, conosceva bene il suo ragazzo e aveva letto nei suoi occhi che c'era di più di quello che le aveva confessato, qualcosa di più profondo.  
"No, è peggio di così, vero?" Sentiva di averlo perso ed era distrutta.  
"Spero ne sia valsa la pena di buttare una relazione di otto anni per una scopata!"  
Noel cercò nuovamente di avvicinarla ma fu respinto con uno schiaffo pieno di rabbia, delusione e tristezza. Si sentì una vera merda.  
"Sei solo un bastardo! Lo dirò a tutti... dirò a tutti quello che hai fatto! Vattene via! Vai dalla tua puttana!" Layla era un fiume in piena, fuori controllo, e Noel non se la sentiva di forzarla a continuare quell'agonia, così decise di fare ciò che lei gli chiedeva e andare via.

Tornò a Chicago appena in tempo per tornare a lavoro. Si era liberato del senso di colpa che lo attanagliava ma ora un'altra urgenza aveva preso il suo posto. Doveva vedere Cam, sperava di riuscire a parlare con lui per raccontargli quello che era successo, quello che aveva fatto.  
Il più presto possibile!  
"Devo parlarti!" Disse impaziente appena lo vide sul set, senza neanche salutare.  
"Ciao anche a te! Dove sei stato ieri sera? Sono venuto a cercarti ma non eri in camera tua."  
"Sei venuto a cercarmi?" Chiese sorpreso.  
"Si, volevo parlare con più calma, scusarmi per quello..."  
"Non farlo, non devi scusarti!" Lo interruppe Noel.  
"Sono andato a Los Angeles ieri, sono tornato questa mattina."  
"Hai visto Layla?" Chiese subito Cam facendo sparire il sorriso dalle sue labbra.  
"Si, le ho raccontato tutto e noi..." Noel fu interrotto bruscamente dall'annuncio dell'inizio delle riprese.

Erano tutti pronti a girare nell'Alibi Room, una delle scene più indimenticabili dell'intera serie.

"Hey, scusatemi!                                     Mickey lo stava facendo davvero,  
Posso avere un attimo d'attenzione?              aveva trovato il coraggio,  
Volevo dire a tutti quanti qui...                lo stava facendo davanti a tutti  
Che sono gay, cazzo!                                               per Ian  
Un gran bel culattone!                              per dimostragli che lo amava,  
Pensavo doveste saperlo!                           e che non era un codardo.  
Sei felice adesso?"

Appena finirono di girare la scena Noel cercò di raggiungere Cam che era a pochi metri di distanza ma fu bloccato da Steve, alias Kevin Ball, suo grande amico fuori dal set.  
Il gigante buono attirò l'attenzione di tutti urlando e agitando le braccia per poi avvolgerle attorno alle spalle di Noel che lo guardava perplesso.   
"Pare che ci sarà un'altro importante annuncio del nostro ragazzaccio oggi, ho appena letto il comunicato stampa." Poi fece cenno al moro di continuare.  
'Comunicato stampa? Di già?' Pensò Noel. Avrebbe voluto prima parlarne in privato con Cam ma ormai era tardi... sarebbe comunque venuto a saperlo...  
Fece un respiro profondo, piantò i suoi occhi su Cameron e parlò.  
"Io e Layla ci siamo fidanzati ufficialmente. Mi sposo!"


	5. Capitolo 5

                               

"Sei solo un bastardo! Lo dirò a tutti... dirò a tutti quello che hai fatto! Vattene via! Vai dalla tua puttana!"  
Noel si diresse verso la porta, reggendosi a malapena sulle gambe, quando sentì la voce di Layla che lo chiamava e subito tornò indietro. Lei era nell'ingresso, inginocchiata in un angolo, ancora in lacrime, con le mani tra i capelli. Vederla così gli provocò una forte fitta al cuore e a quel punto le sue gambe non ressero più e cadde in ginocchio accanto a lei. In quel momento riuscì solo a pensare di non volerla perdere, di aver commesso un grosso errore.  
"Mi dispiace tanto!" Disse lui con la voce tremula.  
"Cosa ci è successo?"  
"Non volevo che accadesse tutto questo... non avrei mai voluto ferirti."  
Fin dal loro primo incontro rimase colpito dal suo sorriso genuino e dalla sua innata gentilezza. Era il tipo di donna che chiunque avrebbe voluto nella propria vita, e lui l’aveva ferita. Non era stato capace di darle l’amore che meritava, non l’aveva trattata come avrebbe dovuto e nonostante tutto lei cercava ancora di andargli incontro, di salvare il loro rapporto.  
"Ha significato qualcosa per te? Perché se non è così, possiamo cercare di superarlo senza buttare tutto nel cesso." Sussurrò dolcemente, accarezzandogli la guancia.   
'Cosa ha significato Cam per lui?' Se lo era chiesto centinaia di volte da quella notte ma non era mai riuscito a darsi una risposta, di una cosa però era consapevole, qualcosa aveva significato... aveva significato tanto, molto più di quanto volesse ammettere a se stesso. Noel sapeva di amarla ancora, ma in un modo completamente diverso da come era prima, non aveva nulla di passionale, non c’era quel calore bruciante che lo divorava da dentro, non era l'amore che dovrebbero condividere due amanti, quel sentimento che ora era più simile a quello che provava per Cameron, anche se si guardava bene dal definirlo 'amore'. Non poteva perdonarselo, Layla davvero meritava qualcuno che l'amasse con la stessa intensità con cui era capace di amare lei ed era quello che intendeva fare. Noel sapeva qual'era la cosa giusta da fare, si sarebbe preso cura di lei fino ad innamorarsene di nuovo. Decise di ricominciare da capo mentendo un'ultima volta, chiuse gli occhi per soffocare le lacrime, poi prese la mano di lei dalla sua guancia e la strinse forte.  
"No, non ha significato niente." Si sentì come se avesse rinnegato una parte di se.  
"E allora provamelo. Dimentichiamo tutto e sposiamoci."  
Noel annuì in silenzio.  
Le sensazioni provate con Cam erano state indescrivibili, forse irripetibili, le avrebbe portate per sempre con se, nascoste nel suo cuore. Ma perdere Layla per lui era impensabile, era giusta per la vita che desiderava, per i progetti che voleva realizzare, lei era il suo passato, presente e futuro.   
Quello che provava per Cam, qualunque cosa fosse, se lo sarebbe fatto passare.

"Io e Layla ci siamo fidanzati ufficialmente. Mi sposo!"  
Noel aveva lanciato la bomba addosso a Cam guardandolo dritto negli occhi e lui sentì tutto il suo mondo crollargli sotto i piedi. Approfittando della confusione della pioggia di congratulazioni che travolse il futuro sposo, andò a rifugiarsi nel suo camerino. Iniziò a respirare in modo affannoso, aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime che gli appannarono la vista non riuscendo più a distinguere i tratti in modo preciso.  
'Come può sposarsi dopo quello che c'è stato tra noi?'  
Il rosso afferrava freneticamente tutto quello che gli capitava sotto tiro, spostandolo da una parte all'altra in un caotico tentativo di fare ordine, ma finì per creare ancora più confusione. Quella notizia lo aveva fatto andare fuori di testa. Cam non aveva minimamente considerato che Noel potesse non provare ciò che provava lui, certo, l'ultima volta che si erano visti avevano discusso e si erano detti cose pesanti ma che non pensavano veramente, dettate dalla rabbia del momento.  
Nonostante le parole del moro, che si ostinava a negare la loro relazione, il rosso era certo che il sentimento fosse ricambiato, glielo aveva letto negli occhi.   
Almeno così credeva... ma ora iniziava a pensare che forse si era illuso, che Noel non aveva mai provato nulla e che per lui era stato solo sesso.   
No, non ne era convinto!   
All'improvviso gli tornò in mente che poco prima dell'annuncio del suo dannato matrimonio il moro gli aveva detto di aver parlato con Layla e di averle raccontato tutto...  
'Ma tutto cosa? Cosa le aveva detto? E lei cosa aveva risposto? Ma soprattutto, come ci si arriva ad una proposta di matrimonio dopo la confessione di un tradimento?' Cam non riusciva a capire.  
Sentì la porta aprirsi, poi la voce di Noel.  
"Hey."  
Cam tirò su con il naso, se fosse scoppiato a piangere davanti a lui non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.  
"Perché sei qui? Non voglio parlarti ora."  
"Volevo solo assicurarmi che stessi bene."  
Senza neanche voltarsi per guardarlo il ragazzo sbuffò una risata mentre continuava a lanciare roba per aria.  
"Volevo parlarne prima con te ma non ne ho avuto il tempo...".  
"Si, come ti pare, non importa. Congratulazioni!" Cam lo interruppe Cercava di reprimere la collera che gli ribolliva dentro. Aveva bisogno di risposte, voleva sapere la verità ma era troppo arrabbiato e deluso per parlare con lui.  
"Puoi, per favore, fermarti un momento? Vorrei parlarti..."  
Il ragazzo si fermò e si voltò verso di lui poi lo interruppe di nuovo.  
"Vorresti parlarmi? Bene, allora parliamo... però parliamo di quello che vorrei io... io vorrei che tu stessi insieme a me, dimmi solo che lo vuoi anche tu, dimmi che vuoi me. Voglio che tu mi ami come io amo te!"  
Cam voleva baciarlo e toccarlo, ma non poteva farlo, non poteva fare niente, a parte morire di voglia e frustrazione.  
"Dimmi la verità... tu che cosa vuoi?"  
Noel rimase spiazzato da quelle parole dette con tanta sicurezza e sincerità.   
Avrebbe voluto fare altrettanto, mettendo da parte imbarazzo e incertezza, perché Cameron non meritava che lui gli mentisse, non dopo che almeno lui aveva avuto il coraggio di esprimere i suoi sentimenti senza nascondersi. Non meritava di essere deluso ancora, non con quello sguardo speranzoso in trepidante attesa dipinto sul viso. Il moro capiva la confusione dell’altro, era normale che gli facesse quelle domande, era colpa sua e del suo comportamento se ora si trovavano in quella situazione. In quel momento sentiva di voler stare con lui, lo voleva davvero, ma non si sentiva pronto e probabilmente non lo sarebbe stato mai. L'idea di avere una relazione con Cameron gli sembrava tanto irrealizzabile quanto stupida. Dichiararsi, per Noel, era un’opzione da scartare a priori. Allora, cosa avrebbe dovuto fare?  
Non avendo ottenuto nessuna reazione dall'altro, Cam gli afferrò i fianchi e lo inchiodò alla parete. Il moro, mentre sentiva il suo cuore accelerare, non poté fare a meno di pensare che in quel camerino sembrava sempre finire con le spalle al muro. Il rosso si portò in avanti e incrociò il suo sguardo, sfiorò il naso di Noel con il suo, e posò un bacio sulle sue labbra.  
"Ti amo." Sussurrò arrossendo fino alla punta delle orecchie mentre aspettava la risposta.  
Noel sentì il terremoto scuoterlo dall'interno, una valanga che lo travolgeva e gli toglieva il respiro; voleva piangere di gioia ma allo stesso tempo picchiarlo perché così rendeva tutto ancora più difficile. Con quelle due semplice parole quel ragazzino aveva abbattuto tutte le sue barriere, sentiva le sue difese crollare poco a poco ed era sicuro di non essere riuscito a nascondere i brividi che avevano percorso il suo corpo per quel semplice bacio. Se non lo avesse fermato immediatamente era sicuro di non riuscire a portare a termine ciò che si era prefissato di fare. Rimase paralizzato, la faccia di Cam così vicina, lo stava ancora fissando in silenzio, lo sguardo determinato e imbarazzato al tempo stesso. Il suo respiro caldo che gli solleticava la pelle lasciava percepire un forte eccitamento che il più giovane non intendeva nascondere.  
Il moro pensò che quello che gli stava accadendo non era paragonabile a niente di tutto quello che aveva provato in passato, non aveva mai saggiato nulla di simile, non si era mai sentito in quel modo. Desiderava avere tutto di lui, era tutto troppo bello per poterne fare a meno dopo averlo provato. Ma Noel aveva preso la sua decisione, ed era quella giusta, così represse tutto quello che avrebbe voluto dirgli e rimase in silenzio. Cam lasciò a Noel la possibilità di rispondere per qualche minuto, rimanendo con il fiato sospeso, ma il silenzio prolungato del ragazzo al rosso sembrò una risposta abbastanza chiara.  
Con un solo sguardo mostrò al moro tutta la delusione e la sofferenza che stava provando. Si sentì patetico e ferito, rabbia e dolore si mescolarono nel suo petto, respirò pesantemente dal naso e si allontanò da Noel che deglutì a fatica.   
Prima di uscire dal camerino diede un'ultima occhiata all'uomo i cui occhi ora erano fissi sul pavimento.  
"Non c'è nessun 'noi', giusto?" Fece un'altra pausa cercando di reprimere il tremolio nella sua voce, ma per l'ennesima volta non ottenne nessuna risposta.  
"Pensavo che magari avresti riconsiderato l'idea di sposarla, ho pensato che avresti scelto me. Che stupido, eh?!"  
'Scegliere lui?' Noel sentiva di non avere la possibilità di scegliere, non c’era niente che potesse fare di diverso. Ferirlo e farsi odiare era l’unico modo per liberare entrambi da quel legame sbagliato. Non aveva scusanti per il modo in cui l'aveva trattato, né per quello che stava per fare, ma era necessario porre fine a tutta quella storia.  
"Cam!"  
Il rosso si voltò e lo guardò in silenzio.  
Noel sentiva una vocina nel suo cuore che gli diceva di non spingersi troppo oltre, di non dire cose che non pensava realmente, ma non l'ascoltò.  
"Io voglio stare con Layla."  
L’espressione ferita sul volto del più piccolo lo fece sentire in colpa per quella bugia. Non c’era niente di vero in ciò che aveva detto, ma quello era l’unico modo che aveva per allontanarlo, per fargli crede di non provare nulla per lui.  
C’era un’immensa tristezza nei suoi grandi occhi verdi e nel modo in cui lo stava guardando, ma era solo per il suo bene se lo stava rifiutando in quel modo.  
Cam si sentì svuotato, come se una parte importante di sé lo avesse abbandonato. Rimase con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto per qualche minuto, poi con il volto privo di qualsiasi espressione si rivolse al ragazzo davanti a sé.  
"Ci aspettano al trucco." Disse prima di uscire sbattendo la porta.   
Era arrabbiato, Noel non lo biasimava. Avrebbe voluto raggiungerlo, dirgli tutto quello che provava veramente e baciarlo fino a fargli perdere il fiato... invece tirò un calcio al muro per la frustrazione e rimase a fissare la porta.

[Nella foto: Tweet di Cameron  
La amo ancora  
Non vorrei  
Ma non la odio  
Per aver scelto lui  
E nemmeno  
La biasimo  
Penso solo  
Che si sbagliava]

Cameron era così entusiata di lavorare alla scena del coming out di Mickey, la rissa, il litigio duro con Terry e la pace tenera con Ian. *Studiando il copione, il rosso aveva pensato che in quel momento i loro personaggi avrebbero dovuto sorseggiare un drink, quindi aveva portato una fiaschietta sul set nascosta sotto la giacca, per tirarla fuori a sorpresa durante le riprese, improvvisando come facevano sempre. Aveva pianificato di riportare la fiaschietta a casa tenendola come un ricordo che poi avrebbe condiviso con Noel.  
Cam già sognava il momento in cui anche loro due sarebbero usciti allo scoperto, mai avrebbe immaginato che invece alla fine di quella giornata il suo sogno si sarebbe infranto, lasciandolo con il cuore spezzato.

"Sei proprio uno stronzo!" Mickey rise.

Cam era ancora tremendamente arrabbiato ma quel suo sorriso riusciva sempre a fargli dimenticare ogni cosa.  
Tutto intorno a loro era finto, la neve, il sangue che gli imbrattava la faccia, le battute e le risate che prevedeva il copione... ma la tristezza nei loro occhi era reale.  
Gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle e poi afferrandogli la testa gli posò un bacio tra i capelli, quel bacio non era previsto nella scena ma Noel assecondò l'improvvisazione del rosso con gli occhi lucidi, sentì in quel gesto tutto il dolore dell'altro e anche il suo.

Non fu difficile per Cameron fingere uno stato depressivo nelle scene successive. Non voleva più avere niente a che fare con lui, desiderava solo che la fine delle riprese arrivasse il prima possibile. 

Il primo di Marzo del 2014 Cameron era stato invitato al 'Secret Room Events Red Carpet Style Lounge'**, nel lussuosissimo Montage Hotel a Beverly Hills in California.   
Il ragazzo non aveva nessuna voglia di partecipare a quello stupido evento, ma cambiò idea quando seppe che ci sarebbe stato anche Noel.  
Da quel maledetto giorno non avevano fatto altro che evitarsi, fino a quel sabato quando Cam si ritrovò a guidare verso Beverly Hills, sfidando le piogge torrenziali, nella speranza di incontrarlo.  
Quel bastardo gli aveva spezzato il cuore e Cam ancora non era riuscito a rimetterne insieme i pezzi... ma allora perché lo stava facendo? Perché l'unica cosa che voleva era rivederlo?  
Una volta arrivato gli ci vollero pochi minuti per trovarlo tra la folla e subito Noel incrociò il suo sguardo come se avesse avvertito la sua presenza. Sembrava esserci una forza superiore che li spingeva l'uno verso l'altro, ma non riuscendo a trovare il coraggio di avvicinarsi si erano limitati a fissarsi di tanto in tanto aspettando che uno dei due facesse la prima mossa finché finalmente non riuscirono a fingere un incontro del tutto casuale, ma non era stato facile.  
"Allora…" Iniziò titubante Cam.  
"Come va?"  
"Bene, grazie. Anche tu, mi pare."  
"Si, si, bene." Accennò un sorriso.  
L'atmosfere era un po' tesa, l'imbarazzo era palpabile, così il rosso pensò di dover evitare a qualunque costo di far calare il silenzio.  
' Dì qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa!' si ripeteva nella testa.  
"Come sta..." Gli riuscì impossibile pronunciare quel nome.  
"Layla?"  
"Si."  
"Bene." Fece una pausa, quasi fosse indeciso se continuare a parlare.  
"Abbiamo avuto un periodo... è stato un po'... adesso è passato." Balbettò Noel.  
"Oh uh, bene."  
"Sono qui con lei. Non so dove sia in questo momento ma... è in giro."  
Il rosso pensò di aver tirato fuori l'unico argomento che avrebbe invece dovuto evitare... e il silenzio calò comunque.   
Furono interrotti da una ragazza che chiese un'intervista ai due attori di Shameless per MBN Newsvideoweb.   
Dopo pochi secondi di titubanza entrambi iniziarono a comportarsi tranquillamente, a ridere e scherzare, come avevano sempre fatto per le telecamere. Come se gli fosse stato concesso per quei pochi minuti di tornare ad essere quello che erano un tempo, senza drammi. Si scambiarono battute, sguardi complici e pacche apparentemente amichevoli ma ogni tocco nascondeva molto di più, risvegliava in Noel ricordi e sensazioni che si era imposto di dimenticare. Continuava a guardarlo mentre l'altro parlava gesticolando e sorrideva... a Noel era mancato tremendamente quel sorriso così dolce che il rosso non gli rivolgeva più ma sapeva di non poter fargliene una colpa.  
Non si accorsero che dietro di loro qualcuno li stava osservando. Neanche a Layla, la ragazza di Noel, sfuggirono quegli sguardi impossibili da fraintendere e all'improvviso tutto le fu chiaro.

[Nella foto: Cam e Noel durante l'intervista e Layla che il guarda da lontano.]  
[Video dell'intervista](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGrV65iOs0k).

Layla aprì la porta della loro casa a L.A. lentamente, lo guardò con aria gelida e lo fece entrare senza dire una parola. Era rimasta in silenzio per l'intero tragitto fino a casa anche se il suo ragazzo non se ne era nemmeno accorto preso dai suoi pensieri.  
"Qualcosa non va?" Chiese Noel quando alla fine quello sguardo di ghiaccio catturò la sua attenzione.  
Lei si diresse in salotto con passo deciso, afferrò un bicchiere dal carrello da cocktail e sedutasi sul grande divano si preparò un Martini.  
"Cameron Monaghan..."  
Noel sobbalzò nel sentirle pronunciare quel nome.  
"È lui, non è così?" La sua, più che una domanda, sembrava un’affermazione sarcastica.  
Il cuore del moro iniziò a battere violentemente, quasi stesse per saltargli fuori dal petto.  
"Non c'è bisogno che tu risponda, vi ho visti questa sera, è talmente evidente..." Bevve tutto in un sorso. Si sentì una vera stupida per non averlo capito prima.  
Layla fissava il bicchiere vuoto con aria assorta e di tanto in tanto sul viso le spuntava un sorriso che non riusciva a nascondere la sua disperazione.  
"Te lo sei scopato davvero?" Posò la coppa triangolare e si alzò.  
Noel sentì una fitta al cuore sentendo la donna sminuire in quel modo quello che c'era stato tra lui e Cam e quello che aveva provato quella notte.  
Era stata molto di più di una scopata, averlo dentro di se, sentire le sue mani su tutto il corpo, ascoltarlo sussurrare il suo nome e annusare il suo odore aveva lasciato un segno indelebile dentro di lui.  
Sentire i loro cuori battere alla stessa velocità petto contro petto e desiderare di rimanere così per sempre senza muoversi di un millimetro.   
Aveva detto di amarlo, e sì, doveva essere vero per forza, quegli occhi non potevano mentire.  
Noel avrebbe solo voluto baciarlo e farla finita con le vocine e tutti i tabù che si era ficcato in testa pur di non rovinare le cose.  
Quel turbinio di emozioni erano troppo difficili per lui da gestire al punto da spaventarlo a morte e spingerlo a scappare per trovare rifugio in qualcosa di più semplice e sicuro.  
"Cristo Santo, Noel, è un ragazzino!"  
"Lui non è..." Iniziò senza finire "È successo solo una volta, è stato un errore!"  
Nonostante tutto Noel lo pensava davvero.  
"Stai dicendo che da quella volta non è più successo?"  
"No, mai. Gli ho detto che voglio stare con te ed è finita!"  
"Perché dovrei crederti?"  
"Perché... perché è la verità. Contrariamente a quello che pensi ora, l'idea di ferirti ancora mi fa star male."  
Layla lo guardò con gli occhi iniettati di sangue, era furiosa.  
"Troppo tardi! Vuoi il mio perdono per aver voluto lui e non me? Vuoi solo alleggerirti la coscienza!"  
"No, non pretendo che mi perdoni, perché so di non meritarlo." Rimase a guardarla senza dire altro, vederla in quello stato per la seconda volta lo faceva stare male, ma allo stesso tempo sapeva che tutto quello ormai era inevitabile.  
"Lo avevo fatto, ti avevo perdonato, ma poi ho scoperto che vai a letto con gli uomini! Da quando, Noel? Io non ti riconosco più, non so più chi sei! Per te il nostro rapporto era solo una copertura? Mi hai mai amata davvero?" Anche se si sentiva più ferita che mai quell'idea le pareva quasi ridicola. Il suo ragazzo non era capace di azioni del genere, era troppo sincero, troppo giusto per comportarsi da bastardo. Eppure era successo, l'aveva tradita e il modo in cui Noel si comportava la confondeva, sembrava quasi non essere pentito per quello che aveva fatto.  
Lo guardò con occhi freddi, come se niente avesse potuto scalfirla, anche se dentro aveva la tempesta, se il ragazzo fosse stato un bicchiere fra le sue mani lo avrebbe scagliato sul pavimento per frantumarlo. Fece un passo verso di lui, racchiuse tutta la sua collera e disperazione in uno schiaffo che lo colpì forte in pieno volto.  
Dopo quel gesto la ragazza ritrovò un po' di lucidità, la rabbia lasciò il posto alla rassegnazione. Conosceva bene Noel e sapeva che non avrebbe mai fatto qualcosa di simile solo per capriccio. Non aveva dubbi su cosa aveva visto negli occhi del suo ragazzo mentre guardava Cameron, uno sguardo che non le rivolgeva ormai da anni o forse non lo aveva fatto mai.   
Ma aveva troppa paura di chiedere perché sentirselo dire lo avrebbe reso reale e a quel punto non sarebbero potuti più tornare indietro.  
"Lo ami?"  
Per Noel quella domanda fu come un pugno nello stomaco che lo lasciò senza fiato. Rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, sapendo che qualsiasi cosa fosse uscita dalla sua bocca non sarebbe stata comunque quella giusta.  
"Io non lo so." Disse disperato, consapevole che non averlo negato equivaleva ad una confessione.  
"Sei un figlio di puttana, Noel! Avevi detto che non aveva significato niente e ora parli di amore? Quello che io e te abbiamo avuto per più di otto anni è amore. Questo potrà essere divertente, potrai anche esserti divertito con lui, ma non osare chiamarlo amore! L'amore ha bisogno di tempo per crescere, è normale che per noi le farfalle nello stomaco se ne siano andate, ma l'amore rimane. Con lui ci hai solo scopato una volta, se ne andranno anche con lui."  
"Non l'ho fatto per divertirmi! E questo vale anche per Cameron, non è quel tipo di persona." Provò a dire il moro, ma, improvvisamente, non ne era più sicuro. Non era più sicuro di nulla.  
"Che cosa ha da perdere lui, Noel? Lui è così giovane! Scommetto che non ha una relazione, vero?  
Ma tu si... e piani per il matrimonio e bambini. E adesso butteresti via tutto per un ragazzino?  
Ma non lo capisci? Lui vuole divertirsi, fare nuove esperienze, sei solo questo per lui!  
Forse si renderà conto che preferisce le ragazze, e poi?  
Tu avrai rinunciato a tutto, per cosa? Per compiacerlo per un po'?  
Non essere sciocco, Noel, per favore! Sai che ti amo! Pensa a cosa hai intenzione di rinunciare, una vita stabile e facile."  
Noel si sentì preso in fallo e la guardò senza fiatare, Layla aveva ragione, su tutto; la sua ragazza non aveva fatto altro che dare voce a tutte le sue più grandi paure che fino a quel momento aveva cercato di nascondere.  
'Per Cameron è tutto un gioco? Le loro vite sono troppo diverse? La loro differenza di età è troppo grande? Anche le loro visioni per il futuro sono discordanti? Lasciare Layla sarebbe stato un grosso errore?'  
"Non dici niente, vero? Sai che è così, sai che ho ragione."  
Il peso nel petto che il ragazzo aveva sentito per tutti quei mesi gli sembrò un macigno troppo grande da poter sopportare ancora.  
"Vuoi fare coming out? Non è una cosa da nulla, ti renderebbe la vita difficile! Rischi di perdere tutto e compromettere anche il tuo lavoro! Ci hai pensato?"  
No, a questo non ci aveva mai pensato. Noel si strofinò il viso con i palmi delle mani, inspirò ansimando. Non c'era aria nei suoi polmoni, solo panico.  
Guardò fuori dalla finestra, aria, aveva bisogno di aria, non riusciva a respirare.  
Si diresse verso la porta a passo svelto, sentì la voce di Layla che lo chiamava, come un déjà-vu, ma questa volta non tornò indietro.

Dopo aver lasciato la sua casa Noel permise alle sue gambe di muoversi libere, non aveva una meta precisa e non era sicuro di dove dovesse andare in quel momento, sapeva solo di dover camminare nonostante l'acquazzone che si abbatteva su di lui.   
Ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi vedeva il volto di Cam, la sua bella faccia pallida con tutte le lentiggini a cornice di quel sorriso che lo stava facendo impazzire. Dopo quelle che sembrarono ore si ritrovò davanti alla casa del rosso ma non se ne stupì poi molto. Non sapeva di preciso che ore fossero ma era molto tardi, nessuno si sarebbe sognato di suonare a casa di qualcuno a quell'ora, ma a Noel non importava, non dopo quella notte orribile che sembrava non finire mai.  
Si sentiva vuoto e privo di emozioni. Voleva provare qualcosa e sapeva che vedendo Cam ci sarebbe riuscito. Avvertiva l'urgenza di capire se quello che aveva provato con lui era reale e se nel rivederlo avrebbe pensato ancora che stare insieme fosse una cosa sbagliata.  
Fanculo!  
Suonò.  
Nonostante l'ora tarda Cam era sul divano a guardare un film, non riusciva a dormire perché l'agitazione per aver visto Noel poche ore prima ancora non lo aveva abbandonato. Preso com'era dal vecchio film horror che passava in tv, trasalì quando all'improvviso sentì suonare il campanello.  
Chi poteva essere a quell'ora?  
Pensò subito al peggio. Corse al videocitofono e rimase shockato nel vedere Noel rannicchiato davanti al portone sotto la pioggia battente.  
Esitò per un momento, poi rispose.  
"È successo qualcosa? Stai bene?"  
"Non è successo niente."  
"Allora vai via, potrebbe vederti qualcuno."  
"Non c'è anima viva qui intorno. Ho bisogno di vederti."  
Cam non rispose, forse a causa del forte scossone che gli provocarono quelle parole. Appoggiò la cornetta del citofono su una tempia e rimase a guardarlo in silenzio dal piccolo schermo.  
"Cam, so che sei ancora lì, riesco a sentire il tuo respiro. Ti prego, fammi entrare, c'è il cazzo di diluvio universale qui fuori! Muoio di freddo!"  
Il più giovane rimase in silenzio ancora per qualche secondo.  
"Sali." Gracchiò la voce dal microfono, poi il portone si spalancò.  
Quando aprì la porta d'ingresso più interna se lo ritrovò sul pianerottolo, bagnato fradicio, con le braccia conserte che tremava come una foglia.  
"Ciao!" Gli disse sbattendo i denti.  
"Ciao?" Gli rispose lui sorpreso.  
Cam guardò ancora una volta l’uomo sulla soglia chiedendosi se i suoi occhi non gli stessero facendo qualche brutto scherzo o se quell'incontro stesse accadendo davvero. Non erano sicuri di cosa si sarebbero dovuti dire, di cosa avrebbero dovuto parlare, per cui rimasero in silenzio a fissarsi. Noel sembrava volergli chiedere tante di quelle cose da non sapere da dove cominciare, i suoi occhi sembravano lucidi e continuava a deglutire, probabilmente tentando di far scendere giù quel magone che lo stava soffocando.  
Il rosso non sapeva come sentirsi, credeva che rivedendolo sarebbe crollato nuovamente, invece era felice di vederlo... si malediva per questo e si impose di non cedere per nessun motivo.  
"Che diavolo..." Provò ad esordire, ma Noel lo interruppe subito.  
"Devo parlarti." Le sue labbra erano viola.  
"Non ho intenzione di parlare con te."  
"Ok, allora puoi stare in silenzio ad ascoltare." Fece per entrare ma il braccio teso dell'altro gli impedì di varcare la soglia.  
"Hey, hey, dove credi di andare?"   
"Voglio solo... E-e-etciù!" Starnutì all'improvviso e poi tirò su con il naso.  
Noel sembrava un pulcino bagnato e Cam non riuscì a trattenere un tenero sorriso, ma cercò di nasconderlo. Dando un'altro sguardo al ragazzo però la sua attenzione si soffermò sugli abiti bagnati che gli aderivano al corpo, lo trovò tremendamente sexy. Ok, forse quello era un motivo abbastanza valido per cedere, ma non l'avrebbe fatto. Si malediva anche per questo!  
Pensò che era abbastanza arrabbiato con lui da potergli resistere, così decise di farlo entrare.  
"Aspetta qui." Cam sparì nel corridoio per qualche minuto, poi tornò con un accappatoio e una vaschetta tra le mani.  
"Spogliati." Disse severo porgendo l'accappatoio a Noel.  
"Fai sul serio?"  
"Dipende... non ti faccio entrare in casa tutto sgocciolante. Vuoi rimanere sul pianerottolo?"  
Il ragazzo ripose i vestiti bagnati nella vaschetta e lasciò le scarpe fuori dalla porta. Rimasto con la sola biancheria esitò.  
"Non fare tanto il prezioso, non c'è nulla che non abbia già visto." Cam rimase fermo davanti a lui ma girò comunque la testa per non guardare.  
Noel indossò l'accappatoio, decisamente troppo lungo per lui, e una volta legatolo si sfilò i boxer. Finalmente il rosso lo lasciò entrare.  
"Vieni, metto i vestiti nell'asciugatrice."  
Noel chiuse la porta e lo seguì.  
"Quello è il bagno, l'asciugacapelli è nel mobiletto sopra il lavandino." Disse indicando una porta in fondo al corridoio.  
"Ci vorrà un po', ti porto qualcosa di asciutto."  
Mentre era in bagno ad asciugarsi, Noel continuava a tremare ma non più per il freddo. Aprì la porta quando Cam bussò e gli diede della biancheria pulita e una tuta verde scuro.  
"A me non sta più quindi..." Disse il rosso con un filo di voce e Noel fece un cenno per ringraziarlo. A lui stava grande comunque e dovette fare due risvolti sia alle gambe che alle braccia.  
'Maledetto spilungone!'  
Quando uscì dal bagno raggiunse Cam che era seduto sul divano. Alzò il viso verso l’alto, non era sicuro di come dover cominciare quella conversazione.  
"Mi dispiace di essere piombato qui all'improvviso... a quest'ora..." Disse rimanendo alle spalle del divano.  
Cam non rispose, continuò a guardare la tv.  
"Stavi dormendo?"  
Ancora silenzio.  
"Cam!"  
"Potresti lasciarmi vedere il film in pace? Ti ho già detto che non voglio parlare con te. Prenditi una birra se vuoi, ma chiudi il becco!" Disse mentre beveva l'ultimo sorso dalla sua.  
"Ho già visto questo film, l'assassino è il maggiordomo. Ora puoi starmi a sentire?"  
Noel lo sentì ringhiare qualcosa di incomprensibile a denti stretti mentre si portava le mani tra i capelli rossi. Il biondo accennò un sorrisetto provocatorio e per sua fortuna Cam, di spalle, non poté vederlo. Il rosso spense la tv e lasciò cadere il telecomando accanto a se, poi raggiunse il frigo e prese due birre, le aprì e ne posò una sul tavolo. Noel lo raggiunse e Cam, appoggiandosi alla cucina, gli fece un cenno invitandolo a sedersi, ma lui rimase fermo.  
"La tua promessa sposa sa che sei qui?"  
"Lei... sa di noi. Non sono stato io a dirglielo, l'ha capito da sola. Dice che è evidente."  
"A quanto pare è più sveglia di te." Sbuffò una risata.  
Noel aveva desiderato baciarlo dal primo momento in cui l’aveva rivisto e non aveva smesso di pensarci neanche quando era con Layla, sembrava non poterlo evitare.  
Ripensava a come tutto era cambiato dopo un bacio, un piccolo minuscolo bacio aveva scatenato l’inferno fra loro. Ricordava ancora il modo in cui Cam era entrato in camera sua quella sera, con le guance rosse e la faccia di un condannato a morte, era tutto così diverso da quel giorno. Si guardò intorno e si ritrovò ad immaginare una vita insieme a lui in quella casa, serate passate sul divano a guardare un film, vederlo cucinare la colazione la mattina, tenere il suo spazzolino in bagno e dei vestiti nell'armadio, ma soprattutto amoreggiare in ogni angolo per giornate intere; a pensarci non sembrava una cosa così sbagliata da doverla nascondere.   
D'un tratto prese consapevolezza di quello che stava facendo, aveva lasciato la sua ragazza, no... la sua promessa sposa in lacrime per suonare a casa di Cameron nel cuore della notte in preda al desiderio di vederlo, aveva fantasticato su una vita insieme e, come se non bastasse, in quel momento la cosa che voleva di più al mondo era liberare il rosso dal suo pigiama a quadri e trascinarlo sul divano.  
Un brivido lo scosse dalla testa ai piedi, fu spaventato dall'irruenza dei suoi stessi pensieri. Le parole di Layla, scolpite a fuoco nella sua mente, presero il controllo su di lui, tutti i dubbi e le incertezze lo travolsero come un treno in corsa e si lasciò prendere dal panico. Si mise le mani tremanti nei capelli e strinse forte nel tentativo di mettere ordine nella sua testa.   
"Sono venuto per dirti che voglio finirla qui." Disse impulsivamente.  
Cam si pietrificò sul posto, non riusciva a credere a quello che aveva appena sentito.  
"Grazie per esserti disturbato a venire fin qui in piena notte per ribadire il concetto, stronzo! Lo avevo già capito! Perché continui a ripetermelo? Vuoi convincere me o te stesso?"  
"Dico sul serio Cam, non credo ci sia altro da fare. È stato un errore, lasciamoci tutto alle spalle. È meglio così per tutti. È giusto così in fondo." Nel dirlo non riuscì a guardarlo negli occhi, non credeva nemmeno lui in quello che stava dicendo.  
Cam rimase interdetto per un attimo, poi gridò improvvisamente.  
"Sta zitto!" Non voleva sentire altro, per lui quelle non erano altro che menzogne, un mucchio di inutili scuse senza alcun valore che l’altro non aveva smesso un attimo di rifilargli da quando aveva deciso per entrambi che quella relazione era sbagliata. Lo diceva solo per allontanarlo e per convincersi di aver preso la decisione giusta, ma lui non era così stupido da cascarci. Questa volta non gli avrebbe permesso di fuggire, se voleva davvero rinunciare a loro, avrebbe dovuto affrontarlo e non c’era miglior modo se non metterlo davanti all'evidenza.  
"Perché hai tutta questa paura? Te lo leggo negli occhi e in quelle mani che tremano, il terrore di vivere una vita che non vuoi. Perché non riesci a lasciarti andare a quello che provi?"  
Noel sentì un senso di oppressione schiacciargli il petto impedendogli di respirare.  
"Sei solo un codardo!" Disse con rabbia Cam prima di prenderlo per le spalle e baciarlo.  
Le labbra di Cam risvegliarono le sue emozioni, tutte quante, mescolate nel suo petto.  
Sentiva qualcosa, finalmente! Ma si rese conto che ciò che provava erano paura e angoscia.  
Lo amava, ne era sicuro, e questo lo spaventava da morire, perché non poteva averlo, quel legame avrebbe distrutto le loro vite, ne era convinto al punto di respingere tutti i suoi sentimenti per Cameron, incapace di mostrargli quello che provava, incapace di dirgli quanto significasse per lui.  
Cam aveva ragione, era un codardo.  
Questa era l’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare, c’erano altri motivi a spingerlo a rigettare quell'amore in quel modo e Cam lo aveva capito ma, a differenza sua, era sempre stato convinto che qualsiasi ostacolo valesse molto meno di quello che provavano l’uno per l’altro. Noel non era sicuro di chi dei due avesse ragione, l’unica cosa che desiderava era che il più piccolo vivesse una vita il più normale possibile, con qualcuno da amare, per lui desiderava il meglio, voleva che fosse felice e credeva con tutto se stesso che non sarebbe mai riuscito ad esserlo se avessero iniziato una relazione insieme.  
Sì, sentiva qualcosa finalmente, ma ora desiderava non averlo fatto...  
La confusione interiore di Noel aumentò a dismisura, era come un uragano che passando distruggeva ogni cosa dentro di lui.   
Se fosse esistito un pulsante per spegnere tutto, anche solo per un breve momento, lo avrebbe premuto senza pensarci due volte.  
Cam continuava a baciarlo, sentendolo arrendevole e disperato, come cera tra le sue mani.  
"Parlami! Sono io, non devi nasconderti con me! Cerca almeno di spiegarmi le tue reali motivazioni senza scuse inutili che non convincono nessuno." Disse dopo aver rotto il bacio.  
Vedendo Cameron così triste sentì il senso di colpa opprimerlo... dannazione, il rosso continuava a dimostrargli il suo amore mentre lui era freddo come il ghiaccio.  
"Cazzo, Cam!" Sbottò all'improvviso.  
"Io non sono adatto a te, non potrei mai darti quello che vuoi, non sono la persona con cui vuoi stare! Per te non sarebbe un grosso problema se le cose dovessero finire tra di noi, saresti ancora in tempo per andare avanti, tornare a frequentare le ragazze, sposarti e avere dei bambini, come se non fosse successo niente. Sarà stata solo un'esperienza per te, che va bene, perché alla tua età è normale fare stupide cazzate e poi passare oltre. Ma per me è... è completamente diverso. Ho finito di fare nuove esperienze, so cosa voglio. Ma tu non puoi saperlo, perchè hai vent'anni, hai tempo per arrivare a realizzare quello che vuoi veramente." Parlò velocemente senza mai fermarsi "E se la verità su questa storia venisse a galla non immagini quali sarebbero le conseguenze!"  
Cam inspirò profondamente prima di scoppiare in una risata sarcastica.  
"Le nuove esperienze di merda di nuovo? Davvero, Noel? Ma ti senti quando parli? Non puoi veramente credere in tutte le stronzate che dici! Non me ne frega niente delle conseguenze, in nessun caso potrei considerare un errore stare con te!"  
"Io... io ora voglio solo vivere una vita stabile, con qualcuno al mio fianco, che vuole sposarsi e avere dei figli. Perché, cazzo, ho ventinove anni, Cam! Ho nove cazzo di anni più di te! Sto con la stessa ragazza da otto anni e abbiamo già pensato al matrimonio e ai bambini. Sono ad un passo dall'essere un marito e un padre. E cazzo... voglio diventare padre, l'ho sempre voluto. Avere una famiglia è sempre stata una delle mie priorità." Noel fece una pausa drammatica "Ma poi sei arrivato tu... e tutto è cambiato. Ho pensato di rinunciare ad ogni cosa per te, dopo un solo bacio, dopo una sola notte non mi importava più di nulla. In così poco tempo tu..." La voce gli tremò e deglutì a vuoto prima di continuare con più foga di prima "Faccio dei pensieri su di te che non riesco a controllare. Hai una vaga idea dell’effetto che hai su di me!? Come posso non avere paura!" Dopo un respiro profondo in cui ripercorse ancora una volta i suoi pensieri arrivò alla conclusione del suo discorso "Non posso mandare per aria il mio intero piano per il futuro, rompere dopo otto anni, annullare il matrimonio, rinunciare ai figli, deludere le aspettative della mia famiglia, ritrovarmi improvvisamente in una relazione gay con uno più giovane di dieci anni."  
Le parole sembrarono fuoriuscire dalla sua bocca senza controllo, Noel non sapeva nemmeno che fossero nella sua testa ma ora le sputava come se non riuscisse più a trattenerle. Lui stesso non fu pienamente consapevole di ciò che provava finché non ebbe ascoltato le sue stesse parole piena di rabbia, dolore, tristezza, disperazione e paura.  
"Cazzo, Cam, non posso farlo!"  
Cam rimase in silenzio per alcuni minuti, Noel gli aveva finalmente esternato i suoi veri sentimenti ma il rosso non si aspettava nulla del genere, sentì il proprio cuore andare in pezzi. Poteva capire la sua paura per come questa storia avrebbe sconvolto le loro vite, i cambiamenti, i problemi e le difficoltà a cui sarebbero andati incontro. Sapeva che Noel avrebbe avuto bisogno di tempo per accettare ed affrontare la situazione, ed era disposto ad aspettarlo. Ma non poteva accettare quello che pensava su di lui, dopo tutto quello che avevano passato insieme.  
"Quindi è questo quello che pensi realmente, uh? Che sono troppo giovane per sistemarmi? Che voglio passare la vita a divertirmi invece di stare con te? Che non voglio sposarti e avere figli perché sono troppo giovane per queste cose? E che ti lascerò per tornare a frequentare le donne perché questa è solo una brutta esperienza per me?"  
Noel annuì e con gli occhi disperati chiese perdono senza dire una parola, il sorriso amaro che ricevette in risposta dal ragazzo fu come una pugnalata dritta al cuore.  
Cam era stanco di dover ancora provare a Noel che i suoi sentimenti erano reali e sinceri, ci aveva provato in tutti i modi ma aveva finito ogni volta con lo sbattere contro un muro. Noel lo aveva spinto sempre più lontano non lasciando che si avvicinasse mai a lui.  
"Sai cosa Noel? Forse hai ragione, non sei proprio l'uomo con cui voglio stare adesso." Sussurrò spezzato, mordendosi forte le labbra, mentre le lacrime cominciavano ad offuscargli la vista.  
Noel incassò il colpo improvviso e doloroso. Sapeva che il rosso non avrebbe più sperato in qualcosa da parte sua, perché Cameron aveva imparato dai suoi errori. Noel no, così continuò a mentire e tradire i suoi sentimenti.  
Noel rimase in silenzio mentre Cam sparì nel corridoio per poi tornare dopo pochi minuti con i vestiti del moro tra le mani.  
"Chiudi la porta quando te ne vai." Disse poggiando tutto sul tavolo.  
Senza mai voltarsi si diresse in bagno e chiuse la porta dietro di sé. Appoggiato al lavandino, provò a stabilizzare il suo respiro, mentre si guardava allo specchio. Si bagnò il viso con dell'acqua fredda mentre continuava a respirare a fatica.  
'Non sono l'uomo con cui vuoi stare!' Le parole di Noel echeggiavano ancora nella sua testa, Cameron si sentiva soffocare.   
'Perché lo pensa? Noel sa che lo ama, glielo ha detto chiaramente, gli ha dimostrato tante volte quanto è importante per lui, ma sembra non aver convinto Noel, perché?'  
Si asciugò la faccia e fissò di nuovo lo specchio. Rimase immobile finché non sentì la porta d'ingresso chiudersi, solo in quel momento ricominciò a respirare. Uscì dal bagno e raggiunse la cucina dove trovò la tuta verde e i boxer ordinatamente piegati sul tavolo, li raccolse e andò nella camera da letto. Scivolò fuori da tutti i suoi vestiti e indossò quelli appena smessi da Noel, poi crollò sul letto in lacrime. La tuta, di almeno una taglia più piccola, stringeva sul tutto il suo corpo e la stoffa aveva ancora il suo odore, così Cam chiuse gli occhi e immaginò di perdersi nel suo abbraccio.   
Lo aveva perso e già sapeva che sarebbe stato il rimpianto più grande della sua vita. Non avrebbe smesso di amarlo, ne era sicuro, e questo gli avrebbe distrutto l’esistenza. L’avrebbe guardando amare qualcun altro senza poter far nulla, incapace di riprenderselo. Ma non c’era niente che potesse fare.  
Il biondo scese le scale lentamente con il cuore stretto in una morsa. Era successo, Cameron lo aveva lasciato, quindi non c'era più bisogno di portare con se quell'enorme fardello di angoscia. Finalmente era libero.  
Fanculo, non è così che si sentiva!  
Non avrebbe mai voluto perderlo, non avrebbe mai voluto lasciarlo andare. Il pensiero di amare Cam sempre più ogni giorno per poi doverci rinunciare lo strappò in due. Noel desiderava che Cam fosse felice, che realizzasse tutti i suoi sogni, ma c’era anche una piccola parte di sé che non riusciva a fare a meno di sperare che non lo lasciasse indietro.  
Noel voleva, anche se non riusciva a dirlo ad alta voce, rimanere al suo fianco per sempre, nonostante tutto.

[Nella foto: Tweet di Cameron  
Oggi è il primo giorno del resto della mia vita.]

 ***** Dettaglio aggiunto dopo l'intervista a Cam del 31 Gennaio 2019 dove ha raccontato questo particolare. L'intervista è lunghissima e la potete leggere [QUI](https://www.chicagotribune.com/entertainment/tv/ct-mov-cameron-monaghan-gotham-why-he-left-shameless-0201-story.html), ma vi serve una VPN.  
Questa è la parte a cui fa riferimento la storia:  


**Da quello che ho capito in onore delle 86 nomination all'Oscar, Secret Room Events ha ospitato il Red Carpet Style Lounge, ovvero un evento in cui vengono presentate le ultime novità in fatto di abbigliamento, gioielli, accessori, arredamento, elettronica, prodotti per la cura della pelle, destinazioni di viaggio di lusso e altro ancora. A questo evento partecipano solo i media e celebrità su invito.

  
**Note dell'autrice:**  
Ringrazio di cuore chi segue la mia storia!

  



	6. Capitolo 6

Era l'alba quando Noel fece ritorno al suo appartamento, fu davvero dura per lui ma rimase piacevolmente sorpreso di non trovarci nessuno. Nelle settimane successive vari impegni lavorativi lo tennero spesso lontano da casa ma anche quando ci tornava e Layla era presente non c'era il minimo contatto tra loro, vagavano come due fantasmi che infestavano lo stesso luogo senza incontrarsi mai.  
Una sera rincasando vide due grandi valigie vicino la porta, a Noel venne in mente che la ragazza doveva partire per l'Afghanistan, città in cui era nata, per il cortometraggio al quale stava lavorando. Preso dalla situazione se ne era completamente dimenticato, fino a quel momento non gli era mai successo di scordarsi di qualsiasi cosa la riguardasse.  
"Mi fermerò qualche giorno in più, ne approfitto per andare a trovare dei parenti che non vedo da anni." Disse rovistando freneticamente in un cassetto nell'ingresso.  
"Poi tornando rimarrò un paio di settimane a Vancouver dai miei." Finalmente trovò quello che cercava.  
"Prima di partire per Chicago non scordarti di Sushi e Spartacus."  
Era raro che entrambi lasciassero contemporaneamente la casa per mesi interi ma quando succedeva chiedevano a qualche parente di accudire i loro gatti fino al ritorno di uno dei due.  
"A quello che è successo ci pensiamo quando torno. Lasciamo la stampa fuori da tutto questo per ora." La ragazza teneva lo sguardo fisso sulle sue mani che stringevano il passaporto e un biglietto aereo.  
"Tu riflettici, ok? Pensa bene a quello che vuoi fare, io accetterò qualsiasi tua decisione.Ma devi decidere!" Disse lei con lo sguardo triste.  
Noel annuì in silenzio mentre sentirono il clacson del taxi che annunciava il suo arrivo.  
"Se vuoi stare con lui, fallo. Ma se decidi di tornare con me è ovvio che con lui devi chiudere in maniera definitiva, perché non sono disposta a perdonarti un'altra volta." Layla lo raggiunse sulla soglia della porta, si fermò accanto a lui e posandogli una mano sulla spalla continuò.  
"Ti amo." Posò un bacio sulla guancia del suo ragazzo e uscì di casa.  
Noel portò fuori una valigia mentre il tassista si occupò dell'altra e caricatele nel taxi lo guardò allontanarsi.  
Rimase immobile nel freddo gelido per qualche minuto a ripensare a quanto era successo, ma solo una cosa continuava ad echeggiargli nella testa...  
'Se vuoi stare con lui, fallo.'

Noel era ridotto in uno stato pietoso, prendersi del tempo per riflettere non stava dando nessun beneficio, nessuna illuminazione divina, anzi, lo stava facendo precipitare in una voragine di solitudine e sensi di colpa.  
La sua unica tattica adoperata fino a quel momento, ovvero quella di scappare da Cam, non aveva risolto nulla, inoltre mancava solo una settimana prima dell'inizio delle riprese della quinta serie quindi scappare non era più possibile. Così era arrivato alla conclusione di non poter continuare in quel modo, era giunto il momento di chiedere aiuto. Da quando tutta quella storia era iniziata aveva pensato spesso di parlarne con qualcuno per chiedere un consiglio o semplicemente per sfogarsi, però, data la particolare situazione, non sapeva a chi rivolgersi.  
D'un tratto un'immagine chiara gli comparve davanti agli occhi e si sentì sicuro di aver trovato la persona giusta. Uscì di casa con l’intenzione di non tornarci prima di aver risolto quella situazione che lo stava uccidendo.  
Arrivò a destinazione e suonò il campanello senza avere la minima idea di quello che avrebbe detto, non sapeva come iniziare un discorso così delicato. Quando la porta si aprì non riuscì a pensare più a nulla, così optò per la bruta sincerità.  
"Sono andato a letto con Cameron!"  
Incredulo di aver davvero pronunciato quelle parole rimase pietrificato mentre il suo amico Steve lo guardava dall'alto del suo 1,92m. Ci fu un silenzio imbarazzante, accompagnato da un lungo sguardo reciproco.  
"Dai entra, ci vuole una birra." Disse dopo aver fatto una smorfia.

         

Entrando Noel notò un po' di disordine in giro per la casa.  
"C'è un po' di caos, Sarah* ha portando William* ad una festa e io ne stavo approfittando per preparare la valigia. Tra pochi giorni si parte, amico, non vedo l'ora!"  
"Si, scusa il disturbo, non mi tratterrò a lungo."  
"Nessun problema, avevo bisogno di una pausa."  
Steve lo fece accomodare sul divano e gli mise una birra tra le mani, poi si sedette sulla poltrona di fronte a lui con uno sguardo interrogativo.  
"Quindi... tu e Cam, uh?" Gli chiese dopo un attimo di incertezza.  
"Non sembri troppo sorpreso."  
"No, non lo sono. Ho sempre pensato che la chimica tra di voi fosse molto forte... cioè, tu lo fissi, lui ti fissa, state sempre appiccicati. E poi lui non sta con una ragazza da mesi ed è decisamente strano per uno come lui, visto che potrebbe avere chiunque..."  
Nella foga del momento Steve non si accorse dell'espressione imbarazzata di Noel che alzò gli occhi al cielo, perciò continuò il suo monologo.  
"Certo, non immaginavo che sarebbe accaduto davvero ma credo che tutti, almeno una volta, abbiano pensato che ci fosse della vera attrazione tra voi e non... semplice bravura nel recitare."  
Noel tracannò metà birra con un solo sorso, nella speranza di sciogliere il nodo enorme che aveva alla bocca dello stomaco.   
"Tutti chi?" Sbuffò nervoso.  
"Chiunque, in realtà. In particolare i fan, amico. Non per niente i Gallavich sono una delle coppie più popolari di sempre, voglio dire, la gente queste cose le percepisce. Andrebbero fuori di testa se sapessero quello che è successo! Te lo immagini?!" Disse euforico mimando l'esplosione della testa con le mani.  
"Già..." Sospirò Noel con un espressione a metà tra la felicità per l'immenso amore dimostratogli dai fan e l'ansia per la consapevolezza del grande guaio in cui si era cacciato.  
"Allora... tu..." Iniziò Steve ma subito si interruppe per dargli modo di parlare.   
"Io cosa?" Lo guardò strabuzzando gli occhi.  
"Non lo so, devi dirmelo tu, è per questo che sei qui, no?"  
Noel annuì ma poi rimasero di nuovo in silenzio, per minuti interi, tanto che entrambi finirono le loro birre.  
"Ti... ti è piaciuto?" Azzardò rompendo il silenzio.  
"È stato fottutamente fantastico!" Arrossì dicendolo, poi si morse il labbro e si passò una mano sul viso.  
"Allora?"   
"Allora?" Ripeté Noel con tono canzonatorio prima di continuare.  
"Steve io ho una ragazza! Anzi, una futura moglie! Quello che ho fatto è sbagliato, lo è nei suoi confronti almeno, non avrei dovuto permettere che accadesse, invece è successo! Ho fatto l’amore con Cameron e non solo non me ne pento affatto ma vorrei che non dovessimo smettere di farlo... mai!" Si tirò i capelli all'indietro per il nervoso e l'imbarazzo di essersi esposto fino a quel punto.  
Steve annuì facendogli intendere di aver capito. E lo aveva fatto davvero, aveva capito anche più di Noel che invece non si rendeva conto di quanto fossero già chiare le sue stesse parole, ma il suo amico preferì non farglielo notare.  
"Noel..." Lo interruppe.  
"Sei innamorato di uno o dell'altra... o credi di amare entrambi?"  
I due trovarono estremamente diretta quella domanda, ma non c'era un altro modo di porla e non aveva senso girarci intorno. Il ragazzone stava solo cercando di dargli una scossa. Noel aveva ancora gli occhi bassi e le guance rosse per l’imbarazzo, ma non poteva tirarsi indietro a quel punto, erano mesi che ci rifletteva. Quando pensava a Layla vedeva il suo sorriso luminoso, i suoi occhi grandi, la sua forza di volontà nel voler andare avanti nonostante l'avesse ferita, chiedeva solo di essere desiderata e amata da lui. Ma più ci pensava più si rendeva conto che non c’era amore in quello che provava per lei, nessun trasporto, solo un’immensa ammirazione. Si era accorto che con Cam era diverso, lo era sempre stato, solo che non provando attrazione sessuale per lui, credeva si trattasse più di una forte amicizia o un amore fraterno, ma ora che lo desiderava tutto era cambiato. Cam era bello, divertente e Noel adorava il modo in cui lo guardava, gli donava fiducia e sicurezza con un solo sguardo e a volte sembrava che non riuscisse a guardare altro se non lui. Solo a pensarlo sentiva ribollire il sangue nelle vene, la voglia di essere toccato, il formicolio al basso ventre e desiderava stare al suo fianco, tenergli le mani e baciarlo. Lo amava.   
Vedendolo perso nei suoi pensieri Steve decise di fare un altro tentativo.  
"In ogni caso, che hai intenzione di fare?"   
A Noel veniva da piangere e si sentiva patetico.  
"Non voglio giudicare o farti pressioni, lo sai, ma credo che sarebbe meglio se prendessi una decisione. Non intendo in questo preciso momento... prenditi i tuoi tempi per capire cosa provi e decidere cosa vuoi, solo... non metterci troppo."  
L'altro continuava a scuotere la testa e starsene in silenzio.  
"Anche se... amico, credo che tu sappia già la risposta, ho l'impressione che tu abbia solo paura di ammetterlo."  
Noel alzò la testa di scatto e lo guardò con i suoi grandi occhioni blu, lucidi e spalancati, poi riprese un'espressione preoccupata.  
"Non ne sei convinto, vero?"  
"No, anche se continuo a pensarci e ripensarci non mi sembra la cosa giusta."  
"La cosa giusta per chi?"  
"Per nessuno. Verremmo travolti da una valanga di chiacchiere e poi Layla... ne rimarrebbe distrutta e non se lo merita."  
"No... no amico, lei è forte, sopravviverebbe. Come tutti." Si scambiarono un sorriso triste ma molto dolce.  
"Ti va un'altra birra?"  
"No, grazie. Devo andare. Mi dispiace averti coinvolto in questa storia." Disse mentre si avvicinava alla porta.  
"Scherzi?! È a questo che servono gli amici, sono felice che tu mi abbia ritenuto all'altezza della situazione."   
"Oooh lo sei stato eccome!" Risero.  
Noel era già fuori quando si voltò verso l'amico.  
"Grazie, Steve."  
"Salutami Cam!" Disse con un sorriso d'intesa.  
Noel ricambiò il sorriso e andò via.  
Era iniziata come una cotta, ma ora era molto di più. I suoi sentimenti erano reali, non poteva più fingere che non lo fossero, non poteva più reprimerli. Forse era per quello che soffriva tanto. Sentì il suo cuore stringersi, aveva passato quasi metà della sua vita ad amare Layla, ma ormai era tutto passato. I ricordi sarebbero rimasti, l’affetto anche, ma l’amore... quello era svanito nel momento in cui aveva conosciuto Cameron, ed ora era pronto ad ammetterlo.

Salì di corsa nell'auto e in un attimo fu un'altra volta davanti a quella casa.  
"Non ci posso credere! E adesso cosa vuole?!" Sussurrò tra se e se Cameron guardando incredulo il videocitofono. Non rispose ma si limitò ad aprire il portone senza dire nulla.  
Noel fece un respiro profondo ed entrò, salì le scale chiedendosi quante altre volte l’avrebbe fatto in futuro, magari, se fossero riusciti ad avere una relazione stabile, quella sarebbe diventata la sua casa e avrebbe potuto fare con Cam tutte quelle cose che fino a quel momento aveva solo immaginato. Voleva riabbracciarlo, sentire di nuovo il suo calore, il suo odore, si sentiva così felice ed eccitato che al solo pensiero non riusciva a smettere di sorridere. Esitò un attimo ripensando alla loro ultima conversazione... il rosso gli aveva detto che non era la persona con cui voleva stare ma Noel era quasi certo che erano solo parole dettate dalla rabbia, non lo pensava veramente. Così decise di buttarsi, in ogni caso non sarebbe potuta andare peggio dell'ultima volta.   
Mentre si apriva la porta poté già sentire la voce in tono polemico di Cam.  
"Se sei venuto ancora a scocciarmi con le tue scempiaggini, ti avverto, non è proprio giornata! Non ho intenzione di ascoltar-"  
Noel lo interruppe bruscamente afferrandogli il viso e attirandolo in un bacio morbido e caldo.  
"E questo che significa?" Chiese il rosso quando le sue labbra furono libere.  
"Era la verità quando mi hai detto che non sono la persona con cui vuoi stare?" Domandò Noel tenendo ancora il viso pallido tra le mani.  
"Sei stato tu a dirlo... che non sei giusto per me, e che non puoi darmi quello che voglio."  
Cam lo guardava incredulo, voleva baciarlo ancora e farci l’amore all'istante senza pensare alle conseguenze, ma cosa sarebbe accaduto dopo?  
Non avrebbe potuto sopportare di essere abbandonato di nuovo, doveva essere sicuro che questa volta Noel sarebbe rimasto.   
"Ora puoi farlo? Puoi darmi quello che voglio?" Gli chiese a muso duro.  
"Lo so che non me lo merito, ma vorrei provarci. Non voglio più sentirmi in questo modo, non ne posso più, non voglio più sentirmi solo, sono venuto per te, non voglio più rinunciare a te." Anche se era consapevole di meritare un netto rifiuto provò un senso liberatorio nel dire quelle parole, come se gli fosse stato tolto un peso enorme dallo stomaco e si sentì bene con se stesso.  
Cam arrossì e sentì il cuore battere forte nel petto, aveva desiderato quel momento per mesi. Noel lo stava guardando esattamente come lui desiderava essere guardato. Gettò le sue lunghe braccia attorno alla vita del biondo e stringendolo a se lo baciò violentemente.  
Senza mai staccare le loro labbra si spintonarono l'un l'altro fino a raggiungere la camera da letto. Noel fece sedere il rosso sul letto, subito si inginocchiò ricurvo davanti a lui e gli slacciò i pantaloni sotto lo sguardo allibito dell'altro.  
"Noel, cosa..."  
Il biondo lo zittì baciandolo e con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra lo fece stendere sulla schiena con uno spintone. Cam si mise le mani sugli occhi quando sentì i pantaloni e i boxer scivolare giù fino alle caviglie, il respiro gli si fece pesante quando avvertì le mani di Noel divaricargli le cosce stringendole forte e smise definitivamente di respirare quando la bocca del biondo arrivò finalmente tra le sue gambe dopo aver percorso l'interno coscia con un fitto alternarsi di morsi e baci.  
Mise le mani tra i morbidi capelli dorati assecondando dolcemente i movimenti della testa sotto le sue dita fin quando, non riuscendo più a resistere, lo afferrò per le braccia e lo sollevò sopra di se fino ad avere quei bellissimi occhi blu alla stessa altezza dei suoi.  
Si guardarono senza fiatare con gli occhi pieni di desiderio e l’attimo dopo si stavano liberando dei vestiti, delle barriere, dei divieti, dei dubbi, di tutto. C’erano solo loro e le loro pelli a contatto, qualcosa dentro il petto che li spingeva l’uno verso l’altro, il desiderio di fondersi per non doversi più separare, toccarsi e stringersi fino a mescolarsi e non capire più dove finiva uno e dove iniziava l’altro.   
Pronto ad invertire le posizioni Cam fece per alzarsi ma il biondo lo trattenne delicatamente giù mettendogli una mano sul petto. Con occhi pieni di meraviglia il rosso guardò Noel mettersi a cavalcioni sul suo corpo. Lo vide sollevarsi e poi lentamente abbassarsi su di lui facendolo entrare con un solo affondo, gettando indietro la testa appena fu completamente seduto.  
Cameron respirò profondamente trattenendo un gemito tra i denti e afferrando saldamente i fianchi di Noel gli lasciò prendere il suo tempo; poi iniziò ad alzare il bacino per incontrare i movimenti del ragazzo sopra di lui, lo aiutò mettendogli le mani sotto le cosce mentre l'altro si sollevava spingendo con le mani sul suo petto. Il rosso si trattenne dall'urlare mentre gli si spinse dentro con più forza.  
Dio, era tutto fottutamente fantastico.  
Profondi gemiti riempivano la stanza.La vista del fantastico corpo di Noel in cima al suo unita a quegli incredibili piccoli suoni che faceva mordendosi le labbra ad ogni nuova spinta fecero andare il rosso in estasi, sarebbe rimasto a guardarlo così per sempre. Cameron era felice.  
Noel sporgendosi in avanti gli catturò le labbra in un bacio sanguigno mentre il più giovane fece scivolare una mano tra le gambe dell'altro a sollecitare la parte più sensibile di Noel, ora schiacciato contro il suo addome.  
La doppia stimolazione spinse il biondo oltre il limite e Cam, sentendo gemere il compagno sopra di lui, lo seguì poco dopo ansimando pesantemente nel suo collo. Per un momento si crogiolarono nella loro estasi, dimenticando tutto ciò che li circondava. Erano soli in un mondo senza tempo e responsabilità, in una bolla che avevano creato solo per loro.   
Noel gli cinse il collo con un braccio, Cam gli strinse una coscia e le altre mani si intrecciarono, le labbra si unirono, le lingue si toccarono, i battiti si sincronizzarono.  
Fecero l’amore, quello vero, quello in cui i cuori entrano in contatto.  
Noel inclinò la testa per guardare l'altro negli occhi e gli sorrise.  
“Mi sei mancato.” Gli sussurrò appena, ma Cam lo sentì come se fosse stato urlato. Gli strinse forte la mano e si lasciò abbracciare, sentendo ogni problema svanire, la rabbia evaporare, trovando la sua pace interiore in quel corpo, con quelle parole sussurrate.  
Si scambiarono un bacio, tenero e dolce, come se entrambi fossero fatti di vetro pronto a frantumarsi se avessero spinto troppo.  
All'improvviso Cam rotolò su Noel e afferrandogli i polsi li portò verso l'alto bloccandoli delicatamente contro il materasso, poi fece scivolare le dita lungo le braccia bianche e il collo, fino ad afferrargli il volto a coppa tra le mani.   
"Noel..." Disse mentre gli passò il pollice sulle labbra.  
I due si guardarono l'un l'altro per alcuni momenti prima che Cameron ricominciasse a parlare.  
"Non ho ancora finito con te, ci sono alcune cose che voglio fare!" Gli sorrise molto, ma molto maliziosamente.  
Dapprima Noel sobbalzò stupito chiedendosi cosa avesse in mente, ma poi pensò che tutte le cose nuove che avevano sperimentato insieme erano state incredibili ed eccitanti. Quindi sì, era pronto a concedergli tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto. Non aveva nemmeno bisogno di sapere di cosa si trattasse. Sentiva che il suo corpo apparteneva a Cameron in quel momento.  
"Posso fidarmi?"  
Il rosso gli beccò un bacio sulle labbra prima di rivolgergli una smorfia poco rassicurante.  
"Ok, ma smettila di fare quella faccia da Jerome Valeska!" Annuì esitante, permettendo a Cameron di andare avanti.  
Un piccolo sorriso tirò all'angolo della bocca di Cam e sentì il suo cuore pulsare nelle orecchie.  
Continuarono per tutta la notte finché stremati non crollarono uno sull'altro, ridacchiando rimasero uniti per un po' a godersi il calore dei loro corpi. Dopo aver ripulito il disordine che avevano fatto tornarono a coccolarsi finché non si addormentarono.

Noel fu svegliato dal suo telefono che squillava insistentemente, tenendo ancora un occhio chiuso diede un'occhiata al display ma sospirando lo lasciò suonare senza rispondere.  
Guardandosi intorno ancora un po' stordito dal sonno si accorse di essere solo nel letto, allungò un braccio verso il posto vuoto accanto a se e chiuse gli occhi concedendosi ancora qualche minuto di pace che però fu subito interrotto da un lieve rumore di pentole proveniente dalla cucina. Dopo aver percorso il corridoio si fermò sulla soglia dove poté godersi la vista di Cam in piedi davanti ai fornelli intento a preparare la colazione con i soli boxer addosso.  
Il ragazzo, che gli dava le spalle, sembrava non essersi accorto della sua presenza così, con passo felpato, lo raggiunse e da dietro avvolse le sue braccia intorno alla sua vita.  
"Buongiorno." Gli disse con un sorriso assonnato ma felice sulle labbra.  
"Hey, preparo la colazione. Pancakes, uova e bacon." Il rosso lasciò cadere la testa sulla spalla del più basso (dovendosi piegare sulle ginocchia per la differenza di altezza!) ricambiando il sorriso prima di stampargli un blando bacio.  
"Mmmmmh... mi piace." Gli mormorò nell'orecchio prima che l'altro si rimettesse dritto per mescolare le uova.  
"Perché non sei rimasto a dormire un altro po'? Ti ho svegliato io?"  
"Non tu... quello stupido telefono!" Disse mentre continuava a baciargli la pelle pallida lungo tutte le spalle.  
"Dio... sarà così per sempre? Perché mi ci posso totalmente abituare!" Chiuse gli occhi e respirò profondamente dimenticandosi per un momento delle uova.  
"Vorrei vedere!" Ridacchiò il biondo schiaffeggiandoli il sedere, poi iniziò a preparare i piatti sulla tavola.  
Noel guardandolo non riusciva a smettere di sorridere beato, si sentiva in pace con se stesso in quel momento, tutti i pensieri negativi e le preoccupazioni erano spariti, come se Cameron fosse riuscito a tirarglieli via dal petto, ma non poteva ancora ritenersi del tutto sereno, i suoi dubbi erano ancora là, sopiti ma presenti, e non se ne sarebbero andati fino a che non avesse sistemato le cose con Layla.  
"Hai dormito bene?"  
"Mh mh... caffè?"  
"Si, grazie."  
Noel versò il caffè in entrambe le loro tazze e prese posto davanti al piatto.  
"Spero non ti dispiaccia se te lo chiedo ma devo farlo..." Disse Cam mentre serviva la colazione.  
"Cosa?" Sapeva già cosa stava per chiedergli.  
"Ho bisogno di sapere come stanno le cose tra di noi. Cosa hai intenzione di fare... con me, con la tua ragaz-"  
"È finita, ok?! Cioè, non ne abbiamo parlato ma lei mi ha detto che avrebbe accettato qualsiasi mia decisione... e io ho deciso, solo che lei ancora non lo sa. È partita per lavoro e starà via per un po'... non intendo dirglielo per telefono o per messaggio, aspetterò per parlarle di persona e poi... sarà ufficiale." Tenne gli occhi bassi sul piatto giocherellando con le uova.  
"Avrei voluto chiudere con lei prima di correre da te e invece... non ho resistito neanche due giorni. Sono una merda!"  
"No che non lo sei." Disse prontamente.  
"Era lei al telefono?" Chiese Cam temendo la risposta.   
"No, era Marcy**, sono giorni che non rispondo alle sue chiamate."  
"Sarà preoccupato."  
"Si, beh... non voglio parlare con lui, di sicuro non approverà tutta questa storia."  
"Già, io sono nella stessa situazione."  
Cam fece il giro del tavolo, lo abbracciò e Noel si sentì al sicuro avvolto dal suo calore. Entrambi avevano paura, quello che li aspettava sarebbe stato difficile, gli ostacoli sarebbero stati molteplici, ma il fatto di essere insieme li rendeva più forti, forse potevano farcela, forse sarebbero riusciti a far funzionare le cose.  
"Ora cosa facciamo?" Chiese Noel.  
"Non lo so, tu cosa vuoi fare?" Gli rispose Cam tirando su col naso.  
"Io non lo so, tu cosa vuoi fare?"  
I due ragazzi scoppiarono a ridere e si scambiarono un bacio.  
"Ok, ho capito, iniziamo facendo colazione per adesso." Ridacchiò Noel.  
Il rosso si fece spazio tra le gambe di Noel e gli prese il viso tra le mani.  
"Poi potremmo fare la doccia insieme, vuoi che ti insaponi la schiena?"  
"Ancora?! Stai lontano da me ninfomane che non sei altro! Mi hai già distrutto! Avrò bisogno di una settimana per riprendermi dalla scorsa notte, cazzo, non riesco nemmeno a camminare!" Noel lo spinse via sorridendo e l'altro andò a sedersi al suo posto.  
"Forse è vero che sei troppo vecchio per me!" Disse rubandogli il bacon dal piatto.  
"Chiudi il becco, Monaghan!" Non riuscì a trattenere una risata, poi continuò.  
"Possiamo mangiare ora, impiastro? Devo tornare a casa a prendere dei vestiti puliti."  
"Scordatelo, Fisher!" Farfugliò con la bocca piena.  
"Non ti lascerò uscire da qui finché non sarà il momento di partire per Chicago!" Disse facendogli un sorriso sfacciato.  
Cameron voleva renderlo felice, era l'unica cosa che voleva fare nella sua vita, per vedere sempre quel bellissimo sorriso sul suo volto. Avrebbe potuto guardarlo per sempre.

 

***** Moglie e figlio di Steve Howey  
 ****** Noel è rappresentato dalla United Talent Agency, Industry Entertainment e dall'avvocato Marcy Morris.

  
**Note dell'autrice:**  
Ringrazio di cuore chi segue la mia storia!  
Un ringraziamento speciale a stars_fall_on!

Questa è la canzone che meglio rappresenta i Gallavich secondo Noel (risalente però alla 3°serie)  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tT0The1SMNU>

[Testo e traduzione](https://songsmeanalot.wordpress.com/2013/01/25/the-xx-infinity-testo-e-traduzione/)


	7. Capitolo 7

Cameron non avrebbe mai creduto che il corpo umano potesse essere costantemente eccitato, ma era esattamente quello che gli era successo da quando Noel era rimasto nel suo appartamento. Negli ultimi quattro giorni si erano completamente estraniati dal mondo esterno, erano rimasti chiusi in casa a recuperare il tempo perduto. Lo avevano fatto in camera da letto, in bagno, in salotto, in cucina e sì anche sulla lavatrice, ovunque!   
Le uniche brevi interruzioni in cui avevano preso fiato consistevano nelle pause per mangiare (solo qualche avanzo dimenticato in frigo o pizza a domicilio, e Noel aveva avuto la possibilità di apprezzare il fatto che Cam lasciasse a lui i pezzi più cotti perché sapeva che ne andava pazzo.), la doccia (che non sempre si poteva considerare una pausa a tutti gli effetti... e una volta si ritrovarono perfino a cantare 'Love is a battlefield' con il soffione della doccia come microfono!) e vedere un film (ci avevano provato almeno, ma ogni volta avevano finito per amoreggiare sul divano ignorando completamente il film.)  
Cameron si svegliò lentamente con Noel tra le sue braccia, spingendosi ancora di più contro la sua schiena sfregò i loro bacini prima di infilare il viso nell'incavo del collo dell'altro e fare un respiro profondo. Sentire l'odore di Noel passando il naso dal collo fino a sotto le orecchie era la prima cosa che faceva al mattino da quando gli erano concessi quei dolci risvegli.  
La risatina del suo compagno gli fece capire che lo aveva svegliato.  
"Buongiorno." Sussurrò il rosso mentre gli mordeva affettuosamente il lobo dell'orecchio.  
Il corpo di Noel reagì all'istante, un tremolio d'eccitazione lungo tutta la schiena gli face venire la pelle d'oca. Fece le fusa di soddisfazione e chiuse gli occhi per assaporare ancora un po' quella sensazione, poi prese la mano di Cam dal suo addome e portandosela alla bocca la baciò.  
"Buongiorno." Rispose.  
Anche se avevano scambiato i ruoli alcune volte, Noel era stato più spesso il 'culetto passivo' e Cam era consapevole che quattro giorni di sesso costante avevano lasciato il segno sul ragazzo. L'enorme quantità di succhiotti, morsi e graffi su entrambi ne era una prova sufficiente.   
Lui sapeva che Noel era ancora dolorante, ma ogni lieve movimento del ragazzo contro il suo corpo inevitabilmente lo accendeva sempre di più.  
"Non ci pensare nemmeno Cam, devo tornare subito a casa! Domani partiamo per Chicago e ho mille cose da fare."  
"Non possiamo semplicemente restare e fingere che il mondo esterno non esista?" Cercò di convincerlo il più giovane girandolo e stampandogli un bacio sulle labbra.  
"No. Penso che sia stata già una fortuna averlo potuto fare per quattro giorni!" Disse sorridendogli, alzando un sopracciglio.  
"Scherzi?! Quattro giorni non sono abbastanza dopo tutto il tempo che ho dovuto aspettare!" Cam scosse la testa dicendolo. Tutto ciò che voleva era ancora un po' di tempo con Noel, ma non gli era permesso a causa dei loro impegni di lavoro.  
"Dai, non fare così. Abbiamo passato quattro giorni meravigliosi e ne avremo altri appena le riprese di Shameless saranno finite." Noel si fece più vicino avvolgendogli le gambe attorno alla vita, ma il rosso mise il broncio.  
"Andiamo, Cam. Sei mesi di lavoro e poi avremo la nostra meritata vacanza. Farò del mio meglio per far si che ne sia valsa la pena aspettare, ok?" Sorrise maliziosamente passandosi la lingua sui denti.  
"Ah si?!" Rispose intrigato il rosso, ricambiando il sorriso malizioso.  
"Potrei persino lasciarti vincere a Mario Kart!" Si divertì a punzecchiarlo.  
Cameron morse forte la sua spalla facendolo urlare di dolore, poi Noel iniziò a ridacchiare.  
"Tu imbrogli!" Il ragazzo più giovane mise di nuovo il broncio.  
"Ti piacerebbe! Non sai perdere!" Noel rise di gusto, poi lo baciò velocemente sulle labbra.  
"Ok, va bene." Cam si arrese alla realtà, consolandosi pensando che lavorando a Shameless avrebbero comunque avuto la possibilità di passare del tempo insieme.  
Noel si alzò dal letto e sfidò il ragazzo sdraiato lanciandogli un'occhiataccia non troppo convinta.  
"Vado a fare la doccia. Non seguirmi!" Disse prima di sparire nel corridoio.  
Noel si ritrovò a pensare che stare con lui tutto il tempo era una cosa che adorava. La vita domestica non lo aveva spaventato affatto, era convinto che avrebbe esitato ad essere così aperto con Cam, che sarebbe stato imbarazzante, ma non era così.  
Poteva abituarsi a questa situazione, ad averlo intorno tutto il tempo, ad essere onesto, iniziava a non sopportare l'idea che il rosso non fosse insieme a lui.  
"Andiamo insieme all'aeroporto domani?" Gli gridò Cam da dietro la porta del bagno.  
"No, avevo già preso accordi con Marcy. Mi sono limitato a mandargli un messaggio in cui lo avvisavo di avere problemi con Layla, gli ho detto di lasciarmi in pace e che mi sarei fatto sentire io. Non credo immaginasse che sarei sparito per tutto questo tempo. Comunque non ho intenzione di dirgli nulla per il momento.  
Più tardi lo chiamo per confermare per domani. Non voglio tirare troppo la corda e rischiare che gli venga un infarto. Dovrò comunque sorbirmi una bella lavata di testa!"  
"Allora ci vediamo direttamente a Chicago." Disse Cam prima di raggiungerlo nella doccia.  
"Si, appena arriv- Cam! Cosa ti avevo detto?! Vado di fretta! Pussa via!"   
"Fisher, chiudi il becco e passami il microfono!"

Durante quel Luglio di fuoco tutto procedeva come da programma. Dopo la lettura degli script e il consueto party di inizio, partirono le riprese e le peripezie per riuscire ad incastrare tutti i vari impegni di lavoro che molto spesso li tenevano lontani.  
Per questo i due ragazzi cercavano di passare insieme più tempo possibile ogni volta che potevano. Noel e Cam erano sempre stati molto intimi, ma mai come in quei giorni, qualche volta era capitato che avessero anche pranzato da soli, isolandosi dal resto del cast.  
Quando tornavano a Los Angeles vivevano praticamente insieme a casa di Cameron.*  
Noel ormai era decisamente a suo agio nel ruolo di... Compagno? Amante? Famiglia?  
Si soffermava spesso ad accarezzargli il viso, ad intrecciare le dita fra i suoi capelli e aveva preso l’abitudine di accoccolarsi con la testa poggiata sulle gambe del rosso per rilassarsi; per non parlare del fatto che lo baciava non appena ne avevano l’occasione.   
Stavano procedendo lentamente, a piccoli passi, anche se non ne avevano ancora parlato e non avevano nemmeno deciso se stavano insieme, se uscivano e basta, se stavano facendo una prova o quant'altro; vivevano il tutto alla giornata e per il momento andava bene così.  
La loro crescente complicità e la forte chimica si riflettevano anche sul lavoro.  
John Wells, Nancy M. Pimental, Sheila Callaghan e tutti gli altri scrittori dello show non dovevano faticare troppo nella stesura delle loro scene, si limitavano a scrivere le battute e qualche semplice indicazione e poi lasciavano ai due attori piena libertà d'improvvisazione. Non li avevano mai delusi, anzi, alla fine ne uscivano delle scene migliori di quanto loro stessi avrebbero potuto ideare.

[Nella foto: Tweet di Cameron  
Mi sono divertito molto ad improvvisare con @noel_fisher oggi. Ora si va a San Diego. (immagine del copione 5x1 - scena che è stat poi tagliata.)  
EXT. CASA MILKOVICH - STANZA DI MICKEY - NOTTE  
Ian e Mickey stanno scopando. Loro raggiungono l'apice insieme. Si baciano amorevolmente. Ian cerca un fazzoletto, pulisce entrambi. Mickey chiude i suoi occhi e si accuccia nelle coperte. Ian lo avvolge a cucchiaio. Ian è irrequieto. Occhi spalancati. Poi scende dal letto in silenzio.]

Cameron mise in pausa il computer per andare ad aprire la porta, Noel entrò e dopo averlo baciato distrattamente focalizzò il suo interesse sul portatile che il ragazzo reggeva tra le mani.  
"Che guardi?"  
"Ho trovato dei nuovi video di interviste a persone affette da bipolarismo."  
"Ancora? Stai andato alla grande!"  
"Non me ne parlare, solo a ripensare a quando ho dovuto girare con quel povero bambino me la faccio ancora nei pantaloni! Che paura che ho avuto!"  
Il moro andò a sedersi sul divano, non sembrava prestargli molta attenzione.  
"Pensavo che ormai la parte difficile fosse passata, ma ora tra il ricovero e tutta la parte in cui Ian rifiuta di accettare la sua malattia e di prendere le medicine... voglio essere preparato!"  
Lo spilungone raggiunse Noel sul divano e poggiò il pc sul tavolino davanti a loro.  
"Ora inizia una nuova fase e..." Cam si rese conto che l'altro, immerso nei suoi pensieri, non lo stava ascoltando.  
"Hey, che c'è che non va?"  
"Uh? Niente." Sobbalzò tornando alla realtà.  
"Su dai, sputa il rospo."  
"Tu... uh... hai parlato di noi due a tua madre?" Disse dopo aver esitato qualche secondo.  
"Si." Rispose senza aggiungere altro.  
Calò il silenzio.  
"E?" Sbuffò Noel alzando le sopracciglia che sembrava quasi volessero saltargli via dalla fronte.  
"E... cosa?"  
"Cosa ti ha detto? Cosa ne pensa?" Alzò leggermente la voce per l'impazienza.  
"È rimasta sorpresa."  
Di nuovo il silenzio.  
"Tutto qui?"  
"Si, insomma, avresti dovuto vedere la faccia che ha fatto, gli occhi quasi le schizzavano fuori dalle orbite." Rise mimando con le mani davanti agli occhi.  
Noel sospirò pesantemente allargando le narici, fece un ghigno con la bocca per esprimere il suo disappunto nel non essere preso sul serio dal rosso. Cam recepì il messaggio e prendendogli le guance a coppa nelle mani gli continuò.  
"Ascolta Noel, tu le piaci. Forse più di qualsiasi altra mia ex." Ad entrambi scappò un sorriso.  
"Di certo non era quello che si aspettava, ma mi ha solo detto che per lei va bene qualsiasi cosa, purché mi renda felice."  
Gli occhi azzurri del ragazzo lo guardarono incredulo.  
"Cazzo, sembrate una di quelle famiglie delle pubblicità!" Si liberò dalla presa delle mani dell'altro.  
"Devo dedurre che invece tu non ne hai ancora parlato con i tuoi?"  
"No, ogni volta che li chiamo continuano a chiedermi di Layla... e io continuo a mentirgli."  
Quel tono così triste fece stringere il cuore di Cam che però rimase in silenzio per evitare di fargli ulteriori pressioni.  
"È arrivato il momento di dirglielo, giusto?" Chiese guardandolo di spighetto.  
Il rosso fece spallucce.  
"Hey, perché questo fine settimana non vai da loro?" Disse all'improvviso.  
"Cosa? Ma abbiamo già dei programmi per questo weekend!"  
"Si certo... i nostri programmi sono sempre gli stessi." Risero.  
"Vai dai tuoi genitori, passa del tempo con loro e parlagliene. Loro ti amano, vedrai che capiranno." Gli fece un sorriso rassicurante.  
"E poi... il nostro bel programmino possiamo anticiparlo ad oggi!"   
"Non vorrei distoglierti dai tuoi studi." Rispose poco convito sfoggiando tutti i trentadue denti.  
"Recupererò quando sarò solo a casa." Chiuse il pc e lo spinse giù sul divano.

Quei tre giorni che trascorsero separati sembrarono non passare mai. Si erano sentiti regolarmente ma Noel non aveva accennato al discorso con i suoi genitori neanche una volta e Cam non aveva chiesto nulla.  
Si ritrovarono a Chicago il lunedì seguente quando Noel raggiunse il compagno nella sua camera d'albergo.   
"Beh, com'è andata?" Cam era riuscito a resistere per tutto il weekend ma appena lo vide non riuscì più a trattenersi. Il moro era scuro in volto e si limitò a sospirare.  
"Molto male?" Chiese preoccupato.  
"Non gliel'ho detto."  
"Cosa? Perché?" La voce del rosso si fece stridula.  
"Volevo farlo... ci ho provato!" Si grattò la testa tenendo lo sguardo basso.  
"Ho detto a mia madre che la storia con Layla è finita e che ci saremmo lasciati e... ha cominciato a piangere e non ha voluto più ascoltarmi! E non oso immaginare cosa avrebbe detto mio padre..."  
Cam ascoltava in silenzio con un'espressione tra il sorpreso e il triste.  
"Dovevi vederla... ha dato di matto completamente!" Si mise le mani sul viso.  
"Non me la sono sentita di dirle anche di noi. Cam, ti giuro, non lo avrebbe retto."  
Il ragazzo più giovane sentì un peso schiacciargli l'addome sino a fargli mancare il respiro, non aveva ancora ripreso a respirare regolarmente quando Noel pensò bene di rincarare la dose.  
"Ma non è tutto... c'è un'altra cosa che devo dirti." Rimase in silenzio per alcuni secondi, sembrava si stesse preparando a sganciare una grossa bomba, così quei pochi attimi a Cam sembrarono troppi per poter aspettare oltre.  
"Gesù, Noel... cos'altro c'è?"  
"Ho parlato con Marcy. Volevo aspettare a dirglielo ma mi ha letteralmente fatto il terzo grado, così gli ho raccontato tutto."  
'Lo aveva fatto davvero? Aveva detto di loro al suo manager?' Ma la sua espressione non suggeriva niente di buono.  
"E?"   
"La mia agenzia non approva."  
"Beh... neanche nella mia ne saranno contenti ma non possono controllare le nostre vite!"  
"Te l'ho già detto, per me è diverso, io sono un uomo di trent'anni che lascia la futura moglie per una relazione omosessuale con un ragazzo di dieci anni più giovane. A quanto pare non è una buona pubblicità, sono stati molto chiari sull'argomento!"  
'Ecco, ci risiamo!' Cam non poteva credere di esserci cascato ancora, Noel si stava tirando indietro per l'ennesima volta.   
"Solo per una volta vorrei... poter essere libero di decidere della mia vita. Mi dispiace, sono sempre io a creare problemi." Continuò il moro nel suo monologo.  
Il rosso fu travolto dai suoi pensieri che gli affollavano la mente. Noel aveva detto di non voler più rinunciare a lui, di volerci provare, ma stava scappando di nuovo.  
"Basta Cam, non ce la faccio più, ci ho provato, ma questa volta chiudo davvero..."   
A Cam sembrò che Noel gli parlasse come se non gli importasse minimamente di quanto quelle parole avrebbero potuto ferirlo, ma soprattutto stava di nuovo decidendo per entrambi senza tenerlo in considerazione. Divenne paonazzo, la sua bocca si serrò e di scatto si avventò su di lui colpendolo con un pugno in pieno volto.  
Noel barcollò all'indietro e perdendo l'equilibrio andò a sbattere contro lo spigolo del piccolo tavolo della cucina prima di finire per terra. Alzò i suoi occhi azzurri su Cam e lo fissò per qualche istante incredulo, vedendolo completamente nel panico.   
"Ma che cazzo, Cam!"  
Il rosso stringeva la mano ancora chiusa a pugno nell'altra e continuava a boccheggiare senza però riuscire a dire nulla. Corse a prendere un panno e lo passò al moro che era ancora seduto sul pavimento con le spalle poggiate al muro. Gli sembrò la cosa più fragile e piccola del mondo, temeva che se lo avesse solo sfiorato avrebbe potuto frantumarlo in mille pezzi. Tuttavia si fece coraggio e tornò verso il frigo dove prese una birra e l'avvolse in uno strofinaccio pulito, poi si sedette accanto a Noel.  
"Fammi dare un'occhiata."  
Il ragazzo dapprima gli lanciò uno sguardo omicida ma poi scostò la mano con cui stava tamponando il sangue per far controllare all'altro l'entità del danno. Un taglio correva lungo tutto lo zigomo destro, sembrava profondo.  
"È un brutto taglio, dovremmo farlo vedere da un dottore." Disse Cam passandogli la birra fredda e senza lasciar trasparire il forte senso di colpa che lo attanagliava.  
"Sto bene." Rispose premendo la lattina contro la faccia dolorante, tenendo ancora lo sguardo truce.  
"Ti fa male?"  
"Non è questo che mi fa male!" Disse infastidito.  
"Niente lagne, te lo sei meritato!" Rispose Cam altrettanto infastidito.  
"No invece! Non capisco nemmeno perché mi hai colpito!"  
"Noel, credi davvero che quando decidi di chiudere con me la cosa non mi sfiori? Che non mi ferisca ogni maledetta volta?"  
"Chiudere con te? E ora di che cavolo stai parlando?" Noel aveva lo sguardo sinceramente smarrito.   
"Non mi stavi lasciando?" Chiese Cam confuso e imbarazzato.  
"No, stupido! Cosa te l'ha fatto pensare?"  
"Hai detto che i tuoi non reggerebbero, che l'agenzia non approva e che questa volta vuoi chiudere davvero!"  
"Si, e allora? Non mi riferivo a te ma a loro! Parlerò con i miei genitori, se ne dovranno fare una ragione. E lo stesso vale per Marcy e quella fottuta agenzia."  
"Sei sicuro?"  
"Si, sono stufo di nascondermi."  
A Noel non importava più che la loro storia apparisse strana o sbagliata agli occhi degli altri, si amavano e nessuno poteva decidere al posto loro.  
"Beh, ora mi sento proprio uno stupido!"  
Cam cercò di avvicinarsi per baciarlo sulla guancia ma Noel si allontanò senza neppure guardarlo.  
"Sei ancora arrabbiato con me?" Sospirò il più giovane lasciando cadere la testa all'ingiù.  
Passano alcuni momenti di silenzio prima che Noel tornasse a cercare il suo sguardo.   
"Non sono arrabbiato con te. Non lo sono mai stato. Credi che arrivato a questo punto potrei tornare indietro come se non fosse successo niente? Mi dispiace per quello che ho fatto passare a te e a Layla, mi dispiace davvero tanto ma io non voglio tornare indietro, ora so quello che voglio. Io voglio stare con te."  
Cam provò nuovamente ad avvicinarsi e questa volta Noel gli permise di scoccare un bacio sulla sua testa prima di lasciarsi coccolare con un grattino dolce e lento. Quando affondò la grande mano lentigginosa fra i suoi capelli morbidi Cam sentì quella calma che gli prendeva sempre quando erano così vicini, e Noel sentì lo stesso. Tra loro tutto era facile, parlare, litigare, persino fare a pugni, era tutto incredibilmente spontaneo, non dovevano nascondere le loro emozioni, non dovevano reprimere certi lati del loro carattere, potevano essere veri... sempre. Quando stavano insieme erano sempre nel posto giusto, con la persona giusta.  
"Scusa, Mi dispiace tanto."  
"Oh oh, fai bene a dispiacerti! Voglio dire... prima mi tiri un enorme cazzo di plastica in faccia e poi mi prendi a pugni... questa relazione sta prendendo una piega che non mi aspettavo! Non bastano le scuse, dovrai fare molto meglio di così per farti perdonare!"  
"Noi due abbiamo una relazione? Siamo una coppia?" Arrossì sorpreso dal sentire quelle parole da Noel.  
"Certo che si." Disse serio e poi sorrise.  
Quel ragazzo sempre sorridente e con gli occhi verdi più belli del mondo, era suo e non poteva perderlo. Non riusciva nemmeno a pensare all'idea di vederlo con un’altra persona, donna o uomo che fosse.  
Cameron non resistette all'impulso di salire a cavalcioni sulle gambe di Noel schiacciandolo contro il muro. Posò dei baci sulla ferita viva sul volto del compagno provocandogli una smorfia di dolore, ma assaggiando il sapore ferroso del sangue al rosso gli si offuscò la mente e non riuscì più a fermarsi. Respirando pesantemente scese a baciare Noel lungo la mascella, il collo e poi giù fino alla clavicola, mentre le mani dell'altro scivolarono sotto la sua maglietta seguendo ogni curva dei muscoli con le dita, fino a quando la maglia non volò lontano dopo essere stata sfilata. Cam iniziò a slacciare la cintura del moro che si morse forte il labbro inferiore osservando la mano dell'altro vagare dentro i suoi pantaloni. Noel ansimava rumorosamente, una mano che girava intorno al collo del rosso e l'altra ancorata saldamente ai suoi fianchi tirandolo più vicino a se. Cam premeva tutto il suo corpo contro di lui, la mano libera coppava il suo volto attirandolo in un bacio, mentre le dita del dell'altra Dio solo sa cosa facevano là sotto.   
"Scusa se farei di tutto per te." Sussurrò contro le labbra del moro senza spezzare il contatto, sentendolo rabbrividire in risposta. Noel non fu in grado di rispondere, troppo concentrato sul piacere che Cameron gli stava dando con la mano, mentre l'attrito sulle sue cosce non faceva altro che accenderlo ancora di più. Una volta liberatosi dei vestiti Cam sentì Noel prendergli con cura le gambe per avvolgerle intorno alla sua vita, gli strinse le braccia ai fianchi per tirarlo giù, e poi, senza nessun avvertimento, lo sentì spingersi lentamente dentro di lui senza mai fermarsi. Quando Cam iniziò a muoversi l'altro strinse la presa incoraggiato a continuare dal dondolio dei fianchi pallidi sopra di lui.  
L'espressione di estasi sulla faccia di Cam era qualcosa che Noel non aveva mai visto prima, ne rimase incantato e nel guardarlo ebbe l'impressione che il mondo avesse smesso di girare.  
Infilò le dita nei capelli di Cameron e con l'altra mano iniziò ad accarezzarlo tra le gambe in tempo con le sue stesse spinte, i loro gemiti diventavano più profondi man mano che il ritmo accelerava. Il rosso affondò le unghie nella sua schiena e lo strinse forte, le sue cosce tremavano mentre Noel gli tirò con forza i capelli.  
L'intero corpo del moro stava iniziando a ricoprirsi di un sottile strato di sudore. Cam fece urlare Noel quando iniziò a leccargli i segni lasciati sul ragazzo dalle sue stesse unghie poco prima, il sapore salato della pelle sudata del suo amante sulla lingua gli fece quasi perdere il controllo. Mentre il mix di sensazioni che travolsero Noel, l'essere dentro Cam, lo sfregarsi dei loro corpi e il tocco della lingua morbida e calda sulle nuove ferite sembravano avere un tale effetto appagante su di lui che non riusciva a smettere di ansimare e lamentarsi.  
Entrambi si avvicinarono in fretta al limite.  
Cam fu il primo a raggiungere l'apice e, sopraffatto dal calore del momento, gli venne meno la forza di continuare a sollevarsi, così si limitò a lasciar cadere il capo all'indietro sostenendosi con entrambe le mani sul muro dietro la testa di Noel che seguitò a spingersi nel ragazzo che si contorceva e tremava sopra di lui, incapace di riprendere fiato.  
Noel lo seguì poco dopo e quando anche gli ultimi spasmi furono passati crollò ricadendo contro il muro prendendo Cam con sé, attirandolo per i fianchi.  
Il rosso gli avvolse le braccia al collo e gli appoggiò il mento tra i capelli neri mentre sentiva il respiro dell'altro sulla sua gola.  
Rimasero così per alcuni momenti, seduti sul pavimento, stretti in un abbraccio, in silenzio.  
"Merda!" Squillò all'improvviso Cam.  
"Che c'è?" Rimase immobile, accoccolato tra le braccia dello spilungone.  
"Il tuo occhio... è gonfio e sta iniziando a diventare nero!"  
"Bel lavoro tough guy!" Rispose alla preoccupazione dell'altro sbuffando un sorriso.  
"Cazzo, domani dobbiamo girare. Ho fatto un bel casino!"  
"Tranquillo Cam, si inventeranno qualcosa..."

Era l'ultimo giorno di riprese per Noel prima di una breve pausa da Shameless, doveva partire per New York per continuare la promozione del suo film sulle Tartarughe Ninja.  
Anche se per colpa di quei quattro rettili sarebbero dovuti rimanere separati per qualche giorno decisero comunque di organizzare una serata in loro onore. Cam aveva ordinato una maxipizza e scaricato il film 'Tartarughe Ninja alla riscossa' del 1990 che all'epoca il piccolo Noel di sei anni aveva adorato mentre il rosso non si lasciò sfuggire l'occasione di puntualizzare sogghignando che lui invece non era ancora nato. Ovviamente dopo il film era prevista una serie di altre attività che avrebbero dovuto supplire a tutte le mancanze dei giorni da passare separati.  
Non vedevano l'ora di ritirasi in camera, fare una doccia e dare inizio alla loro serata ma, quel giorno alla fine delle ripresa tutto il cast e gli autori furono coinvolti in delle interviste per dei contenuti speciali su Shameless. 'Extra Love', così si chiamava lo special per il quale Noel stava rilasciando un'intervista in quel momento e prima di lui lo aveva fatto Cam, così, con il pretesto di aspettarlo per andare via insieme, si fermò dietro la macchina da presa ad ascoltare.

**  
"Non importa se qualcuno dice che il tuo amore è sbagliato. Se non nuoce a nessuno cosa c'è di sbagliato? Non c'è nulla di sbagliato! Quindi si, io davvero spero che Mickey possa avere romanticismo nella vita... e ce l'ha... una bellissima storia d'amore."

La voce di Noel tremava e allo stesso modo tremava il cuore di Cam nel sentire quelle parole, i due si scambiarono uno sguardo complice consapevoli del fatto che il moro non si riferisse soltanto ai loro personaggi.  
I giorni in cui Noel lo respingeva spaventato dalle opinioni altrui sembravano lontani, come sembrava lontano il giorno in cui, con quegli occhi azzurri fissi nei suoi, gli aveva confessato finalmente di voler stare con lui. Ma soffermandosi a guardarlo, il taglio non ancora guarito del tutto sul suo volto gli ricordò che non era passato poi così tanto tempo; erano appena all'inizio e già non potevano più fare a meno l'uno dell'altro.

Il film durava solo novantatré minuti ma ancor prima di arrivare a metà Noel si era già appisolato sul divano. Cam rise amaramente pensando a tutti i loro bei piani andati in fumo, ma capiva bene la stanchezza dell'altro in quel periodo così pieno di impegni e stress.  
Aspettò la fine del film, anche se passò la maggior parte del tempo a guardare il moro sonnecchiare, dopo averlo attirato a se per sentirlo poggiato contro il suo petto nonostante il caldo atroce. Si consolò finendo il frozen yogurt che aveva comprato per fare una sorpresa a Noel che ne andava matto, e con le labbra ancora gelide lo baciò per svegliarlo.  
"Sveglia bella addormentata, andiamo a letto. Non ho intenzione di portarti in braccio."  
"Sei pessimo come principe azzurro, lo sai? Per fortuna quel ruolo spetta a me!" Disse stropicciandosi gli occhi, ancora stordito dal sonno.  
"Non dirai sul serio spero, sono chiaramente io il principe tra noi due!"  
"Hey bello, io ho i capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri! E poi sono più vecchio di te, sono io il principe!"  
"Ma io sono più alto!" Un ghigno orgoglioso stampato in faccia.  
"Devi smetterla con questa storia, la tua altezza non ti dà nessun vantaggio in questo particolare contesto!" Si finse stizzito e rispose scandendo le parole.  
"Come no?! Tu hai mai visto una principessa più alta del suo p-"  
Noel gli afferrò la nuca e lo strattonò per tappargli la bocca con un bacio.  
"Tu sei la principessa perché sei più bello." Noel cercò di giocarsi la sua ultima carta.  
"Mh..." Cam alzò gli occhi al cielo intento a rifletterci su.  
"Se la metti così... allora sono la principessa!" Sentenziò con un enorme sorriso compiaciuto.   
I due 'reali' andarono a letto e Cam si addormentò pensando a quanto fosse fortunato ad avere vicino il principe più bello di tutti... anche se era più basso di lui!

[Nella foto: Tweet di Cameron  
Soffermarsi sui tuoi occhi azzurro pallido...]

Il campanello di casa Monaghan suonò per mezzo secondo e Cam andò all'entrata per aprire la porta. Finalmente Noel era tornato a Los Angeles e il rosso era impaziente di riaverlo a casa. Aveva lasciato aperto il portone esterno per evitare di farlo aspettare davanti al palazzo in modo da ridurre al minimo il rischio di essere visto, ci stavano molto attenti da quando Noel aveva iniziato a frequentare regolarmente casa sua.   
Per tutto il tragitto fino all'ingresso non smise un attimo di sorridere, ma fingendo di sbuffare si preparò ad accoglierlo con una battutina sulla noiosa abitudine dell’altro di farsi aspettare.  
"Ci avresti messo meno a tornare in skateboard come Michelan-" Iniziò a dire mentre spalancava la porta, ma si bloccò immediatamente nel vedere che sull'uscio di casa non c'era Noel.  
"Ciao Cameron, stavi aspettando qualcun altro?"  
"Layla?"

  
***** Mi sono accorta di un errore imperdonabile! Fin dal primo capitolo ho lasciato intendere che i Warner Bros. Studios fossero a Chicago perché credevo fosse così, invece sono a Los Angeles!  
In questo cap non si tiene conto di questo "piccolo particolare"! (Lo farò dal prossimo cap!)  
 ****** Speciale sull'amore S5 (Purtroppo non ha i sottotitoli) da cui è tratta la citazione nel capitolo.  
<https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x30ew77>  
(La parte riguardante i Gallavich inizia al 11.27 min. Da vedere assolutamente l'espressione che ha Noel quando parla di Mickey!)

  
**Note dell'autrice:**  
Ringrazio di cuore chi segue la mia storia!  
Un ringraziamento speciale a stars_fall_on!

[Intervista bellissima a Noel e Cam per la S5!!](http://shamelessitalia.altervista.org/intervista-cameron-monaghan-e-noel-fisher-febbraio-2015/?doing_wp_cron=1531520841.5852129459381103515625)


	8. Capitolo 8

"Ciao Cameron, stavi aspettando qualcun altro?"  
"Layla?"  
"Posso?"  
Cam le fece cenno di entrare e quando la vide tirare dritto come un treno capì che una tempesta stava per abbattersi su di lui. Pur essendo molto legato a Noel da anni non aveva mai avuto molte occasioni di trascorrere del tempo con la sua ragazza; al moro chiedeva regolarmente come stava, le mandava i suoi saluti e convenevoli vari, ma da quando aveva iniziato a 'frequentare' Noel non aveva fatto più neanche quello, anzi, a momenti si era scordato perfino della sua esistenza.   
"Noel sa che sei tornata?"  
"Mi sei sempre piaciuto Cam, sai? Ma a quanto pare piaci di più al mio fidanzato!" Disse sarcastica, ignorando volutamente la domanda del ragazzo.  
"Senti, lo so che sei arrabbiata e non ti biasimo. M-mi dispiace tanto, non volevamo ferirti."  
"Mh." Sbuffò lei.  
"Andate ancora a letto insieme?"  
"Noi non-"  
"Si o no, Cameron?" Lo interruppe con tono deciso.  
Il rosso si sentì messo all'angolo, non aveva mai pensato di dover affrontare quella conversazione, quello spettava senza dubbio a Noel, ma ora che se la ritrovava nel suo appartamento non poteva più evitare il confronto.  
"Si, abbiamo una relazione." Disse sicuro, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
"Una relazione..." Ripeté lei canzonandolo.  
"Perché sei venuta qui?" Cam non voleva mostrarle quanto quella discussione lo stesse mettendo a disagio ma non riuscì a nasconderlo troppo bene.  
"Io lo capisco, ok? Sei giovane e ti sei immedesimato in questa mirabolante storia d'amore fin da quando eri un ragazzino... avete preso una sbandata, può succedere, però poi vi siete spinti troppo oltre..."  
Nel continuare il suo monologo sembrò abbandonare il sarcasmo aggressivo per un più tranquillo tono fraterno.  
"Questa relazione, come la chiami tu... sei sicuro che andrà avanti? Sei sicuro che non state rovinando la vostra amicizia per niente? Rischieresti di perderlo? Di rovinare ogni cosa?"  
Cam rimase perplesso, quelle erano domande che non si era mai posto, per lui tutto quello che stavano passando, l'esserci dentro insieme, non li avrebbe separati ma legati ancora di più l'uno all'altro.  
"Noel è un bravo ragazzo... ti vuole molto bene, esattamente come tu ne vuoi a lui, ma quando vi renderete conto che tutto questo è un grosso errore sarà troppo tardi, non potrete più tornare in dietro."  
Cam aveva ancora fissa nella mente l’immagine di Noel seduto sul pavimento con gli occhi lucidi che gli confessava di voler stare con lui, quello era stato uno dei momenti più belli della sua vita, così come i pochi giorni passati insieme come una vera coppia.   
"Noel non potrebbe mai essere un errore." Disse serio fissandola negli occhi mentre sentiva l'agitazione crescere nel suo petto.  
La loro poteva essere solo amicizia?  
Erano amici due ragazzi che desideravano toccarsi ed aversi fino allo sfinimento e che volevano passare la loro vita insieme?  
No, non era solo amicizia.  
"Cosa ti fa credere che la nostra relazione sia sbagliata?" Le urlò con rabbia.   
"Cosa ne sai di quello che proviamo? Come puoi dirmi che tutto quello che sento non è reale?"  
Nemmeno si rese conto di aver alzato la voce finché non vide gli occhi della donna sbarrati a fissarlo. Cam riprese subito il controllo e con uno sguardo chiese scusa per aver esagerato, Layla si strinse nelle spalle e iniziò a guardarsi intorno senza rispondere. Riconobbe vestiti e roba varia del suo ragazzo in giro per l'appartamento e si sentì soffocare nel rendersi conto che i due stavano vivendo insieme.  
"Io so quello che provo, lo so fin troppo bene. Io lo amo e so che lui prova lo stesso per me."  
Il ragazzo riprese a parlarle con calma ma lei rimase in silenzio mentre le crollava il mondo addosso. Cercò di riprendere fiato ma la sua attenzione cadde su una foto incorniciata, posta su una piccola cassettiera, che ritraeva i due ragazzi insieme, abbracciati. Noel aveva il sorriso più bello e sincero di sempre.  
"Lo credo anche io." Disse lei all'improvviso voltandosi verso Cam.  
"C-cosa?" Balbettò confuso.  
"Credi... cosa?" Riprovò non avendo ottenuto nessuna risposta.  
"Non ci avevo fatto mai troppo caso... Gesù, non credevo di doverlo fare!" Sbuffò una risata tanto sarcastica quanto triste.  
"Con il tempo è diventato più evidente, ma non c'è peggior cieco di chi non vuol vedere, no?"   
Layla riprese a guardare la foto sfiorando con le dita il volto di Noel mentre Cam continuava a tenere gli occhi verdi su di lei.  
"Credo che lui ti ami." Si asciugò una lacrima.  
Ammettere all'amante del proprio fidanzato che questi amava lui e non lei la ferì al punto di provare un vero e proprio dolore fisico nel sentire il suo cuore andare in frantumi.  
Cam era sempre stato sicuro dei suoi sentimenti e di quelli di Noel, anche prima che Noel stesso se ne rendesse conto, non aveva mai avuto bisogno di conferme, ma sentirselo dire da Layla per qualche strano motivo lo rese più reale. Il rosso tirò un profondo sospiro di sollievo che non sapeva di trattenere.  
"Ma è davvero così importante, Cameron?›› Gli chiese tornando a guardarlo con occhi gelidi.  
"C-certo che lo è!"  
"Così importante da rischiare di rovinargli la vita?"  
"Che vorresti dire?" Le chiese confuso.  
"Non pensi a Noel? Lui è un ragazzo sensibile, nonostante faccia lo spavaldo. Come pensi che la prenderà quando tutto andrà in pezzi?"   
"Non accadrà!" Rispose a muso duro.  
"Davvero? E come fai a esserne sicuro?"  
Iniziò a gironzolare per casa prendendo in mano, per poi riposarli subito, tutti gli oggetti che sapeva appartenere a Noel per lasciar ben intendere che non le era sfuggito il fatto che convivessero.  
"Ho parlato con sua madre che mi ha supplicato in lacrime di sistemare le cose con lui."  
Un sorriso amarlo le sfuggì vedendo la cena pronta sui fornelli.  
"Mi ha chiamato Marcy, so che non ha l'appoggio dell'agenzia e sai anche tu come vanno queste cose. Potreste uscire allo scoperto e sperare di sistemare le cose con la Industry Entertainment*... ma io non ci conterei troppo!"  
Fece sfoggio di tutte le smorfie del suo repertorio per enfatizzare ciò che stava dicendo.  
"Oh, oppure nascondervi... finché non vi scopriranno e a quel punto chissà... magari avrete l'appoggio dei fan... o magari no!"  
Layla continuò prima che Cam riuscisse ad aprir bocca.  
"Il fatto è che comunque lui perde tutto! La serenità con la sua famiglia, la carriera per cui ha lavorato tanto, il progetto per una famiglia, tutto!"  
Ancora una volta la riccia non lasciò parlare il più giovane piantandogli l'indice in mezzo al petto e fissandolo prepotentemente con i suoi occhi neri.  
"E poi perderà anche te... perché tu non reggeresti a guardare in quegli occhi azzurri ogni giorno e dubitare della sua felicità, a chiederti se con te è felice, se si è pentito di aver rinunciato a tutto per te, se sta nascondendo il dolore e vorrebbe scappare ma non può farlo. E ne avrebbe tutte le ragioni, sarebbe una scelta saggia per il suo futuro."  
"Ti sbagli, io non-" Riuscì a dire a stento per il nodo che gli stringeva la gola.  
"Credimi, io lo so bene! Non pensare che non sappia cosa stai provando, ci sono passata prima di te, ho dovuto confrontarmi con quegli occhi e chiedermelo centinaia di volte."  
Layla provata riprese fiato prima di tornare a parlare con un tono ed uno sguardo più dolci.  
"So che una parte di te sa che è meglio lasciarlo andare, ma l'altra scalcia e urla e si rifiuta di lasciargli credere che non lo ami; ma Cameron, legarlo a te lo condannerebbe ad una vita di dolore. La tua testa è piena di aspettative rosee, speranze per il futuro, ma l'amore non è sempre tenero, l'amore può essere brutale e distruttivo e ti costringe a fare delle scelte difficili."  
"E sentiamo, che cosa dovrei fare?" Ostentò sicurezza ma il tremolio della voce lo tradì e lei lo guardò con tutta la determinazione che aveva.  
"Sii uomo e affronta questa cosa! Devi lasciarlo, stargli lontano il più possibile, permettigli di vivere la vita che merita!"  
"Quindi... lasciarlo tornare da te?"   
Alla fine non era riuscito a trattenersi e gliel'aveva detto, forse non era corretto che mettesse bocca in quel modo nel rapporto tra i due fidanzati dato che era stato lui a portargli via Noel, non ne andava fiero ma nemmeno se ne pentiva. Noel aveva scelto lui.   
Layla si alterò a sentirgli dire quelle parole, come se fosse scontato per lei tornare con il suo ragazzo dopo tutto quello che aveva sofferto. In realtà aveva avuto dei dubbi su cosa fare, lo amava ancora questo era certo, ma Noel provava dei sentimenti per quel ragazzo dai capelli rossi e anche lui lo ricambiava, se anche avesse scelto di tornare da lei non significava che quei sentimenti sarebbero scomparsi da un momento all'altro. Non voleva essere un rimpiazzo e nemmeno una seconda scelta, voleva che Noel la amasse completamente e non solo a metà.   
Ma c’era quell'amore che la spingeva ancora fra le sue braccia, ed era così difficile da ignorare, cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Lasciar perdere tutto e sparire? Nessuno gliene avrebbe fatto una colpa, non dopo quello che era successo. Ma lei se ne sarebbe pentita? Sarebbe rimasta col rimpianto?  
Si, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonata.  
Così aveva deciso di accettare qualsiasi decisione di Noel, intenzionata a non far andare tutto in malora per quello che poteva essere solo un dubbio passeggero. Anche se ora non ne era più tanto sicura.  
"Dici queste cose per cercare di spaventarmi, mi odi e vuoi punirmi per avertelo portato via!"  
Lei si avvicinò e gli accarezzò il viso con entrambe le mani e lui, vedendola con gli occhi lucidi ed un maledettissimo sorriso triste, non riuscì a respingerla.   
"Ti ho odiato per ogni giorno che hai passato con lui al posto mio, per ogni sua carezza, ogni bacio e ogni sorriso che mi hai rubato."  
Cam non riuscì a ribattere, le lasciò accarezzare ancora le sue guance.  
"So che non è giusto da parte mia chiederti tutto questo."  
"E allora perché lo fai?"  
"Perché la verità è che per quanto ci sia stata male sono ancora innamorata di lui... e ora so che lo sei anche tu."  
"Ci ho provato a stargli lontano ma non ci riesco, sarò egoista ma io voglio stare con lui. Non ho mai voluto creargli problemi, volevo solo... stare con lui." Sussurrò Cam.  
Il pianto uscì fuori da solo, silenzioso.  
Layla lo accarezzò un'ultima volta asciugandogli le lacrime, poi mentre si dirigeva verso l'ingresso gli parlò dandogli le spalle.  
"Non interferirò più in nessun modo, questa era l'ultima volta. Vi lascio prendere le vostre decisioni. Spero che tu riesca a fare la cosa giusta... perché lui non vorrà farla."  
Con un piede già nel pianerottolo si voltò ancora verso di lui.  
"Lo ami abbastanza da lasciarlo andare?"   
Poi sparì senza nemmeno chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

"Testarossa sono a casa!" Gridò Noel con un felicissimo sorriso dipinto in faccia mentre con una spallata spingeva la porta di casa che era rimasta socchiusa.  
"Cam! Dove sei?" Si guardò intorno in cerca del rosso.  
"Perché la porta è aperta? Mi hai visto arrivare dal videocitofono?" Posò il pesante borsone sul pavimento e chiuse il battente.  
"Cam?" Non vederlo arrivare nell'ingresso scodinzolando, come faceva sempre, lo mise un po' in allerta.   
"Hey, Cam!" Continuò a gridare finché non arrivò in cucina dove lo vide di spalle in piedi in mezzo alla stanza.  
"Scusa il ritardo, è stato un viaggio infernale. Il volo ha fatto quaranta minuti di ritardo e come se non bastasse mi avevano smarrito il bagaglio e..." Si bloccò di colpo quando, una volta che il rosso si voltò verso di lui, Noel si accorse subito che c'era qualcosa che non andava.  
Allarmato si diresse verso di lui dando un veloce sguardo in giro per cercare di ricavare qualche indizio, ma sembrava tutto in ordine.  
"Cam, che succe-" Noel fece per parlare, ma venne subito interrotto.  
"Aspetta, devo dirti una cosa e... voglio che mi ascolti fino alla fine, ok?" Si sentì dire il moro, quindi annuì.  
Cam ci aveva pensato ed era giunto alla dolorosa conclusione che era giusto lasciarlo, non voleva trascinarlo nel baratro, non poteva essere così egoista verso l’uomo che amava e che gli aveva dato tutto. Ma non lo avrebbe allontanato fingendo di non amarlo, sapeva che Noel non ci avrebbe mai creduto, sarebbe stato sincero come aveva sempre fatto e lui avrebbe capito.  
"Noel, io ti amo. Tu hai fatto una cosa magnifica per me andando contro tutti e rischiando ogni cosa, solo per me... e io non ho mai pensato alle conseguenze che avrebbe avuto tutto questo su di te. Mi rifiutavo categoricamente di guardare in faccia la realtà, perché farlo avrebbe significato perdere tutto, e questo non potevo accettarlo."  
"Io... non capisco..."  
"Avevi ragione tu, all'inizio quando eri ancora abbastanza lucido per pensare con la testa e non con il cuore."  
"Cam, stai rompendo con me?" Chiese Noel venendo meno al patto di aspettare la fine del discorso, ma non riuscì più a trattenere quella domanda.  
"Ancora una volta la parte del cattivo tocca a me e guardarti rende le cose più difficili... non ho mai voluto ferirti, ma sembra che io non riesca a smettere di farlo."  
"Perché così all'improvviso? Si può sapere cosa è successo? Che ti prende?"  
"Pensavo che una cosa del genere potesse capitare solo nei film, ma ora che è capitata a me... beh adesso vorrei averla per sempre! Io ti voglio amare come ti amo adesso per tutta la vita! Ma non posso, non possiamo, sai meglio di me che è così!"  
Era la verità, Noel lo sapeva, lo sapevano entrambi dall'inizio. Era stato lui il primo a stilare una lunga lista di ottimi motivi a sostegno del fatto che quella sarebbe stata una follia!  
Ma con Cameron il suo intero modo di pensare era stato capovolto, non gliene importava più nulla, voleva solo rimanere con lui a qualunque costo.  
"Non voglio perderti, è già successo una volta ed è stato tremendo, non farò di nuovo lo stesso errore."  
"Noel..." Lo chiamò Cam e lui lo guardò, il terrore gli si leggeva in faccia, sembrava supplicarlo di non lasciarlo.  
"Tu mi vorresti dire che secondo te è questa la cosa giusta da fare? Che è giusto rinunciarci?"  
Quanta tristezza potevano racchiudere le parole? Quanto dolore? Cam lo stava imparando in quel momento, provando a trattenersi mentre l'unica cosa che desiderava fare era urlargli che l’unico errore sarebbe stato separarsi. Noel colse l'esitazione negli occhi del rosso e continuò.  
"Non cancellare tutto, non gettare via tutto. Tu dici queste cose ma io so che non le pensi veramente."  
"Noel non farlo..." A Cam si strinse il cuore, il ruolo del tipo razionale devoto alle scelte giuste e logiche non gli era mai appartenuto.  
"Dormiamoci su, forse domani la penserai diversamente."  
"Ti prego..." Sussurrò il più giovane con la voce spezzata, non avrebbe retto ancora per molto.  
Lo stomaco di Noel si serrò in una morsa, rabbia e tristezza gli salirono nel petto e si mescolarono. Come poteva Cam arrendersi così? Dopo aver lottato e insistito tanto, come poteva arrendersi proprio ora che anche lui aveva accattato quel sentimento di cui aveva avuto tanta paura. Avrebbe voluto prenderlo a pugni, fare una scenata, urlare, fare di tutto... soprattutto baciarlo, farlo tornare in se, avrebbe voluto dirgli che ora era lui a comportarsi da codardo, ma non fece nulla.  
"Avevi detto che avresti fatto di tutto per me."  
"È proprio quello che sto facendo! E tu... Noel, tu devi aiutarmi a lasciarti andare."  
La delusione in quei meravigliosi occhi blu e lo sguardo rassegnato che seguì subito dopo Cam non li avrebbe mai dimenticati, lo avrebbero tormentato per sempre.  
Noel restò in silenzio a fissarlo e Cam desiderò che lo prendesse a pugni, che facesse una scenata, che urlasse, che facesse di tutto, anche baciarlo. Ma quando lo vide voltarsi e dirigersi all'ingresso, senza dire una parola, tutto si fermò.  
Lo vide risbucare poco dopo con il borsone tra le mani, lo posò sul tavolo e lo aprì. Era già pieno ma Noel ci ficcò dentro con forza molte delle sue cose che trovò sparse per casa.  
Cam trattene il respiro per tutto il tempo, pensò che avrebbe dovuto fermarlo perché stavano facendo una stronzata!   
"Torno a prendere il resto domani." Chiuse a fatica la zip e rimase con lo sguardo perso nel nulla per un momento, fino a quando sentì la voce del rosso.  
"Noel, ti amo. Tu mi ami?" Quelle parole uscirono da sole dalle sue labbra. Stava rinunciando a lui per sempre ma non poteva rinunciare ad avere una risposta a quella domanda.  
"Mi stai davvero chiedendo se ti amo in un momento del genere?" Sospirò contrariato.  
"Ti ho detto di amarti tante volte ma non hai mai risposto." Disse come un rimprovero.  
"Mi hai mollato, Cam, non ti farò una dichiarazione. Scordatelo, cazzo!" Scosse la testa incredulo.  
"Non voglio una dichiarazione, so già cosa provi per me e tu sai cosa provo per te."   
Quelle parole non sorpresero il moro, anche se non gliel'aveva mai detto era ovvio che il rosso lo sapesse. Tra di loro non c'era mai stato bisogno di tante parole, tuttavia in quel momento Cameron era ancora in piedi davanti a lui a guardarlo, in attesa.  
"È ovvio che lo sai."   
"Questo non significa che non voglia sentirmelo dire."   
"Che differenza fa oramai?" La voce gli tremava.  
"Mi ami?" Insistette il rosso incatenando i loro sguardi.  
Noel espirò profondamente, cercando di sembrare il più calmo possibile.   
"Ti amo. Ti amo come non ho mai amato nessun altro nella mia vita."  
Un sorriso si fece spazio sul volto arrossato di Cameron e Noel lo trovò bellissimo.  
"Questo ti fa sentire meglio?" Gli chiese il moro con le sopracciglia alzate.  
"No, mi fa sentire uno schifo!" Cam trovò l'approvazione dell'altro che gli annuì con il capo.  
"È stato bello averti almeno per po’."   
"Sì, è stato bello." Sussurrò Noel provando a sfoggiare un sorriso rassicurante, voleva che Cam pensasse che stava bene, ma il più giovane non ci credette nemmeno per un secondo, perché poteva leggergli dentro, così finirono a condividere un sorriso triste.  
Noel prese il borsone in spalla e tornò nell'ingresso ma questa volta se ne andò, chiudendo delicatamente la porta di casa.  
Per Cam, quel suono risuonò peggio di addio.

Doveva essere proprio quello l'amore brutale e distruttivo che ti spinge a fare scelte dolorose, perché se ami davvero qualcuno devi lasciarlo andare e Cam lo aveva fatto.

Grazie all'andamento della storyline Gallavich i due non furono costretti a rivolgersi la parola per il resto delle riprese, fino a quel momento... quando Ian, spaventato dalla sua malattia, decise di rompere con il suo ragazzo.  
Mickey aveva corso più che poteva dopo aver ricevuto quella telefonata, quel Hey, Mick' che aspettava da giorni e che lo aveva illuso di poter riavere il suo ragazzo con se lo spinse fino a sentire i polmoni andare in fiamme e ci volle qualche minuto prima di riuscire a riprendere fiato.  
"Dove cazzo eri?"  
"Con mia madre."  
Ian era seduto sulle scale del portico di casa Gallagher, sembrava stanco ed infreddolito.  
"Stai bene?"  
"Odio i farmaci, tu vuoi che li prenda?"  
"Vai fuori di testa senza."  
"Starai con me se non li prenderò?"  
Mickey rimase in silenzio ma Ian lo sapeva già, sapeva come la pensava il moro e che non avrebbe accettato. Ma Ian in cuor suo un po' ci aveva sperato.  
"Un tempo mi amavi e ora non sai chi sono." Si alzò ormai rassegnato.  
"Cazzo, spesso non lo so neanch'io." Aggiunse dandogli le spalle.  
Mickey non apriva bocca, si limitava a fissarlo. Non rispose nulla perché quello che Ian stava dicendo era maledettamente vero. Mickey non lo riconosceva più, non avrebbe mai accettato che il ragazzo non si curasse, che si rovinasse la vita in preda a qualche altra impresa folle.  
"Non mi devi niente." Si voltò per guardarlo. Leggeva la preoccupazione negli sguardi pietosi di tutti, dei suoi fratelli e soprattutto in quello di Mickey, ma in fondo Ian non ce l'aveva con lui. Sentiva di aver perso per sempre ogni possibilità di poter tornare ad essere quello di prima.  
"Ti amo." Mickey non riuscì a trattenersi. Era la prima volta che glielo diceva in faccia.  
Quelle parole che Ian aveva aspettato per anni ora avevano un gusto amaro.  
"Che significa amare?"  
"Prendersi cura l'uno dall'altro."  
"Non voglio che passi il tempo a preoccuparti, controllarmi aspettando l'ennesima folle cazzata."  
Non voleva condannarlo a questo, Mickey non se lo meritava, cazzo. Ian lo amava e doveva lasciarlo andare.  
"Buona e cattiva sorte, gioia e dolore, salute e malattia e altre stronzate."  
"Vuoi sposarmi? Andremo in tribunale in smoking come una coppia di vecchi froci?"  
"Fottiti!"  
"No grazie, l'ho già fatto." Rispose con amaro sarcasmo. La vita, i suoi geni lo avevano già fottuto e lui aveva deciso di non trascinare giù con se l'uomo che amava, di lasciarlo libero, per il suo bene. Ma Mick non voleva essere liberato da Ian, non ci avrebbe pensato due volte a saltare nel baratro con lui, come avevano già fatto altre volte.  
Voleva solo abbracciarlo, desiderava solamente che le cose si sistemassero e tonassero ad essere quelli di prima. Si sentiva impotente, Ian gli stava scivolando via dalle mani e lui non poteva fare niente per controllarlo... niente! Solo Ian lo aveva fatto sentire felice, solo Ian lo aveva amato veramente. Aveva bisogno di lui, per quanto continuasse a tentare di convincersi del contrario...  
"Ma che problemi hai?"  
"Troppi!" Disse con la voce strozzata dal pianto e allargò le braccia.  
"Ho troppi problemi! È questo il punto. Ho troppi problemi e tu non puoi farci niente, non puoi cambiarmi o sistemarmi perché non sono rotto, non dovete aggiustarmi, ok? Sono io!"  
"Quindi... stai rompendo con me?"

Ian tirò su con il naso "Si."  
"Davvero?... Cazzo."

Da quel momento dalle loro labbra vennero fuori solo le nuvolette di vapore dovute al freddo pungente di Chicago.   
Era finita.

Cam aprì la porta di casa sua e lasciò entrare Noel.  
"Scusa se non sono venuto prima a prendere la mia roba, ma tra la fine delle riprese e la promozione del film non ho avuto un attimo di tregua."  
"Non preoccuparti, avrei potuto portartele io."  
"Non mi sembrava il caso."  
Certo, non sarebbe stato 'il caso' se suonando a casa Fisher Cam si fosse trovato di fronte Layla... oppure non abitavano più insieme? Cam non ne aveva idea, voleva tanto chiederglielo ma non ne aveva il coraggio.  
"Ho sistemato tutto in degli scatoloni, se trovo ancora qualcosa per casa te lo faccio avere."  
"Si, grazie." Prese un cartone per evitare di guardarlo.  
Calò il silenzio così i due decisero di iniziare a caricare gli scatoloni nella Honda Accord del moro, parcheggiata in una zona isolata nei pressi della casa.  
"Senti Cam, io... io lascio Shameless." Disse Noel una volta sistemata l'ultima scatola.  
"Cosa?"  
"Volevo che fossi il primo a saperlo."  
"Perché? Per colpa mia? Per quello che è successo?"  
Ovviamente anche Cam aveva pensato a come gestire quella situazione in futuro ma questa particolare opzione non gli aveva neppure mai sfiorato il cervello. Era impensabile che uno dei due abbandonasse lo show, era impensabile separare i Gallavich!  
"No... cioè, si anche per quello..." Balbettò Noel prima di continuare.  
"Le riprese del sequel delle Tartarughe Ninja coincidono in gran parte con quelle di Shameless dell'anno prossimo e quindi non avrei potuto partecipare come regular in ogni caso. In più dopo quello che è successo... beh, lo sai... interpretare Mickey e Ian è molto più di un lavoro, ci coinvolge in prima persona... credo che ci farà bene una pausa."  
"Una pausa? Vuol dire che tornerai?"  
"Non lo so, insomma... non so cosa succederà a Mickey o a Ian ma io vorrei che almeno per loro finisca bene... vorrei che avessero il loro lieto fine. Io ci sarò sempre per i Gallavich finché ne avrò la possibilità."  
Cam si limitò ad annuire, poi i due si scambiarono un sorriso tiratissimo e si salutarono con un gesto della mano, in silenzio.  
Noel salì in macchina e andò via.

[Nella foto: Articolo di un'intervista a John Wells (produttore esecutivo e show runner)  
E: Ci sono stati alti e bassi tra Mickey e Ian in questa stagione, ma con Ian che torna a casa, sembra che ci siano buone speranze nonostante abbiano rotto. La vedi come una rara relazione Gallagher che può andare lontano?  
JW: Si, ma è una decisione che deve prendere Noel. Stava per fare un film e non era disposto a filmare per un altro anno, quindi mi devo risentire con lui tra qualche mese e vedere. Ha una carriera molto fiorente. In realtà lo avevamo assunto per un paio di episodi quando abbiamo iniziato, ma continuiamo a rinnovarlo, e torna sempre quando è disponibile. Quindi, alcuni dei punti in cui i personaggi finiranno saranno dettati dalla disponibilità, ma potrebbe anche essere un momento interessante per Ian per scoprire quanto fosse importante Mickey nella sua vita. È una cosa che succede spesso quando sei più giovane, hai una relazione davvero difficile, appassionata e disordinata, e poi ti allontani e scopri il resto del mondo, e qualche volta torni a quella prima persona comunque.]

[Nella foto: Tweet di Cameron  
Per 5 anni siamo stati questo @noel_fisher. È stato un piacere sviluppare questi personaggi, la loro relazione & storia.  
Tu sei l'uomo giusto/Sei un grande. (traduzione approssimativa)  
Il migliore.

Tweet di risposta di Noel  
Lo stesso vale per me @CameronMonaghan. Mi sento così fortunato di aver fatto parte di questo con te, il resto di #Shameless... whosay.com/l/QyQapsR ]

Passò quasi un anno prima che si rivedessero di nuovo.

Separarsi era risultato più difficile delle altre volte, adesso sapevano entrambi cosa provavano, avevano visto come era stare insieme e non era stato facile rassegnarsi. Rivederlo sul set non fu in nessun modo d'aiuto, Cam non riuscì a fare a meno di desiderare di riaverlo non appena i suoi occhi si posarono su di lui. Il tempo non aveva minimamente sbiadito quello che provava e il brivido che sentiva ogni volta che gli stava vicino non lo abbandonò neanche per un momento.  
Si ritrovarono ad aspettare l'inizio delle riprese con Isidora, in arte Svetlana, seduta tra di loro. La donna rimase il tempo di scattare una foto e poi fu chiamata da qualcuno della troup che aveva tra le braccia, pronto per lei, uno dei gemellini Henckel, ovvero il piccolo Yevgeny.

Cam non sapeva come comportarsi, non voleva rendere vani i sacrifici che aveva fatto per tutti quei mesi resistendo alla tentazione di contattarlo. Ma ora lui era là, a pochi centimetri di distanza e chissà quando avrebbe avuto l'occasione di rivederlo di nuovo.  
Quando Noel con la coda dell'occhio sorprese Cam a fissarlo non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.  
"Che cazzo hai da guardare?" Rise citando la famosa battuta del suo personaggio.  
"Niente." Rispose Cam stando al gioco, infondo fare due chiacchiere non poteva essere poi così deleterio.  
"Ti prendi cura di te?" Disse il moro con tono paterno.  
"Faccio il possibile. Anche se credo di passare troppo tempo con Steve, ha iniziato a trascinarmi in palestra e a seguire il mio regime alimentare. Lui... cerca di starmi vicino."  
"Si, Steve è... un tipo a posto. Non so se riuscirò ad incontrarlo, in caso potresti salutarlo da parte mia?"  
"Certo." Cam si fermò a gustarsi il momento, gli era mancato molto anche solo parlare con lui.  
"Sei ancora a New York per le riprese delle Tartarughe Ninja?"  
"Si, è dal ventisette Aprile che faccio su e giù. Non vedo l'ora di potermi prendere una pausa e tornare per un po' a casa."  
'A casa'... Cam aveva saputo da Steve che Noel era tornato a vivere nel suo appartamento... con 'lei'.  
"Sei tornato con Layla." La sua voleva essere solo una constatazione, ce l’aveva messa tutta per farla sembrare tale, ma l’accusa che si celava dietro quelle parole era molto più forte della sua volontà.  
L'altro lo fissò con occhi pieni di tristezza, riuscì a percepire un pizzico di rancore nelle parole del rosso. Anche se era stato Cam a lasciarlo, vederlo tornare da lei lo faceva sentire ferito e arrabbiato per tutto quello che era successo. Noel non poteva certo biasimarlo, ma aveva deciso che se non poteva avere la vita che voleva con il ragazzo che amava allora sarebbe tornato dall'unica persona con cui aveva avuto qualcosa di vagamente simile; in un certo senso l'aveva amata per anni e si era sentito felice con lei.  
Il moro alzò le spalle e annuì in silenzio.  
Cam guardò i suoi occhi azzurri e fu sopraffatto dalle emozioni, una sfilza di pensieri si susseguirono nella sua testa. Vedendolo in quella tuta arancione da detenuto di colpo realizzò che, così come era per loro, neanche per Ian e Mickey ci sarebbe stato un lieto fine.  
"Che stronzata, non ha alcun senso!" Sbottò all'improvviso.  
Il rosso, resosi conto di aver dato voce ai suoi pensieri, si affrettò a chiarire.  
"Mi riferivo alla scena, non a te e..." Balbettò.  
"Si, insomma... stavo pensando a Shameless, non a te e..." Continuava a balbettare.  
"Già, è davvero triste." Noel, invece, non si riferiva soltanto alla scena che stavano per girare.  
"È uno schifo!" Il rosso proseguì nelle sue proteste.  
"Mi dispiace, non era questa la fine che avrei voluto per loro."  
'E neanche per noi.' Si trattenne dal dire Noel.  
Un giorno, forse, sarebbero stati in grado di rivedersi senza sentire quel velo di nostalgia avvolgerli, ma era ancora troppo presto e c’era davvero tanta strada da fare... ma un giorno chissà.  
Furono bruscamente interrotti da un euforico Wells che annunciava l'inizio delle riprese, sembrava essere davvero molto compiaciuto per la scena che aveva messo su, Cam e Noel pensarono che probabilmente sarebbe stato l'unico ad esserlo, loro due non ne erano affatto felici e di sicuro non lo sarebbe stato il fandom Gallavich!  
Cosa diavolo era passato per la testa di Wells per fargli scrivere una cosa simile?   
Cam era stato felice di sapere del cameo di Noel della prima puntata della sesta stagione, anche se davvero molto breve, il moro aveva mantenuto la parola di tornare in Shameless se Mickey avesse avuto bisogno di lui. Ma di sicuro non era di questo che aveva bisogno Mick, ne tantomeno Ian!  
Nessuna scena MAI lo aveva messo così in difficoltà!   
Anche solo leggere il copione gli aveva spezzato il cuore.

"Sei tornato."  
"Già, Svetlana mi ha pagato."  
Era tutto così difficile, parlargli attraverso un vetro, vedere il modo in cui lo guardava.  
Distolse gli occhi perché sapeva che incrociare quelli di Mickey lo avrebbe distrutto. Non riusciva ancora a guardarlo senza sentirsi sbagliato e Ian non voleva più sentirsi così. Le medicine lo avevano trasformato in una scatola vuota, non riusciva a provare più niente.  
"Io ho pensato a te. E tu invece?"  
Se lo aveva pensato? Ogni minuto, di ogni maledetto giorno, ma non poteva dirglielo.  
Che senso aveva fargli sapere che lo aveva pensato? Gli avrebbe procurato ancora più dolore.  
"Mi aspetterai?"  
'Merda, non farmi questo, ti prego, non chiedermelo.' L’unica cosa che voleva Ian in quel momento era poterlo dimenticare per smettere di soffrire, trovare il modo di non pensare, di fuggire lontano... lontano da lui. Aveva eretto un muro molto più spesso di quel vetro che li divideva, per cercare di proteggersi da lui e dal dolore che gli causava la consapevolezza di averlo perso.  
"Starai dentro quindici anni..."  
"Si, ma tra otto uscirò per il sovraffollamento." Sorrise come se la cosa non fosse poi così grave, anche se in fondo non ci credeva più di tanto neanche lui.   
"Hai quasi ucciso mia sorella."  
"Sorellastra, uno. Due, non te ne importa un cazzo, la stronza se lo meritava, ha fatto la spia."

"Quindi?... Aspetti?"  
Come poteva aspettarlo? Come poteva sopportare e sopravvivere a quella tristezza se continuava ad aggrapparsi a lui? Se continuava ad amarlo come il primo giorno?  
Non poteva.  
"Se devi mentire fallo, otto anni sono tanti."  
Mickey sapeva che era una richiesta ingiusta da parte sua, ma aveva bisogno di sentirselo dire per avere qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi, chiuso là dentro.  
A Ian in quel momento si spezzò il cuore.  
"Si... si, ti aspetto."  
Negli occhi di Mickey vedeva tutte le sue paure, tutti i suoi rimpianti, era straziante. Era stato lui a decidere di fare qualcosa di tanto stupido senza pensare alle conseguenze. Anche se Ian era ben consapevole che lo aveva fatto per lui, per vendicarlo e per punire la stronza che aveva distrutto il loro equilibrio appena ritrovato. Il punto era che ogni volta che si era fatto sbattere dentro lo aveva lasciato solo, abbandonato.  
Quindici cazzo di anni erano un’eternità, lo aveva perso per sempre.  
Ora doveva andare avanti con la sua vita, senza Mickey.  
Era la decisione migliore, l’unica possibile.

La scena fu perfetta al primo ciak, era talmente breve che bastarono poche ore di lavoro prima di veder Noel scomparire in un secondo così come era arrivato.

Riavere una Milkovich nello show, seppure per un solo episodio, diede a Cam l'illusione di essere tornato ai gran bei vecchi tempi ormai perduti. Nella 6x9 Ian tornava ad interpretare il ruolo di principe azzurro per Mandy, aiutandola a risolvere un problema con droga, prostituzione e un uomo stecchito in un hotel di lusso... insomma, la classica favola in stile South Side!  
La presenza sul set di Emma, Mandy per l'appunto, portò un'ondata di euforia nell'intero cast, così decisero di uscire tutti insieme per una birra prima che la ragazza lasciasse la città.  
Mentre i più piccoli rimasero in albergo, Steve e Shanola, Jeremy e Emma, Emmy e Cam si ritrovarono nella hole tutti tirati a lucido e pronti a fare baldoria.  
Non ci volle molto prima che tutti fossero alticci, Shanola trascinò Jeremy a ballare la canzone che risuonava nel bar mentre Emmy ed Emma continuarono a parlare finendo quello che rimaneva delle loro bibite.  
Steve vide Cam uscire dal locale in sordina, lasciò passare qualche minuto e poi decise di seguirlo.   
Essendo a conoscenza di tutto quello che era successo fu l'unico a capire facilmente ciò di cui tutti si erano accorti ma, al contrario di lui, non sapevano spiegarsi; Cam era sempre malinconico e spesso si isolava, mentre prima non perdeva occasione per ballare, cantare e scherzare con chiunque ora era come spento. Per questo Steve aveva cercato di stargli vicino il più possibile e negli ultimi tempi, grazie al segreto che condividevano, la loro amicizia era diventata molto stretta.  
Il rosso era seduto su un muretto che affiancava il locale, abbastanza lontano dal lampione che illuminava la strada da potersi crogiolare nella penombra, solo l'insegna al neon del bar gli colorava la pelle chiara alternando luci verdi e rosse.  
"Che fai?" Squillò il ragazzone raggiungendolo alle spalle e facendolo trasalire.  
"Stolkeraggio." Rispose mostrandogli il telefono sul quale appariva il profilo twitter di Noel.  
Steve sedette accanto a lui e lo guardò per qualche minuto scorrere sul display con le sue lunghe dita pallide.  
"Ti manca, eh?... Anche a me."   
Cam si limitò ad annuire, poi dopo un sospiro ruppe il silenzio.  
"Secondo te abbiamo fatto la cosa giusta... separandoci? O siamo stati solo dei codardi?"  
Anche se intorno a loro la luce era fioca Steve poté vedere l'espressione triste sul volto del ragazzo illuminato dal cellulare che continuava a fissare imperterrito.  
"A volte, anche battere in ritirata è coraggioso." Si guadagnò un sorriso dolcissimo in risposta.  
"Credi che con lei sia felice?"  
"Lui starà bene, Cam... e anche tu!" Diede una spallata amichevole al rosso che, travolto dalla mole dell'amico, perse l'equilibrio e quasi cadde dal muretto. Si guardarono e ne risero.  
"Hey, perché non gli mandiamo un messaggio?" Propose Steve all'improvviso.  
"Eh?"  
"Si, dai... mandagli un messaggio tramite il mio profilo. Scrivi qualcosa che lui possa capire che provenga da te. Insomma... hai capito, no?!" Gli passò il suo cellulare dopo aver aperto twitter.  
"Credi sia il caso?" Chiese perplesso il più giovane.  
"Avanti Cam, è solo un tweet... cosa vuoi che sia?!"  
Negli occhi di Cam si accese un luccichio di felicità e, incoraggiato dall'amico, iniziò a picchettare velocemente il messaggio.  
"Hey, vacci piano però... niente di troppo spinto!" Ci tenne a precisare Steve.  
"Così va bene?" Voltò il cellulare verso di lui per lasciargli dare un'occhiata.  
"Oh, ok! Ma sei sicuro che riuscirà a capire che sei stato tu a scriverlo?"  
"Lo capirà!" L'enorme sorriso di Cam ora sembrava illuminare l'intera strada. Restituì il cellulare al legittimo proprietario, poi Steve lo vide riprendere a trafficare con il suo.   
"Ora gli darò un aiutino." Sussurrò Cam ridacchiando.  
Ed ecco che al tweet di Steve ne comparve uno di risposta che in pochi minuti mandò in subbuglio l'omonima piattaforma.

[Nella foto: Tweet di Steve  
@noel_fisher mi mancano i tuoi dolci sussurri al mattino. Mi mancano le tue mani forti che stringono saldamente la mia schiena quando ci abbracciamo mentre ti annuso

Tweet di risposta di Cameron  
@stevehowey Stagli alla larga, lui è mio.]

Cam era già comodamente spaparanzato a letto quando sentì vibrare il cellulare, allungò una mano e guardò il display curioso di sapere chi fosse a quell'ora della notte. Il suo cuore saltò più di un battito nel leggere il nome del mittente di quell'sms.  
Il messaggio era arrivato forte e chiaro a destinazione.  
  
          Mi manchi anche tu.  
          Tuo.

  
***** Noel è rappresentato dalla United Talent Agency, Industry Entertainment e dall'avvocato Marcy Morris.

  
**Note dell'autrice:**  
\-------------------------->Volevo precisare che "tifando" per l'amore tra un fidanzato fedifrago e il suo giovane amante non volevo però che alla fine la cattiva risultasse la fidanzata tradita, spero che non abbia dato questa impressione. Per questo motivo è stato difficile gestire il suo personaggio, avrei voluto solo che si togliesse di mezzo e basta... e non solo nella fanfic! XD

In parte ispirato alla canzone degli [Sleeping At Last - Already Gone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJ5X0vXJgHc)  
  


Ringrazio di cuore chi segue la mia storia!


	9. Capitolo 9

Noel era seduto nella penombra, illuminato solo dalla lampada da scrivania dello studio della sua casa a LA. Era intento a rileggere per l'ennesima volta quelle poche righe che ormai conosceva a memoria, stringendo il sottile blocco di fogli tra le mani. Una volta finito lo posò sulle labbra, chiuse gli occhi e fece un respiro profondo, poi lo ripose sul fondo di un cassetto della massiccia scrivania, facendo attenzione a nasconderlo per bene. Rimase qualche minuto in silenzio con mille pensieri per la testa, poi prese il cellulare dalla tasca e scorse tra i messaggi. Dovette scorrere a lungo nella lista degli sms inviati prima di trovare quello che cercava, era passato tanto tempo da che era stato mandato e non ne erano seguiti altri.

          Mi manchi anche tu.  
          Tuo.

Un rumore di passi diretti nella stanza lo fecero sussultare e senza nemmeno accorgersene il cellulare tornò velocemente nella tasca.  
"Tutto bene?" La voce della fidanzata lo distolse dai suoi pensieri.  
"Riflettevo." Si limitò a risponderle Noel.  
"Ah, queste tue riflessioni hanno qualcosa a che fare con il fatto che ignori Marcy*? Mi ha chiamato in preda al panico perché non rispondi al telefono."  
"Beh, se non gli rispondo ci sarà un motivo! Deve smetterla di contattare te per arrivare a me." Sbuffò infastidito.  
"Che uomo insistente!" Continuò a lamentarsi alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
"È solo preoccupato, Noel. Ha paura che non accetterai il lavoro."  
"Infatti è così, non lo farò!"   
La donna si avvicino e poggiò entrambe le mani sul legno massiccio.  
"Dovresti accettare invece." Sussurrò dolcemente.  
"Cosa?" Le sopracciglia del biondo gli schizzarono su per la fronte.  
"È di Shameless che stiamo parlando, giusto? Quindi devi farlo!"  
Noel la guardò allibito, letteralmente senza parole.  
"Fallo per Mickey, glielo devi. Non puoi lasciarlo marcire in prigione."  
"Layla... sai che non posso."  
"Vuoi davvero che la fine dei Gallavich sia lo scempio della sesta serie? So che non è ciò che vuoi!"  
"Non posso rivederlo, non posso fare quelle cose... tu non sai..."  
"Non so cosa? Dei baci appassionati? Degli incontri alle gratinate della scuola o al molo? O della notte a guardare le stelle?... So tutto."  
"Te l'ha detto Marcy?" Disse sorpreso mentre si ritrovò a desiderare di pestare il suo agente.  
"No, ho trovato la sceneggiatura egregiamente nascosta in fondo al cassetto già da qualche giorno. Ti ricordo che sono io a mettere in ordine qui in casa!"  
Layla ci provò, ma non riuscì a nascondere la tristezza dietro ad un pallido sorriso che Noel, conoscendola bene, riuscì a leggere alla perfezione. Lei stava cercando di spingerlo a rivedere Cam, ma quello che Noel non riusciva a capire era il motivo per il quale lo stesse facendo.  
"Perché... perché lo fai?"  
"È uno script molto buono. Magari non è la fine che tutti si aspettano, ma funziona. D'altronde le cose non vanno sempre come si desidera."  
Noel rimase in silenzio, quelle parole non erano la risposta alla sua domanda e la riccia sapeva di averlo lasciato insoddisfatto.  
"È frenetico e pazzesco, ma anche romantico e un po’ triste. Ci sono un sacco di momenti divertenti e caotici, altri toccanti e pieni d'amore profondo e passione, tutto mescolato perfettamente insieme." Tentò di nuovo lei.  
"Layla..."  
"Quel bacio al confine... è un bacio d’addio intenso, pieno di amore e sofferenza. Spezza il cuore. Quei due meritano un vero addio, non credi?" Fece una pausa e poi continuò.  
"Tutti ne meriterebbero uno per poi andare avanti con la propria vita.”  
Per quanto avesse cercato di nasconderlo, Noel non era riuscito ad ingannarla, vedeva chiaramente quanto lui stesse soffrendo, lo vedeva spegnersi un po' ogni giorno. Lasciar passare il tempo a volte non basta. Il dolore è necessario e utile ma se persiste non è altro che un modo per restare ancorati al passato nel timore o nella convinzione che niente potrà mai colmare il vuoto. Forse avere la possibilità di chiudere definitivamente quella storia lo avrebbe aiutato ad andare avanti o forse lo avrebbe distrutto ancora di più ma, anche questa volta, la donna lo volle lasciare libero di decidere se correre o meno il rischio di scoprire quale delle due opzioni sarebbe stata quella giusta.  
"E poi sai come si dice... quello che succede in Messico resta in Messico. Non ricordo chi l'abbia detto, ma dev'essere così."  
Layla gli rivolse un ultimo sorriso ed uscì dalla stanza, poi una volta sparita nel corridoio la sentì urlare di chiamare il povero Marcy per evitargli un crollo nervoso. Noel recuperò con tutta fretta il cellulare dalla tasca e digitò con impazienza, ma i suoi pensieri non erano rivolti al suo agente.

                         Ti piacciono le gratinate?  
               (You like the high school bleachers?)  
                                  Io sarò lì.  
                          (I'll be at the spot.)  
                       Vieni o no Monaghan?  
              (Hey, you coming or not, Monaghan?)

Non fece in tempo a rimettere l'apparecchio in tasca che lo sentì vibrare. Con le mani tremanti dall'eccitazione nel vedere quel nome sul display apri l'sms.

                           È il nostro posto.  
                           (Our spot, man.)  
                          Sapevo che venivi!  
                         (Knew you'd come!)  
                    Scusa se ti rubo le battute,  
                       Ti aspetto a Chicago!

Era deciso, Mickey, anzi no, Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich sarebbe tornato!

Quello spilungone dai capelli rossi gli mancava da impazzire, e forse era questo che stava succedendo a Noel, era impazzito! Perché ora, dopo quasi due anni di lontananza dall'unica persona che proprio non riusciva a dimenticare, si ritrovava nella sua macchina a percorrere la strada che divideva casa sua dagli Warner Bros. Studios di LA. Lui non aveva scene da girare negli Studios, sarebbe dovuto partire per Chicago la mattina seguente ma decise di fare un salto per salutare tutti.  
Appena arrivato iniziò a gironzolare tra i vari set. Una volta giunto a casa Gallagher si sentì fortunato nel trovare proprio Cam a lavoro... ma presto cambiò idea.  
"Sei già in piedi?" Ian era ancora sdraiato a letto con addosso solo i boxer, mentre Trevor era seduto intento ad allacciarsi le scarpe.  
"Settimana di orientamento, abbiamo un nuovo gruppo di adolescenti."  
"Un po' di quindicenni che ti sbaveranno dietro." Sedette accanto a lui e gli baciò la spalla.  
"Dopo una settimana gli passa." Replicò l'altro sorridendo.  
Noel fu assalito da un senso di malinconia che gli strinse la gola, quei momenti sereni e spensierati erano tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto per Mickey e Ian ma che non avevano mai potuto avere. Avevano sempre dovuto lottare contro mille avversità e alla fine ne erano usciti sconfitti.  
"Sei ancora stanco?!" Trevor rimase in bilico tra una domanda e un'affermazione iniziando a toccare la schiena del rosso.  
"Mi sembra di aver fatto a pugni!" Si toccò i capelli già arruffati dal sonno.  
"Stanotte non hai certo riposato. Con la polizia che cerca il tuo ex..." Ancora quella dannata mano ad accarezzare la pelle lentigginosa di Cam.  
"Di sicuro è stata una sorpresa."  
"Scappare di prigione è... una cosa un po' estrema!" I due ridacchiarono, poi dopo un attimo di silenzio il più giovane continuò con tono serio.  
"Secondo te... lui... ti cercherà?"   
"Non mi farò trascinare in questa merda. Non lo farò!" Si avvicinò a Trevor e lo fissò negli occhi.  
"Ok?... Mickey..." Ian esitò e a Noel mancò il respiro.  
"È un povero pazzo!"  
Il biondo sapeva che era solo una questione di copione, che Cam non avrebbe mai voluto dire quelle cose e che, dato il prosieguo dell'episodio, neanche Ian lo pensava veramente... ma quelle parole gli fecero male comunque.  
Trevor annuì perplesso, poi sembrò convincersene.  
"Ok, ceniamo insieme stasera?"  
"Lo spero." Ian lo baciò sulla guancia sorridendo, poi l'altro ricambiò con un bacio a stampo sulle labbra e il rosso gli sorrise ancora.   
Noel sentì una fitta al petto vedendo quella scena, non era infastidito solo da Cameron che baciava Elliot, ma anche da Ian che baciava Trevor (o chiunque non sia Mickey!). Era una maledetta doppia coltellata!  
Noel credeva davvero che Mickey e Ian fossero destinati a stare insieme, ecco perché riusciva a malapena a far fronte al fatto che Ian stesse cercando di andare avanti dopo averlo lasciato. Era troppo per lui da sopportare, non bastava semplicemente distogliere lo sguardo, così si allontanò dal set senza salutare nessuno.  
Non appena Trevor uscì dalla stanza però il sorriso sfacciato di Ian lasciò il posto alla paura, il giovane Gallagher era terrorizzato da quello che sarebbe potuto accadere. Lo spaventava pensare che Mickey lo avrebbe potuto cercare, ma ancora di più lo spaventava pensare che invece non lo avrebbe fatto affatto! Perché Ian, anche se affermava spavaldamente il contrario, sapeva benissimo che per quel 'povero pazzo' si sarebbe fatto trascinare in qualsiasi merda... perché, come Mick, anche lui era un povero pazzo.

Quando Cameron fu libero di andare indossò una vestaglia e si diresse in camerino per rivestirsi, qui ci trovò Noel ad aspettarlo, seduto a braccia conserte.  
"Non ci posso credere, il fuggitivo più ricercato d'America! Che ci fai qui?" Con passi frettolosi Cam si precipitò verso Noel che alzandosi rapidamente lo attirò stretto tra le sue braccia.   
"Pensavo di non vederti fino a domani!" Disse il più giovane senza allentare la presa.  
"Ho pensato che potrem-" Noel si interruppe quando con la coda dell'occhio vide un'ombra proiettarsi all'interno della roulotte. Da dietro la porta ancora aperta fece capolino Elliot Fletcher, sì proprio lui, Trevor.  
"Caspita, Noel Fisher!" Disse stupito il ragazzo portandosi le mani davanti alla bocca spalancata e gli altri due furono costretti a sciogliere l'abbraccio malvolentieri.  
"Io e Elliot stavamo andando a pranzo, ti unisci a noi?" Cam si sfilò la vestaglia che lanciò poi sulla sedia e iniziò a gironzolare per il camerino seminudo alla ricerca dei suoi vestiti. Noel fu colto di sorpresa dalla disinvoltura del rosso nel rimanere letteralmente in mutande davanti a Elliot, sì certo, non era poi così strano visto che avevano appena finito di lavorare insieme svestiti in quel modo e poi chissà cos'altro avevano dovuto fare di ben peggiore per Shameless, ma solo a pensarci ne fu tremendamente infastidito. Anche lui e Cam si erano ritrovati completamente nudi sul set e non avevano provato imbarazzo ma, pur avendo una forte amicizia, al di fuori del set erano sempre rimasti vestiti!... Così doveva essere!  
"Ah, n-no. Devo tornare a casa a preparare tutto per la partenza di domani, ero solo passato a fare un saluto visto che mi trovavo in zona." Mentì.  
"Hey ti va di fare un selfie? Il passato e il presente di Ian Gallagher in un'unica foto, figo no?" Propose Elliot entusiasta.  
'Il passato'... Mickey era davvero questo per Ian?   
E per Cam lui cos'era?  
"S-si, figo." Balbettò Noel.

Il ragazzo fece la foto e la postò su chissà quale social.  
"Vi lascio fare due chiacchiere. Cam avvertimi quando sei pronto, ci vediamo fuori." Si congedò percependo un po' d'imbarazzo.  
"È stato un piacere Noel!" Aggiunse facendo un cenno con la mano mentre usciva.  
"Tipo simpatico." Osservò grattandosi il naso con il pollice.  
"Si, è forte. È un bravo ragazzo."  
"Uscite spesso insieme?"  
"Direi di sì, dopo il primo bacio per superare l'imbarazzo siamo andati a bere insieme e poi sai, avendo spesso scene del genere... è diventata praticamente una cosa abitudinaria."  
Quelle parole colpirono il biondo come un pugno nello stomaco, i suoi pensieri volarono subito a quando c'era lui al posto di Elliot, così l'idea che Cam rivivesse con quel ragazzo quello che in passato avevano vissuto loro due insieme gli squarciò la mente come un lampo improvviso ritrovandosi a pensare al peggio.  
"Voi due..." Provò a chiedere Noel.  
"No! Lui ha una ragazza, bellissima tra l'altro. E poi non è il mio tipo."  
"E quella ragazza... Ruby**, giusto?" Approfittò del fatto che Cam, intento a cercare i suoi vestiti, gli dava le spalle così che non potesse vedere la sua espressione spaventata dal sapere la risposta.  
"Ah, lo hai saputo?" Cam sperava di no.  
"Siamo usciti per un po', lei è molto dolce ma non ha funzionato. Neanche lei è il mio tipo." Finalmente trovò quello che cercava e iniziò a vestirsi.  
"Ah no? E qual'è il tuo tipo?"  
"Capelli biondi e occhi azzurri." La testa di Cam sbucò fuori dallo scollo a V della maglietta con su un sorriso malizioso.  
"Certo, sono irresistibili!" Noel faticò a trattenere un sorrisetto compiaciuto, accentuato dalla vista del rosso piegato ad infilare i jeans stretti.  
"Hai visto il copione? Sai... credo che questa volta sia davvero la fine." Lo disse mentre si allacciava una scarpa, senza guardarlo in faccia e Noel rimase in silenzio.  
"Là, su quel confine... sembra proprio un addio." Ora invece i loro sguardi si incrociarono, la voce tremante, poi Cam abbassò nuovamente gli occhi.   
"Cam... credi che saremmo dei folli se... ci concedessimo un ultimo addio anche noi due?"  
Cam alzò la testa di scatto e sgranò gli occhi, per un momento brillò nelle sue iridi verdi una scintilla di desiderio, un milione di possibili risposte vorticarono nella sua mente, ma solo una aveva senso.  
"Si, sarebbe folle." Sbuffò tristemente il rosso poi, ancora più tristemente continuò.  
"Non credo di poter reggere l'ennesimo addio, ne abbiamo avuti troppi senza neanche aver mai avuto un vero inizio."  
"Già..." Concordò dondolando la testa Noel. Sentendogli dire quelle parole si sentì stranamente sollevato, almeno uno dei due aveva il buon senso di mettere un freno a quell'idea sconsiderata. Sospirò sentendosi stupido per averlo pensato e un po' inopportuno per avergliene parlato.   
Mise una mano sulla testa bassa dell'altro e dopo un breve grattino gli posò un bacio tra i capelli, quanti bei ricordi gli portavano alla mente quei semplici gesti.   
"Ci vediamo domani." Il biondo si diresse verso la porta, poi verso l'auto e poi verso casa. Forse Ian aveva ragione, era solo un povero pazzo!

Cameron era tornato nel suo appartamento dopo aver girato l'ultima scena con Emmy a casa Gallagher e aver bevuto una birra veloce con Elliot e Jeremy. Avevano concluso le riprese degli interni negli Studios di LA ed ora erano pronti ad una settimana di permanenza a Chicago per quelle degli esterni, tutti tranne Cam e Noel a cui spettava una gita fuori porta per lavorare al loro viaggio fino al confine messicano.  
Il rosso aveva preparato tutto ed era pronto per dormire, la sveglia avrebbe suonato presto al mattino. Purtroppo il ragazzo non riusciva proprio a prendere sonno, i dubbi di Ian tormentavano anche lui.  
'E se niente potesse mai più darti lo stesso fremito?'   
'Continuo ad averlo in testa.'  
'Cerco di non fare qualcosa che so di non dover fare.'  
'Hai cambiato la tua vita, Mickey potrebbe solo dargli fuoco.'  
Fiona aveva ragione, se l'era cavata bene quegli anni senza di lui. Non poteva dire di averlo dimenticato o di averla superata, ma era riuscito a stargli lontano e un passo alla volta il tempo avrebbe fatto il resto.  
Ma poi Noel era tornato...  
'Cosa significavano le sue parole?'  
'La sua era una proposta?'  
'Una proposta per cosa esattamente?'  
'Cosa significava per due come loro, che provavano quei sentimenti così forti, concedersi un ultimo addio?'  
Tornare indietro per Cam non era possibile, avrebbe significato annullare gli ultimi due anni in cui aveva cercato di andare avanti senza di lui e tornare al punto di partenza, avrebbe causato solo altro dolore e il ragazzo non era sicuro di poterlo sopportare un'altra volta, aveva sofferto troppo.

Vedere l'alba metteva sempre Noel di buon umore, è il momento della giornata in cui ci si sente più carichi di aspettative, un nuovo giorno nasce e possono succedere cose meravigliose! In quel particolare giorno il biondo la stava osservando dal finestrino di un aereo diretto a Chicago e questo voleva dire che avrebbe finalmente passato del tempo con Cam... non poteva esserci niente di più meraviglioso!  
Arrivato in albergo non disfò i bagagli perché la mattina seguente sarebbe dovuto ripartire per un viaggio on the road tra Illinois, Oklahoma e Texas fino a dare una sbirciatina al Messico... dove avrebbe dato l'addio a quella che ormai considerava una parte di se, il suo Mickey.  
Dopo la solita oretta di preparazione per diventare un fuggitivo, con tanto di mani tatuate, parrucca e cappellino di lana era pronto per lavorare.  
Capì subito quanto sarebbero stati duri quei tre giorni*** da Mickey Milkovich quando si ritrovò difronte alle gratinate della scuola, credeva che il suo cuore non avrebbe retto.

Noel era nascosto dietro la recinzione del campetto nella trepidante attesa di iniziare, era assorto nell'osservare Cam già pronto nella sua bella uniforme da paramedico, il suo sorriso e la voce roca, le spalle larghe e i capelli come fiamme che splendevano al sole. Il moro lo trovò bellissimo, ma ormai non si stupiva più nel pensare una cosa del genere di un altro uomo, perché quello non era un uomo qualsiasi, era Cam...  
"Stronzo! Vaffanculo! Ti ammazzo! Ti uccido, cazzo!"  
... e poi i loro sguardi si incrociarono e d'un tratto il resto del mondo non esisteva più.

  


"Che cazzo centrava il cappuccio?"  
"E tu perché cazzo sei in ritardo?"

Noel agonizzava dalla voglia di toccarlo, di sentirselo premuto addosso, non avrebbe mai pensato che Cam gli sarebbe mancato più ora che lo aveva di fronte che quando realmente erano lontani.   
"Ci vieni?"  
"Venire con te in Messico?"  
"Ti ho pensato... parecchio in gabbia. Sei dentro di me che cosa posso farci? Uh? Che c'è?"  
Mai parole furono più appropriate, non aveva smesso di pensarlo nemmeno per un secondo in quella gabbia che era il suo fidanzamento. Cam era dentro di lui, sotto la sua pelle e il moro sperava che quei brevi momenti insieme potessero colmare il vuoto che in soli due anni era diventato una voragine che lo aveva trascinato sempre più a fondo, ma sperava anche che potessero bastare a dargli la forza per sopravvivere ad una vita intera senza quella testarossa... Quei pochi giorni con lui sarebbero stati il suo addio, uno vero questa volta.  
"Pensaci." Disse dando un colpettino sulla guancia del rosso.  
E Cam ci aveva pensato, eccome se ci aveva pensato! E aveva fatto di tutto per convincersi che fosse meglio ignorarlo, ma poi non ce l’aveva fatta, aveva un unico pensiero costante nella testa, Noel.  
Quando le riprese furono finite alla spicciolata tutti iniziarono a lasciare il set. Cam temporeggiò, assorto ancora nei suoi pensieri, nella speranza di riuscire a rimanere qualche minuto solo con Noel, fino a quando notò che anche il moro era rimasto nei paraggi, come se anche lui stesse facendo lo stesso. Il rosso aspettò che tutti andassero via e poi all'improvviso lo attirò in un punto ben nascosto, schiacciandolo tra la recinzione e il proprio corpo robusto. Si guardarono in silenzio per qualche secondo e poi in modo del tutto naturale si abbracciarono, immediatamente entrambi seppellirono la testa nell'incavo del collo dell'altro mentre le loro mani, risalendo la schiena, raggiunsero i capelli dove si chiusero a pugno con le ciocche rosse e corvine strette forti tra le dita. Cam inspirò il suo profumo, si sentiva sempre tranquillo e rassicurato quando lo sentiva, era familiare, come essere a casa, non si sentiva in quel modo con nessun altro.  
"Scusa l'imboscata." Gli sussurrò il rosso pericolosamente vicino alla bocca. Dopo tutto quel tempo senza potersi toccare e baciare i loro corpi si attraevano incontrastabilmente come magneti.   
"Nessun problema." Sogghignò sfacciatamente.  
Gli smeraldi di Cam cercarono gli zaffiri di Noel chiedendo il permesso di colmare la distanza e far combaciare le labbra con le sue. Il moro si prese qualche secondo per osservare meglio quel viso tempestato di lentiggini che, con la luce del mattino, sembravano ancora più evidenti su quella pelle pallida, poi chiuse le palpebre e gli portò una mano dietro il collo, avvicinandolo di più a sé e baciandolo in quella posizione oltremodo scomoda. Rimasero attaccati per minuti interi ritrovando quel sapore che tanto gli era mancato, nonostante il tempo era tutto ancora perfettamente familiare.  
"Un addio, eh? È una stronzata colossale!" Disse Cam senza spezzare il contatto tra le loro labbra.  
"Si, lo è!" Sibilò il moro mentre lo stringeva forte.  
"Farebbe troppo male!" Sussurrò ancora il più giovane con l'incertezza scritta in viso.  
"Hai assolutamente ragione!" Rispose l'altro, risultando però poco convincente avendo il labbro inferiore del rosso tra i suoi denti.  
Si staccarono solo per riprendere fiato ma si ritrovarono completamente uno addosso all'altro, i loro bacini a contatto nel calore del momento ancora e ancora.  
Fanculo.  
"Fanculo. Facciamolo!" Sputò fuori Cam.  
"Solo tre fottuti giorni!" Continuò prima di baciarlo più a fondo.  
Non avevano bisogno di troppe parole, conoscevano talmente tante cose l’uno dell’altro che qualsiasi spiegazione era superflua, qualunque tentativo di fermarsi a quel punto sarebbe stato inutile, sapevano bene di andare in contro all'ennesimo errore che li avrebbe annientati ma di cui non si sarebbero comunque pentiti.

Avevano deciso di farlo, di prendersi il loro addio, nonostante fosse folle... ma non avevano pensato a cosa significava veramente.  
Cosa avrebbero dovuto fare?  
Dichiararsi i loro sentimenti?  
Prendersi per mano e guardarsi negli occhi per ore?  
Andare a letto insieme?  
Erano tutte cose che avevano già fatto, quale sarebbe dovuta essere la differenza?... Il dolore di sapere che sarebbe stata l'ultima volta?  
Avevano già provato anche questo, per loro ogni volta, fin dal primo incontro, era stata come fosse l'ultima.  
Non avevano avuto molto tempo per parlarne o anche solo per pensarci perché il lavoro li aveva tenuti impegnati tutto il giorno. Le riprese furono frenetiche dato che il tempo a disposizione era poco e Noel avrebbe dovuto lasciare Chicago per tornare ai suoi altri impegni lavorativi.   
Erano solo tre fottuti giorni... questa era l'unica cosa di cui erano certi, ma il primo era già quasi finito e non avevano avuto neanche un minuto per loro, costretti ad essere vicini tutto il tempo, ma non nel modo in cui avrebbero voluto. Le scene al campetto, nel furgone, per non parlare del molo... avrebbero amoreggiato più in quei due episodi che in sette stagioni intere! Non che se ne lamentassero, ma girare delle scene così intense per tutto il giorno, ripetute più volte da tutte le angolazioni, non era il massimo nella situazione in cui si trovavano.   
Non si toccavano da due anni perciò non erano sicuri di poter riuscire a nascondere il desiderio e l'eccitazione di quel momento.  
Quando fu ora di iniziare, Noel fece scorrere velocemente lo sguardo sul rosso e subito il suo corpo iniziò a fremere impaziente al contatto con lui.   
Dio quanto gli era mancato!

Noel non riuscì a trattenersi dall'andare oltre al semplice bacio di scena e Cam non si fece attendere molto, lo attirò a se e ricambiò il bacio con la stessa intensità. Solo i loro gemiti rochi e lo schioccare delle labbra riempivano il silenzio.  
Il moro si aggrappò a lui perché non riusciva a reggersi in piedi da solo, le emozioni erano troppo intense. Le lingue si intrecciarono e le mani del più alto lo strinsero forte, il solo contatto con il suo corpo bastò a sovraccaricarlo di elettricità. Non voleva lasciarlo andare, non voleva staccarsi da lui!

Riverso sulla piccola barca Noel inarcò la schiena per avvicinarsi di più a Cam e sentì la sua evidente eccitazione contro le natiche. I movimenti diventarono frenetici, intrecciò le dita con le sue mentre sentiva il suo respiro caldo sulla nuca. Quella scena risvegliò nei due ragazzi vecchie sensazioni mai assopite, pronte a riaffiorare per ricordargli che in fondo sapevano bene quello che realmente desideravano. Senza dire una parola ai due fu chiaro quello che avrebbero dovuto fare, avevano bisogno di sentirsi, completamente, i loro corpi e i loro cuori lo chiedevano spasmodicamente ed ogni minuto di attesa faceva male.

Si erano ritrovati da meno di un giorno e Ian Gallagher era già finito tra le gambe di Mickey Milkovich. Era il loro fottuto destino a volerli insieme!  
Fortunatamente il copione, abbastanza scarno di suo, lasciava ampio spazio all'improvvisazione dei due attori che, come succedeva sempre, non riuscirono a non farsi trasportare.

[Nella foto: Immagine del copione della Reunion Gallavich al molo.  
IAN (SEGUE)  
Cazzo. Mi sono messo in piedi Mickey.  
E ho anche una storia con un ragazzo.

MICKEY  
Un ragazzo?  
(ride incredulo)  
Bene, ok. Che ci fai qui allora?

Ian ci pensa. Lui sa perché è andato. Impulsivamente, gli risponde tirandolo in un bacio più profondo, ancora più appassionato. Ci 'danno dentro' velocemente. Si toccano i corpi a vicenda e Mickey slaccia la fibbia della cintura di Ian. Si gira per farsi scopare da Ian.

MICKEY (SEGUE)  
Vuoi dirmi addio?

Ian esita per un secondo. Mickey li guarda.

MICKEY (SEGUE)  
Che c'è?

Ian si toglie i pantaloni e scopano come vecchi amanti.]

Comunque Wells si ritenne soddisfatto e decise di lasciare tutti finalmente liberi di andare. I due teppisti del South Side furono i primi a dileguarsi, con ancora i vestiti di scena addosso si diressero il più velocemente possibile in hotel, restando sempre uno accanto all'altro venivano attraversati da una scossa di adrenalina ogni volta che i loro corpi si sfioravano. Optarono per la stanza di Cam perché più vicina, il ragazzo faticò ad aprire la porta per l'agitazione, che aumentò quando sentì le braccia di Noel cingergli i fianchi e spingerlo da dietro incurante della possibilità che qualcuno potesse vederli. Riuscirono a stento ad entrare e chiudere la porta alle loro spalle prima di saltarsi addosso e divorarsi la faccia a vicenda mentre le mani vagavano dappertutto, bollenti, bruciando ovunque toccassero, era come se sui loro corpi portassero i segni di ogni volta che erano stati insieme. Il mix di nervosismo ed eccitazione gli tolse il fiato, fecero una pausa per respirare poi iniziarono a spogliarsi e Cam tolse via cappello e parrucca all'altro svelando che i capelli erano già tinti di nero, pronti per il giorno dopo. Si trascinarono a letto e Noel spinse il più alto di schiena sul materasso e in un secondo lo raggiunse strisciando carponi su di lui. Sporgendosi in avanti cercò di prendergli la faccia lentigginosa tra le mani ma nella foga del momento l'indice destro tatuato 'K' andò a finire con prepotenza in una narice di Cam che storse il naso in un ghigno di dolore e sorpresa che li fece fermare di colpo. I due si guardarono per qualche secondo, il dito ancora fermo nell'orifizio, e dopo un inutile tentativo di sopprimere le risate nessuno dei due riuscì a trattenersi, risero sguaiatamente così, uno sull'altro, Noel cercava di soffocare la risata contro il petto del rosso che ora si massaggiava il naso ancora dolente.   
"Hai decisamente rovinato l'atmosfera, Fisher!" Disse Cam quando il moro sollevò la testa per riprendere fiato.  
"Scusa." Sibilò Noel non riuscendo proprio a smettere di ridere.  
"Lo trovi così divertente?" Il rosso, continuando a ridacchiare, strappò con forza quello che rimaneva della barba finta ancora appiccicata sul viso dell'altro facendolo sobbalzare. Allora Noel, accettando di buon grado la fida, riprese ad infilare il dito nel naso di Cam ripetutamente e tornarono a sbellicarsi come due strafatti di gas esilarante.  
In seguito provarono più volte a riprendere quello che avevano iniziato ma ogni volta scoppiavano a ridere, così decisero di rinunciarci. Si stesero uno accanto all'altro e rimasero a guardare il soffitto mentre riprendevano fiato.  
"Hey, stai bene?" Sussurrò Cam.  
"Fottutamente bene." Si avvicinò a lui ed iniziò a baciarlo.  
"Mi manca tutto questo da quando te ne sei andato." Disse il rosso facendo le fusa tra i baci.  
"Mi manchi tu!" Aggiunse guardandolo e le palpebre di Noel si spalancarono vedendo il sorriso triste che apparve sulle labbra del ragazzo.   
"Mi manchi anche tu, ginger!" Il triste sorriso di Cam si trasformò in uno raggiante e pieno di denti, facendo accelerare il cuore di Noel.   
"Sai che puoi sempre tornare se vuoi. Sono sicuro che John ti farà un'offerta per la prossima stagione. Potreste trovare un accordo."  
Il moro sapeva che non era sua intenzione farlo sentire in colpa, anche se era palese un velato rimprovero nel suo tono.   
"Cam..." Noel distolse lo sguardo, sapeva che da quando aveva lasciato la serie dopo la quinta stagione l'intero cast, ma soprattutto Cam, avevano dovuto affrontare l'indignazione dei fan. Non importava chi di loro rilasciasse un'intervista, la domanda più frequente era sempre sul ritorno di Mickey. Si rendeva conto che potesse essere fastidioso per tutti loro, perché quella era stata una sua decisione, lasciare o tornare, era lui a decidere. Sperava davvero che i suoi colleghi non fossero arrabbiati con lui, ma tutti loro, Cam e lui stesso dovevano tacere sull'argomento, non era permesso parlarne. Il mistero di Mickey Milovich e del suo ritorno dovevano mantenere viva la speranza dei fan affinché continuassero a guardare lo show. Era quello che John Wells si augurava.  
"Solo... non dimenticarti di noi e dei tuoi fan di Shameless."   
Noel si voltò verso di lui e lo trovò con gli occhi che fissavano il soffitto.  
"Non dimenticarti di Mickey."  
"Sai che non potrei mai dimenticare Mickey o della sua storia con Ian!" Noel prese il mento del ragazzo tra le dita tatuate e lo costrinse a guardarlo, Cam annuì comprensivo, ma sembrava deluso.  
"Mickey è un duro, andrà avanti per un po' da solo in Messico, probabilmente gestendo di nuovo un bordello, seduto in spiaggia a bere Jack e succo d'arancia." Disse facendo sorridere il rosso.  
"E quando ce ne sarà l'occasione, avrò un altro incontro con Wells per vedere come riportare indietro Mickey, va bene?"  
"Se ci sarà una nuova stagione..." Aggiunse il più giovane.  
"Certo che ci sarà! E tu sarai fenomenale come sempre!"  
Cam gli rivolse uno sguardo poco convinto.   
"Hanno odiato la mia trama con Caleb e lo stesso sarà con Trevor, odiano tutto di Ian senza Mickey."  
"Non è vero, malgrado tutto Ian è sempre molto amato. E per me tu sei la star indiscussa dello spettacolo."  
"Beh quello è perché andiamo a letto insieme, sei decisamente di parte!"  
"Dici? Perché da due anni a questa parte la cosa più simile al sesso che c'è stata tra di noi è stato infilarti il dito nel naso!"  
"Sta zitto, scemo!"  
Passarono la notte a parlare e a ridere come facevano in passato, prima che tutto ebbe inizio. Il mattino seguente Cam aprì gli occhi ancora prima che la sveglia suonasse, non avevano dormito molto, comunque. Noel era ancora addormentato, lo guardò un secondo, sospirando, poi iniziò a baciarlo per svegliarlo e lui dopo qualche minuto rispose ai baci.   
"G-giorno." Disse il moro sbadigliando mentre si stiracchiava.  
"Sei pronto a partire? Dobbiamo anche passare a lasciare i vestiti di scena, visto che ieri siamo scappati via senza cambiarci. E fuori è ancora buio, cazzo!"  
"Si va in Mekicooooooo!"

Fu un viaggio estenuante in giro per l'America, con dei ritmi da tour de force che misero alla prova l'intera troupe, ma per qualcuno fu come una bella vacanza. A Noel e Cam sembrò di essere tornati ai tempi d'oro di Shameless, quando si divertivano come matti a lavorare insieme, in più ora potevano godersi il magnifico panorama e la compagnia di Joseph, il killer messicano figlio di puttana, che insieme a loro due formava un bel trio comico. Anche quel giorno lavorarono fino a tardi aspettando il calar della sera, quando raggiunsero il picco emotivo sdraiati su una coperta a guardare le stelle girando una delle scene Gallavich più significative.

[Nella foto: Tweet di Cameron  
Boom. @noel_fisher. emoticon di un 'batti pugno'

Tweet di risposta di Noel  
@CameronMonaghan. emoticon di un 'batti pugno' ]

[Nella foto: Tweet di Noel  
Fino alla prossima settimana vi lascio con questo. Una parziale finta barba di Mickey/scomparsa. #Shameless (traduzione approssimativa)  
Foto allegata. ]

  
[Nella foto: Tweet di Cameron  
Anteprima della prossima settimana.  
Foto allegata di Cam e Noel che si divertono.

Tweet di risposta di Noel  
Lo riassume perfettamente non è vero @CameronMonaghan? ]

Arrivarono in fine a due passi dal confine dove il giorno dopo Ian e Mickey si sarebbero detti addio. Stanchi dalla lunga giornata di lavoro tutti andarono nelle stanze del vicino albergo, dove avrebbero poi passato la notte, per darsi una rinfrescata prima di cena.  
Cam raggiunse di corsa la sua stanza e, dopo aver mollato la valigia in un angolo, si precipitò a bussare alla porta di Noel.  
"Non perdi tempo, eh?!" Disse quello aprendo.  
"Prendi la giacca, ti porto in un posto." Lo spiazzò Cam con un sorriso stampato in faccia.

 

***** Noel è rappresentato dalla United Talent Agency, Industry Entertainment e dall'avvocato Marcy Morris.  
 ****** Ruby Modine, interprete di Sierra in Shameless, pare abbia avuto una breve storia di qualche mese con Cam.  
 ******* In realtà l'episodio 7x11 è stato girato l'8 Ottobre 2016 (anche se non so come sia possibile che sia stato girato in un solo giorno), mentre il 7x10 il 3&4 Novembre ma non volevo tirarla troppo per le lunghe e ho fatto un pacchetto unico!

**Note dell'autrice:**  
Ringrazio di cuore chi segue la mia storia!  
Un ringraziamento speciale a stars_fall_on!

Un saluto a Joseph Raymond Lucero (Damon) che tweetta

Queste sono alcune delle scene improvvisate da Cam e Noel.


	10. Capitolo 10

"Dove stiamo andando?"  
"Lo vedrai."  
Noel era seduto sul lato passeggero con gli occhi puntati sul ragazzo rosso concentrato invece sulla strada che stavano percorrendo ormai da alcuni minuti.  
"Dove hai preso quest'auto?"  
"Me la sono fatta prestare."  
"Da chi?"  
"Uno dello staff."  
"È lontano questo posto?"   
"Non proprio."  
Vista la poca disponibilità al dialogo del suo interlocutore, il moro si mostrò esitante nel continuare a fare domande, ma la sua perplessità era ben espressa dal sopracciglio che continuava ad andargli su e giù sulla fronte.  
"Eccoci arrivati." Disse spegnendo il motore dopo aver accostato.  
"Ma questo è-" Noel sgranò gli occhi nel vedere quello che aveva davanti.  
"Il confine messicano!" Lo precedette Cam con un enorme sorriso stampato in faccia, poi scese dalla macchina lasciando l'altro a chiedersi cosa ci facessero là.  
Dopo poco anche Noel scese dall'auto e raggiunse il ragazzo seduto sul cofano.  
"È qui che gireremo domani?" Chiese prendendo posto accanto a lui.  
"Si. Vorrei solo... voglio ricreare una versione alternativa del finale, una solo per noi, dove attraversiamo il confine insieme..." Cam continuò a tenere i suoi occhioni sognanti e malinconici fissi sul confine, mentre un paio di occhi di un blu intenso erano puntati su di lui.  
"... e dove tu non indossi una gonna!" Si voltò verso Noel sorridendo, alleggerendo l'atmosfera un po' tesa.  
"Anche se hai delle belle gambe!" Aggiunse continuando a canzonarlo, guadagnandosi una spallata dal più basso.  
"Sei proprio uno stronzo!" Risero di gusto, poi il moro tornò serio.  
"Vuoi davvero oltrepassare il confine?"  
Cam annuì dolcemente in silenzio. Noel alzò lo sguardo al cielo, osservò le stelle per qualche minuto e respirò profondamente, poi saltò giù dal cofano e gli si parò davanti.  
"Ok, guida tu."  
Il rosso, colto di sorpresa, lo guardò sbigottito e, approfittando del silenzio di quest'ultimo, il moro continuò a recitare le sue battute.  
"Che problemi hai? Andiamo. Mettiti al volante, guida quella cazzo di macchina!"  
Le labbra di Cam erano già tirate in un lieve sorriso che cercò a fatica di trattenere, ma rimase in silenzio a gustarsi il dolce suono di quelle parole.  
"Hey, siamo ad un passo dal traguardo." Disse accorciando la distanza tra loro.  
"Voglio solo che vieni con me." Ora sembrava quasi che Noel parlasse seriamente.  
"Mi avevi già convinto al 'guida tu'!" Il rosso gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo schiantò sul suo in un bacio a stampo estremamente energico.  
"Ti seguirei ovunque. Sei tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno!" Sussurrò prima di liberarlo dalla sua presa.  
"Allora sali su quella cazzo di macchina."  
Dopo un altro bacio veloce salirono in auto, si diressero verso il confine e in un lampo furono dall'altra parte. Subito accostarono e si scambiarono uno sguardo complice e compiaciuto che fu seguito da un bacio.  
"Ti amo." Sussurrò Cam sulle sue labbra appena si staccarono.  
"Dilo otra vez e te hago tragar tu verga." Disse Noel ammiccando, spiazzando completamente l'altro che esibì il ghigno di chi gli avrebbe dato volentieri un pugno sul naso per aver rovinato un'altra volta l'atmosfera.  
"Scusa, ma finché siamo qui in Messico volevo approfittarne per sfoggiare le mie conoscenze di spagnolo! Quando mi ricapita?" Rise facendo spallucce.  
"Vaffanculo, Fisher!" Il rosso allontanò Noel con uno spintone che quasi gli tolse il fiato per la forza del colpo contro il suo petto, ma sotto il broncio del ragazzo vide chiaramente un sorriso.  
"Vieni qui." Il moro, vincendo sulle proteste dell'altro, lo attirò a se e lo strinse in un bacio che gli valse come una richiesta di perdono pienamente accordata.  
"Ho fame, vogliamo andare?" Propose il più giovane.  
"Si, rischiamo di fare tardi."  
Cam girò la chiave ed imboccò la strada dritta dinanzi a loro.  
"Eeeeh Cam, il Texas è dall'altra parte!"  
"Lo so, ma noi non stiamo andando in Texas." Tornò ad adottare un tono canzonatorio e scoppiò a ridere nel vedere lo sguardo confuso che gli stava rivolgendo Noel.  
"Credevi che sarei arrivato fin qui solo per attraversare il confine con te?"  
Noel annuì scuotendo la testa in modo scomposto, quasi fosse una risposta scontata.  
"Ti porto ad un appuntamento."  
"Cosa?"  
"Intendo un'uscita in cui andiamo in un bel ristorante e ci mettiamo una camicia e mangiamo bene, con le posate!" Ridacchiò, poi continuò noncurante del silenzio attonito dell'altro.  
"Ammenoché tu non voglia mangiare tacos, in quel caso dovremmo usare le mani!"  
Noel continuava a fissarlo mentre sproloquiava, era incantato dalla sua voce entusiasta e da quel sorriso luminoso al punto che aveva smesso di ascoltarlo preferendo assecondare le fantasie che avevano iniziato ad affollargli la testa su come potesse essere un vero appuntamento con Cam, da soli in Messico.  
"Preferisci empanadas o quesadillas? O potremmo prendere il ceviche! Tranquillo, ho già avvisato che non saremmo tornati per cena." Cercò di rassicurarlo il rosso vedendolo assorto nei suoi pensieri.  
"Io vorrei assaggiare i tamales." Lo assecondò in fine Noel, presto convinto da quell'idea un po' folle.  
"Ok allora!" Canticchiò Cam felice.  
"Vedo su internet qualche buon ristorante qui vicino."  
"No, non ce n'è bisogno. Un mio amico è stato in vacanza qui il mese scorso e mi ha parlato di un bel posto. È un po' lontano ma ne vale la pena."

"Mi hai fatto mangiare troppo, sto per scoppiare!"  
"Ah certo... ecco perché hai voluto prendere anche il dolce."  
"Passando da quella bancarella di churros non ho potuto resistere!"  
Ci avevano messo alcune ore ad arrivare ma il tempo in macchina era volato, avevano parlato degli argomenti più svariati senza però menzionare mai Shameless o il fatto che mancasse solo un giorno alla fine delle riprese.  
"Questo coso è davvero buono!" Farfugliò Noel con la bocca piena.  
"E tu che non volevi prenderlo..."  
"Mi sono ricreduto, come mi sono ricreduto su questo viaggio. Sì insomma, credo ancora che sia stato un po' folle... ma guarda dove siamo! Questa spiaggia è stupenda!"  
Dopo cena, con suo grande piacere, Noel aveva scoperto che l'appuntamento non era ancora finito. Erano da qualche parte nello stato di Tamaulipas e Cam lo portò a fare una passeggiata su una delle tante spiagge caratteristiche di quella zona.  
"Te lo immagini come sarebbe vivere qui?" Iniziò a fantasticare Cam.  
"Certo! Sole tutto l'anno, non dovremmo più gelarci il culo, solo sandali e tequila."  
"La spiaggia... noi..." Lo anticipò il rosso.  
La spiaggia era deserta e piuttosto buia, illuminata solo dalla luna e alcune luci provenienti dalle villette a schiera che si susseguivano lungo tutta la lunghezza della costa. I due ragazzi camminavano lentamente fianco a fianco, ascoltando il rumore del mare e gustandosi ciò che rimaneva delle loro pastelle fritte spolverate di zucchero. Approfittando dell'oscurità Noel cercò la mano di Cam e intrecciò le loro dita, quando l'altro si voltò di scatto verso di lui, sorpreso ma sorridente, il più basso gli posò un bacio sulla spalla, poi rispondendo al sorriso lo attirò a se e lo baciò sulle labbra.  
"Grazie per... tutto, Cam! È perfetto!"  
"Potrei dirti che qualsiasi momento, se trascorso con te, è perfetto ma... sarebbe troppo gay, non credi?" Cam arricciò il naso in una smorfia divertita.  
"Credo che ormai siamo decisamente troppo oltre, non potremmo essere più gay di così!" Noel fece spallucce ridacchiando.  
"Forse... c'è qualcosa... che vorrei tanto e che renderebbe questo momento veramente perfetto." Il tono del rosso ora era ammiccante.  
"Ah si? E cosa?... E Cam, nel rispondere tieni conto che ci troviamo in un luogo pubblico!"  
"Pubblico ma deserto... e comunque non farti strane idee, io volevo solo il tuo churro!" Lo disse con l'aria da finto innocente che poco riusciva a nascondere il sorriso malizioso.  
"Oh sì, so perfettamente cosa vuoi. Non ci pensare nemmeno!"  
Allora Cam allungò il braccio, gli rubò l'ultimo pezzo di spuntino dolce dalle mani e corse via lasciandolo incredulo a bocca aperta.  
"Cam! Torna subito qui, brutto ladro di churros!" Iniziò ad inseguirlo.  
"Dovrai correre più di così se vuoi riaverlo, ho le gambe molto più lunghe delle tue!"  
"Tu il tuo lo hai già mangiato! Ridammelo!"  
"Non mi prenderai mai!" Si fece rincorrere per tutta la spiaggia, poi rallentò perché l'unica cosa che voleva in realtà era farsi prendere.  
Noel finalmente lo acchiappò per un braccio e Cam, perdendo l'equilibrio, cadde trascinandosi dietro l'altro. Rimasero stessi con la schiena sulla sabbia fredda per riprendere fiato, solo le loro risatine riempivano il silenzio.  
"Avresti mai pensato all'epoca... che saremmo finiti qui?" Noel sorrise per aver rubato la battuta a Mickey, ma smise subito quando vide l'espressione seria sul volto dell'altro.  
"Avrei voluto risponderti..." Cam aveva gli occhi rivolti al cielo, tristi.  
"Eh?"  
"In quella scena... Mickey si meritava una risposta, si meritava di sentirsi dire che anche lui gli era mancato..." Il più giovane continuò e a Noel mancò il fiato.  
"Perché a Ian Mickey è mancato tanto!" Cam sentì lo sguardo del moro sulla sua pelle ma continuò a fissare il cielo.  
"Sceneggiatura del cazzo!" Sbuffò il rosso dopo un po'.  
"Pensavi mai a me? Quando ero in prigione?" Esordì il più grande interrompendo un lungo silenzio. A Cam ci volle un solo secondo per capire quali fossero le intenzioni di Noel, voleva correggere l'ennesimo errore che gli scrittori li avevano costretti a fare.  
"Tanto." Lo assecondò.  
"Quanto cazzo mi sei mancato."  
"Mi sei mancato anche tu. Potremmo anche stare lontani kilometri e kilometri per anni interi, ma non ti dimenticherei mai. Io ti ritroverò sempre per riprendere dal preciso momento in cui ci hanno separato."  
Dopo aver sentito quelle parole, sussurrate con quegli occhioni verdi puntati addosso, Noel afferrò con veemenza il collo della felpa di Cam intrappolandolo in un bacio da film vietato ai minori senza nessuna possibilità di sottrarsene... tanto non lo avrebbe fatto per nessuna ragione al mondo!  
"Hey, siamo in un luogo pubblico, sarà meglio andare." Disse il rosso con rammarico.  
"Pubblico ma deserto... restiamo ancora po'." Rispose il moro facendo ridere l'altro.  
L'atmosfera si era decisamente surriscaldata quando di colpo i bollenti spiriti di Cam furono stroncati dalla mano gelida che gli si infilò sotto i vestiti.  
"Gesù, Noel, hai le mani gelate!"  
In altre occasioni non ci avrebbe fatto neppure caso, perché la sua pelle era abbastanza bollente da poter scaldare qualsiasi mano, ma in quel momento si preoccupò che l'altro avesse freddo.  
"Scusa, avresti dovuto avvisarmi così avrei portato una giacca più pesante."  
Si convinsero che era meglio andare via, più che per il freddo lo fecero per non correre il rischio di essere arrestati per atti osceni in luogo pubblico, perché era così che sarebbe andata a finire.  
"Sarebbe stato comodo ora come ora avere a disposizione una di queste." Noel allungò il braccio facendo segno verso le villette.  
Ogni addio che si rispetti dovrebbe prevedere 'un'ultima volta' speciale e romantica, giusto per rendere poi ancora più dura la separazione. Dopo il tentativo fallito della notte precedente non avevano più parlato della possibilità di andare a letto insieme, non avevano deciso esplicitamente di fare sesso ma nemmeno di non farlo, a loro non era mai servito doverne parlare, succedeva e basta, in modo del tutto naturale e fuori dal loro controllo.  
"Seguimi." Disse Cam all'improvviso dirigendosi verso una villetta con le luci spente, poi salì fino alla porta d'ingresso e iniziò a guardarsi attorno.  
"Cam? C-che stai facendo?"  
"Cerco qualcosa per forzare la serratura." Disse mentre rovistava tra i vasi e i nani da giardino che abbellivano il portico.  
"Che??? Ma sei impazzito?!"   
"Siamo in Messico, non è così insolito qui." Sembrava aver trovato quello che gli serviva così iniziò a trafficare con la serratura.  
"No, no, no, sono più che sicuro che introdursi in casa di qualcuno sia contro la legge anche qui, Cameron! Vieni via immediatamente!"  
"Su Noel, tira fuori il Milkovich che c'è in te!"  
Quando Noel vide la porta della villa aprirsi, nel panico più totale, salì le scale del portico e raggiunse il rosso nel disperato tentativo di fermarlo. Afferrandolo per le spalle lo strattonò energicamente girandolo verso di se e fu allora che vide tra le sue mani pallide una piccola chiave luccicante.  
"Hai trovato la chiave?" Chiese meravigliato, le gambe che ancora gli tremavano.  
"Non l'ho 'trovata', sapevo che era lì da qualche parte." La sua espressione tranquilla era in netto contrasto con quella di Noel che invece, dopo esseri colorato di tutte le sfumature di blu per la paura, ora sembrava più che altro estremamente confuso.  
"Quando ho chiamato per affittarla il proprietario mi ha detto che l'avrebbe lasciata sotto 'Dotto'... ma chi diavolo sa quale di questi nani è Dotto?!"  
"L'hai affittata?" Singhiozzò Noel, mescolando sollievo e irritazione in ugual misura.  
"Voglio dire... non poteva essere Brontolo o Cucciolo?" Continuò Cam, ignorandolo di proposito per continuare a punzecchiarlo.  
"T-tu l'hai af-fi-ta-ta?!" Noel iniziò sillabare, colpendolo a ritmo con pugni su qualsiasi punto del suo corpo riuscisse a raggiungere.  
"Avresti dovuto vedere la tua faccia!" Cam iniziò a ridere senza contegno.  
"Sei pro-prio uno stron-zo! Sta-va per ve-nir-mi un col-po!" E ancora pugni.  
"Credevi davvero che... ahi... che avrei davvero... ahi..." Non riuscendo a parlare per il troppo ridere, cercava almeno di ripararsi dalla pioggia di colpi che Noel continuava a sferrargli.  
"Vuoi entrare oppure no?!" Disse una volta che fu riuscito a bloccargli i polsi.  
Il ragazzo era ancora un po' scosso, ma guardando in quegli occhi verdi ammiccanti ritrovò subito la calma e, dopo avergli assestato un ultimo colpo, entrò in casa.  
"Comunque Dotto è il nano con gli occhiali, sei davvero ignorante." Puntualizzò Noel fingendosi ancora stizzito.  
"Se lo dici tu... sei tu l'esperto di 'nani', giusto?" Ovviamente il rosso enfatizzò quel 'nani' alludendo alla statura dell'altro.  
"Ne vuoi ancora Monaghan? Se non la smetti tiro fuori il Milkovick che c'è in me sul serio!" Il moro lo sfidò alzando le sopracciglia il più possibile.  
"Non vedo l'ora!" Rispose mordendosi il labbro inferiore e in meno di un secondo i due si ritrovarono avvinghiati, così stretti da non riuscire a respirare.  
"Quando hai organizzato tutto questo?" Si staccò appena per parlare.  
"Ti ho già detto che un mio amico è venuto qui in vacanza?"  
"Mh mh." Noel tornò ad unire le loro labbra e il rosso dovette parlare tra un bacio e l'altro.  
"Mi ha raccontato di questo posto stupendo..."   
Baci.  
"E quando ho saputo che eravamo vicini a Tamaulipas..."  
Altri baci.  
"Gli ho chiesto un po' di cose..."  
Ancora baci.  
"Mi sono bastate un paio di telefonate."  
"Ringrazia il tuo amico da parte mia."  
Si trascinarono da una parte all'altra della stanza, troppo presi dalla passione per badare a dove andavano a sbattere, finché il moro non si trovò con le spalle contro ad un muro con il più giovane incollato addosso.  
"Stiamo per farlo?" Noel sussurrò tra le labbra ancora collegate.  
"Non lo so, lo faremo?" Cam si allontanò di pochi centimetri in modo da poterlo guardare negli occhi, ma senza aspettare una risposta continuò.  
"Io voglio farlo." E riprese a baciarlo.  
"Allora lo faremo." Disse il moro annuendo.  
"Tu hai ancora voglia di farlo?" Cam esitò, la sua voce divenne tremolante.  
"Io si, ma inizio a dubitare che tu lo voglia."  
Da quando lo aveva rivisto, Cam era passato dall'eccitazione all'isterismo, dalla paura alla beatitudine assoluta, un ciclo di emozioni che era andato avanti per quasi tre giorni portandolo vicino a perdere la testa. Lo stesso Noel non era stato in grado di realizzare appieno quello che stava succedendo non avendo avuto abbastanza tempo per pensarci.  
"Se non vuoi farlo..." Disse Noel dolcemente, ma venne subito interrotto.  
"Cazzo, no! Non è quello, è che..." E Cam fu interrotto a sua volta.  
"Lo so."  
Avevano cercato di ignorare l'enorme macigno che gli pesava sul petto, c'erano così tante parole non dette, così tante scuse rimaste incastrante in gola.  
"Io vorrei..." Ci riprovò il rosso ma non riuscì a continuare.  
Noel passò le braccia attorno alle sue spalle e gli spinse la testa nell'incavo del proprio collo, era il suo modo per consolarlo e fargli sentire la sua presenza, sembrava dirgli 'io ci sono, ci siamo dentro insieme', perché per lui non era poi così difficile capire perché Cam stesse in quel modo.  
"Lo so." Ripeté poi guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
"Ma Cam, abbiamo passato una serata meravigliosa... smettiamola di pensare e godiamoci il tempo che ci resta, okay?"  
"Okay." Acconsentì, sorridendo dolcemente e facendo battere forte il cuore nel petto a Noel.  
"Ora... vuoi mostrarmi la camera da letto?"  
Il più giovane ridacchiò, finalmente. Noel fu felice di sentire la sua risatina rinfrescante riempire la stanza, voleva davvero che si godesse quei momenti.  
"Mi sembra la conclusione per-fet-ta per l'appuntamento per-fet-to che ho organizzato!" Uno scintillìo malizioso negli occhi verdi.  
Stringendolo a se il più alto lo accompagnò lentamente in camera. La stanza era molto carina ma i due non lo notarono minimamente!  
"Sto iniziando a pensare che questo fosse il tuo piano fin dall'inizio, volevi solo portarmi a letto, Monaghan?!"  
"Pff! Per chi mi hai preso?" Cam fece finta di essere scioccato.  
"Penso che sei un piccolo bastardo insaziabile."  
Un sorriso a trentadue denti si dipinse sulla faccia di Cam che subito dopo, in un secondo, lo scaraventò a sedere sul letto.  
"Ti stai lamentando, Fisher?" Il ragazzo fece una smorfia alzando un sopracciglio prima di iniziare a spogliarsi. L'attenzione di Noel fu subito catturata dalla figura nuda di Cam impettito ai piedi del letto. Sotto la sua pelle cosparsa di lentiggini sbiadite risaltava prepotentemente un pacco da sei addominali ben scolpiti, tutti i muscoli allenati che convergevano verso il basso in una 'V' che puntava direttamente al rigonfiamento nei suoi boxer.  
Era perfetto!  
"Dacci dentro puttanella!(Get the lube, bitch!)" Rispose con enfasi, leccandosi maliziosamente le labbra.  
Si, Noel si rese perfettamente conto di quanto fosse irrimediabilmente gay in quel momento... ma chi mai avrebbe potuto lamentarsi?!  
Cameron cercò di concentrarsi sul fatto che Noel era lì con lui, non volendo pensare al passato o al futuro. Erano insieme. Finché era tra le sue braccia nient'altro aveva importanza!  
Il ragazzo si tese in avanti verso le labbra dell'altro che era rimasto seduto a guardarlo incantato, iniziò a baciarlo e Noel lo lasciò fare, abbandonandosi al suo ritmo, ai suoi modi, alla sua fantasia. Il moro iniziò ad indietreggiare finché, una volta raggiunto il cuscino, si mise disteso mentre il rosso lo seguì gattonando e facendosi largo con le mani tra le sue gambe. Cam armeggiò per qualche secondo con la cintura, poi gli sfilò abilmente i pantaloni e i boxer in un colpo solo passando poi alla camicia. Sbottonando lentamente un bottone alla volta il rosso non riuscì a trattenersi, leccò, morse e baciò ogni centimetro di pelle che scopriva e salendo lungo il torace tracciò una scia di succhiotti che non facevano altro che urlare che quel corpo gli apparteneva. Lasciò che le mani di Noel vagassero sulla sua pelle morbida fino a farsi strada attorno al suo collo, lo afferrò delicatamente e lo sollevò per portare i loro visi alla stessa altezza. Travolto dal calore e l'attrito tra loro Cam lo baciò prima famelicamente, poi le sue labbra pian piano rallentarono, si fecero più leggere, più dolci, godendosi ogni secondo. Desiderava imprimere quel momento nella memoria di entrambi, perché non avrebbero potuto far altro che vivere di ricordi e quello doveva essere il migliore fra tutti. Lo baciò dappertutto, la bocca, il naso, la linea liscia della mascella, la fronte; le sue mani, che prima stringevano forte il viso del moro, ammorbidirono la presa ed iniziarono ad accarezzargli dolcemente ora le guance, ora i capelli, ora il collo teso.  
Cam si muoveva su di lui, strusciandosi sensualmente, i loro inguini a contatto e Noel già non ce la faceva più. Il rosso gli diede i suoi tempi e quando fu pronto si drizzò sulla schiena mettendosi in ginocchio, poi afferrandolo per il bacino lo sollevò ed iniziò ad affondare dentro di lui. Noel tentò di rilassarsi il più possibile, teneva le gambe larghe, tremanti per lo sforzo, i piedi piantati sul materasso con le lenzuola accartocciate intorno ad essi. Dopo alcuni minuti di movimento dolce ma deciso il modo in cui Noel gemette mostrò a Cameron che il dolore aveva lasciato il posto al piacere, così le spinte divennero forti e precise, ma non troppo veloci, altrimenti sarebbe finito tutto troppo presto. Il tessuto frusciò quando il ragazzo spinse indietro la testa corvina sul cuscino, strinse le lenzuola con entrambe le mani mentre il rosso premeva contro di lui un po' di più ogni volta. Continuando ad accompagnare con forza il bacino del moro verso di se il più giovane vide le proprie dita lasciare il segno sulla pelle candida del ragazzo sotto di lui che tremando di piacere si inarcava e andava incontro alle sue spinte. Nella stanza risuonavano solo i gemiti che Noel non riusciva più a trattenere; quei rumori che Cam amava tanto, e che conoscendo quel tono di voce sapeva fossero il segno che il ragazzo era vicino al limite, gli tolsero il fiato al punto da fargli perdere il ritmo delle sue spinte.  
"Di più." Un ultimo gemito implorante sfuggì dalle labbra del moro mentre una delle sue mani si allungò ad afferrare una natica di Cam per spingerlo più a fondo.  
Un altro paio di spinte lente e poi lo spilungone obbedì, si chinò su di lui cercando di non gravargli troppo addosso reggendosi con gli avambracci poggiati sul cuscino, ai lati della sua testa tinta di nero. Il rosso iniziò ad aumentare la forza e l'intensità dei movimenti accrescendo così la frizione sull'erezione di Noel intrappolata fra i loro corpi sudati, poi lo baciò con disperazione e l'altro ricambiò allo stesso modo sentendo montare l'orgasmo. Sembrava che per tutta la vita non avessero fatto altro, Cam dentro Noel e il moro stretto al rosso, perfettamente consapevoli di come far raggiungere all'altro vette di piacere mai conquistate prima. Il ragazzo sotto strinse più forte le gambe ai fianchi dell'altro, con le sue mani aggrappate alla schiena bollente del corpo che lo sovrastava sentì i muscoli scattare per lo sforzo, allungò un braccio per scostargli una ciocca di capelli rossi che gli cadeva sulla fronte e Cam nascose il viso nell'incavo del suo collo. Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, ispirò profondamente l'odore del moro e lo fece suo, poi se lo strinse addosso ancora di più, sperando che il suo profumo gli rimanesse attaccato alla pelle. Quel ragazzo gli era entrato dentro più di quanto avrebbe mai pensato e si era preso tutto di lui.  
"Noel." Ansimò.  
Noel gli afferrò la nuca con una mano e lo trattenne lì per qualche secondo, poi strinse le dita tra i capelli e li tirò portandogli indietro il capo in modo da potersi guardare l'un l'altro mentre si muovevano, così da poter vedere le loro espressioni quando si amavano. Cam lo fissava con occhi lucidi e quando il verde si sciolse nel blu il moro lo avvicinò a se fino a far toccare le fronti e sfiorare i nasi.  
"Ti amo, Cam." Il pollice scorreva sulle labbra carnose del rosso mentre l'altra mano scivolava giù dai capelli a tracciare disegni sulla sua guancia.   
Non li avrebbe dimenticati quegli occhi verdi e quel sorriso dolce, non avrebbe dimenticato la loro prima volta insieme ne l'ultima, i suoi sentimenti sussurrati nel momento in cui si erano uniti. Non avrebbe dimenticato mai nulla.  
"Ti amo anch'io, Noel." Si tuffò sulle sue labbra e sorrise nel bacio.  
Ancora poche spinte, più lente e profonde perché Cam sapeva che erano vicini al limite, e il piacere li colse nello stesso momento scuotendoli completamente mentre si muovevano ancora in sincronia.  
Cameron gli venne dentro, lasciandogli un pezzo di se senza chiedergli il permesso, lo marchiò, mentre Noel si liberò sui loro stomaci. Esausti ondeggiarono nelle scosse di assestamento, assaporando quella sensazione indescrivibile. Il rosso gli si sdraiò addosso poggiando il capo sulla sua spalla, respirando il loro odore ormai fuso e Noel lo abbracciò stretto e gli posò un bacio fra i capelli. Il più giovane restò completamente immobile sopra di lui per un momento, solo il suo respiro pesante a solleticargli la pelle sotto le orecchie. Quando ebbe riacquistato un po' di controllo del suo corpo dagli spasmi lo baciò per un tempo indefinito mentre si godevano i postumi.  
Ripresero a respirare lentamente, accarezzandosi, coccolandosi in un abbraccio pieno di calore e affetto, innamorati.  
Si amarono totalmente, per ore, e capirono che niente avrebbe potuto renderli più completi di loro due uniti in quel modo, nel corpo e nell'anima.  
Fecero l'amore così, con il dubbio che si trattasse dell'ennesimo errore, l'ultimo di una serie di sbagli maledettamente simili fra loro, ma con la segreta speranza che chissà, magari un giorno, sarebbe potuto ricapitare ancora.

Noel si godeva la vista della spiaggia che si scorgeva dalla vetrata che dava sul balcone, mezzo sdraiato sul letto con la schiena per metà sollevata sulla spalliera, era intento ad accarezzare la testa rossa che riposava sul suo petto dandogli la nuca. La testa rossa in questione si lasciava cullare dal respiro regolare del corpo sotto di lui sul quale era addossato. In passato aveva dormito beatamente tra quelle braccia ma quella sera i mostri che lo tormentavano appena chiudeva gli occhi glielo impedivano, così cercava di scacciarli concentrandosi sul battito di quel cuore che sembrava essere l'unico mantra in grado di calmarlo. All'improvviso Noel avvertì il respiro di Cam diventare irregolare e poi nel silenzio lo sentì sussurrare.  
"Resta."  
Il rosso si aggrappò a lui mentre prendeva consapevolezza della triste realtà, era una notte d'addio e non una di quelle in cui la mattina dopo si sarebbero risvegliati insieme per poi tornare a farlo altre cento volte. No, dopo quel giorno si sarebbe svegliato senza di lui per il resto della sua vita.  
"Cam..." Provò a dire il moro prima di avvertire le lacrime del ragazzo bagnarli la pelle.  
Noel si rese conto di quanto il ragazzo avesse silenziosamente portato sulle spalle le sue angosce per tutto quel tempo, tutte le volte che lo aveva rincorso quando era vigliaccamente fuggito via da lui, e quando ogni volta che tornava lo aveva accolto dolcemente tra le sue braccia con il suo sorriso rassicurante e la costante fiducia nel fatto che, insieme, sarebbero riusciti a superare ogni ostacolo. Cameron aveva messo da parte se stesso, aveva cercato in ogni modo di rimanere con lui, anche se comportandosi in quel modo aveva ferito se stesso.  
Lo abbracciò per confortarlo ma sentirselo addosso fu anche peggio, Cam iniziò a singhiozzare sentendo che il suo amico, il suo amante, il suo amore era lì a stringerlo tra le sue braccia.  
"Noel, resta con me." Gli disse soffocando un singhiozzo contro la sua clavicola.  
Il moro se lo tenne stretto mentre l'altro, preso dallo sconforto, gli inveiva contro battendo i pugni sul suo petto. Noel lo lasciò sfogare continuando ad accarezzargli la nuca e pregando di non cedere alla tentazione di piangere come desiderava tanto fare, perché voleva essere la sua roccia, il pilastro che avrebbe retto il dolore di entrambi. Noel prese il viso di Cam fra le mani supportandogli il capo e sospirando di sollievo quando il ragazzo si appoggiò al suo tocco senza opporsi, lo sollevò e con il suo volto lentigginoso in lacrime davanti agli occhi gli asciugò con delicatezza le guance rigate con i pollici e iniziò a parlargli dolcemente.  
"Io sono innamorato di te, probabilmente lo sono sempre stato." Disse senza esitare.  
Vide gli occhi di Cam riempirsi un'altra volta di lacrime, il che rese più difficile continuare, ma si fece forza e proseguì.  
"Voglio che tu sappia che non avresti potuto amarmi meglio, mi hai regalato i giorni più belli della mia vita e mi hai reso felice. Ma ora dobbiamo andare avanti con le nostre vite e cercare di essere felici in altri modi, anche se non saremo più insieme. Cam, promettermi che continuerai a sorridere anche quando in realtà vorresti piangere e io farò lo stesso. Non privare il mondo del tuo meraviglioso sorriso, me lo prometti?"  
Cam annuì tenendo fede sin da subito alla sua promessa, rispondendogli con un sorriso anche se dentro si sentiva morire.  
"Io ti amo." Noel scandì piano ogni suono, come se con le parole fosse impossibile esprimere appieno quello che provava.  
"Cam, qualunque cosa accada... QUALUNQUE... ricordati che io non smetterò mai di amarti." Fece l’impossibile per non far spezzare la voce.  
"Questa è una cosa che so non potrà mai cambiare. Non riuscirò mai ad amare qualcuno come amo te adesso. Tu sei l’uomo della mia vita e questo non cambierà mai." I suoi occhi si alzarono verso il soffitto per impedire alle lacrime di scendere.  
Sapevano entrambi come sarebbe finita, lo avevano stabilito loro stessi, era così che dovevano andare le cose. Per qualche crudele scherzo del destino per loro amarsi non era abbastanza, non bastava per poter rimanere insieme. Cam lo sapeva, ma non riusciva ad accettarlo, sarebbero potuti stare insieme anche una vita intera e di lui non ne avrebbe mai avuto abbastanza.  
"Dillo ancora Fisher." Soffiò con un filo di voce tornando ad affondare il voto nel petto di Noel.  
Il moro gli si avvicinò, lo strinse più forte e portò le labbra al suo orecchio per ripeterglielo ancora, per tutte le volte che non avrebbe potuto farlo in futuro.  
"Ti amo, Cameron. Io ti amo. Ti amerò per sempre."  
Il ragazzo sembrò calmarsi a poco a poco, con la lingua di Noel in bocca e le sue mani sul viso, sui capelli, sul collo, e poi sempre più giù a togliere quei pochi vestiti che avevano addosso e ricominciare.

Una forte folata di vento fece tremare la vetrata e svegliò il ragazzo che dormiva serenamente nel grande letto matrimoniale ormai irrimediabilmente sfatto dopo una notte di sesso senza sosta. Noel ancora prima di aprire gli occhi allungò il braccio alla ricerca di Cam, intenzionato a tirarlo verso di se per non perdere il contatto tra i loro corpi nemmeno per un minuto, ma non lo trovò. Si tirò su poggiandosi su un gomito e iniziò a cercarlo in giro mentre si stropicciava gli occhi appannati dal sonno. Ancora una volta il vento fece tremare la vetrata attirando la sua attenzione, così lo vide, il rosso se ne stava seduto sui gradini che dal portico scendevano in spiaggia, intento a fissare il mare. Si mise in piedi a fatica e si infilò i vestiti, poi tirò via la coperta dal letto e se l'avvolse attorno alle spalle prima di raggiungerlo. Gli si sedette dietro e aprì le braccia, quando Cam lo guardò e gli si avvicinò accoccolandosi anche lui dentro la coperta Noel lo abbracciò stringendolo forte per scaldarlo.  
"Fa freddo qui fuori, non vuoi tornare dentro?" Provò a domandare Noel, ma il ragazzo rifiutò scuotendo la testa. Si godettero un po' di pace guardando il sole che aveva appena iniziato a fare capolino dall'orizzonte tinto di un pallido rosa.  
"A cosa pensi?"  
"Provavo ad immaginare come saremmo stati come coppia."  
"E a che conclusione sei giunto?" Chiese incuriosito.  
"Sicuramente avremmo fatto un disastro!" Rispose Cam ridacchiando e Noel, superata la sorpresa iniziale, annuì convinto.  
"Già, tu avresti passato metà del tempo a lamentarti o a prendermi in giro e io avrei passato l’altra metà a malmenarti. Non sarebbe stato molto romantico."  
"Per carità, saresti stato davvero una seccatura. Avrei dovuto starti appresso tutto il tempo a casa, mi avresti chiamato in continuazione dato che non riesci a raggiungere i ripiani più alti. Come succedeva nei giorni che sei stato da me." A Cam venne da ridere solo a ripensarci.  
"Ti ho già detto che è casa tua ad avere gli scaffali troppo in alto! E tu lo facevi a posta a mettere tutto dove non riuscivo ad arrivare!" Noel gli diede un pugno sul braccio indispettito.  
"Ti sbagli! La mia casa è normalissima!" Rise ancora.  
"Beh, comunque saremmo andati a vivere in una casa adatta a persone di media statura."  
"Media statura, si, come no..."  
"E tu allora? Mi avresti costretto a fare snowboard in montagna e surf al mare o qualche altra attività assurda..."  
"Sarebbe stato bello, ma avremo fatto anche altre cose!"  
"Tipo cosa? Arrampicata libera e paracadutismo?"  
"Entrambe le cose! E poi avremmo giocato ai videogames mangiando pizza e frozen yogurt, come piace a te, pigrone!"  
"Guarda che sarei stato un fidanzato fantastico, ti avrei fatto rimangiare tutto quello che hai detto! Mi avresti adorato!"  
"Va bene, va bene, ti credo." Cam sorrise accondiscendente e alzò le mani in segno di resa.  
"In ogni caso non lo sapremo mai." Sospirò il rosso con la tristezza nella voce ma soprattutto negli occhi.  
Erano come due treni che viaggiavano su binari paralleli percorrendo le loro strade uno affianco all'altro finché, uscendo per metà dalle rotaie solo per un breve tratto, contro ogni regola geometrica e non solo, si erano incrociati e da quel momento tutto era cambiato.   
Quello sarebbe stato il 'Se' fino alla fine dei loro giorni.  
Se avessero deciso di rischiare.  
Se avessero deciso di rimanere insieme.  
Se avessero preso una decisione diversa.  
Ma di una cosa erano certi, non sarebbe stato un disastro, sarebbero stati felici.  
"L’unico rimpianto che ho è di non aver fatto abbastanza volte l’amore con te."  
"Se non ti fossi fatto desiderare così tanto..." Lo rimproverò scherzosamente Cam.  
"Ma comunque non sarebbero state mai abbastanza." Continuò il rosso arricciando il naso in una smorfia, facendo ridere l'altro.  
"Già, magari nella prossima vita... recupererò tutto il tempo che ci ho fatto perdere, te lo prometto."  
"Nella prossima vita?" Il giovane lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati.  
"Si, in quella in cui staremo insieme." Gli rispose Noel più che convinto.  
"Io sarò... mh... un fotografo e tu... mh, ma si, un paramedico!"  
Cam sorrise incuriosito e poggiò la testa all'indietro su una spalla del moro incoraggiandolo a continuare.  
"Ci incontreremo in una caffetteria. Io seduto ad un tavolino a gustarmi un frozen yogurt mentre aspetterò un cliente e tu, nella tua bella divisa, in coda alla cassa per ordinare al volo un caffè nero in pausa dal tuo lavoro. I nostri sguardi si incroceranno e ci innamoreremo all'istante."  
"All'istante?" Ripeté divertito Cam.  
"Assolutamente! Inizieremo a frequentare quella caffetteria nella speranza di rincontrarci e non appena succederà io ti chiederò di uscire."  
"Me lo chiederai tu, davvero?"  
"Sì, e tu accetterai entusiasta."  
Cam si girò verso il moro e gli lasciò un rapido bacio sulla bocca.  
"E ci sposeremo?"  
"Dopo pochi mesi! E saremo una di quelle coppie che nessuno sopporta per quanto sono felici. Una di quelle coppie che per gli auguri natalizi spedisce ai parenti la loro foto con dei ridicoli maglioni con i campanelli abbinati e le corna da renna in testa, una di quelle che dividono il dessert al ristorante e finiscono uno-"  
"Le frasi dell'altro? Saremo davvero insopportabili!" Risero entrambi sguaiatamente.  
"Avremo un paio di marmocchi, un gatto e un cane."  
"Sembra perfetto."  
"Lo sarà."  
"Non vedo l'ora." Disse Cam in un sussurro, poi dopo qualche minuto di silenzio riprese a parlare.  
"Noel..."  
"Si?"  
"Nella prossima vita... potresti essere anche un po' più alto?" Tornò a ridere sentendo l'altro colpirlo con uno scappellotto.  
"Sei proprio uno stronzo!" Noel lasciò cadere la testa in avanti nascondendo il volto tra i capelli rossi. Cam poté sentirlo sorridere nel suo collo e un sorriso apparve anche sul suo viso.  
"Visto che abbiamo solo questa notte... perché non ne approfittiamo?"  
Noel era ancora dolorante dagli eventi della notte appena trascorsa, anche solo rimanere seduto su quei gradini gli ricordava cosa comportasse andare a letto con mister 9 pollici Monaghan. E sì, il suo sedere faceva male ma lui avrebbe ricominciato volentieri da capo, sentendo il tempo scorrere inesorabilmente fino al momento in cui avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo per sempre. Cazzo, voleva essere segnato da lui per ricordarlo anche quando non avrebbe potuto più averlo vicino a se.  
"Vorresti farlo davvero? Anche dopo aver assistito al mio piagnisteo?"  
"Mh... devo dire che il Cameron frignone l'ho trovato molto sexy!" Lo provocò il moro strofinandogli il naso dietro l'orecchio. Si scambiarono un altro bacio, questa volta più lungo e intenso. Cam lo baciò con quell'amore che avrebbe tanto voluto continuare a donargli per sempre.  
"Scusa ma se mi svegliassi abbracciato a te un'altra volta sono sicuro che non riuscirei a lasciarti andare via, quindi è meglio se rimango qui a guardare l'alba."  
La luce ormai faceva quasi male agli occhi e il tiepido calore mattutino iniziava a scaldare l'aria.  
"Starai bene?" Chiese Noel in un sussurro.  
"Ci proverò." Gli rispose Cam allo stesso modo.  
Desideravano rimanere su quella spiaggia, fermare il tempo e vivere senza doversi preoccupare del mondo che li circondava, se solo fosse stato possibile.  
"Mi dimenticherai?" Domandò il moro temendo la risposta.  
Ci fu l’ennesimo silenzio, scandito solo dal respiro spezzato del rosso, come se si stesse riprendendo dall'apnea.  
"Devo, altrimenti non sarò mai in grado di andare avanti."  
A Noel sembrò che qualcuno gli stringesse il cuore fino a stritolarlo, gli faceva male il petto e smise di respirare fino a quando non sentì la voce di Cameron.  
"Stupido, come se bastasse non vederci più per dimenticarti."  
Il moro tirò un respiro di sollievo nel sentirglielo dire anche se era consapevole che per l'altro la cosa migliore da fare sarebbe stata quella di dimenticarlo.  
"Andrà tutto bene." Disse per rassicurare più se stesso che il rosso.  
"Sì, andrà tutto bene." Ripeté il ragazzo con lo sguardo perso nel golfo del Messico, cercando di convincersene.

Di solito, attraversare il confine dagli Stati Uniti al Messico è una cosa molto veloce e indolore e non prevede incontri con gli agenti messicani. D'altro canto, passare il confine dal Messico per tornare negli Stati Uniti può richiedere più di un'ora perché l'immigrazione americana e le ispezioni alla dogana possono essere meticolose. Così, ancor prima che il sole fosse alto in cielo, i due ragazzi furono costretti a mettersi in viaggio verso l'hotel dove arrivarono giusto in tempo per fingere di uscire dalle loro camere e unirsi al resto della troup per fare colazione e tornare poi al confine a girare l'ultima scena.

  
  


"Vaffanculo Gallagher!"

Ian aveva lasciato Mickey, pensando di essere in grado di condurre una vita 'normale' senza di lui, pensando di avere tutto sotto controllo tenendo a bada il suo disturbo bipolare. Voleva essere migliore di Monica, voleva dimostrare alla sua famiglia che anche se affetto della stessa malattia, non sarebbe stato mai come la loro mamma. Non sarebbe scappato un'altra volta lasciando tutti preoccupati per lui, si sarebbe preso cura della sua famiglia facendo un lavoro onesto e stabile, avrebbe preso le sue medicine e coltivato una relazione sana con il bravo Trevor, perché è quello che fanno le persone normali, giusto?  
Quello era il suo piano.  
E per tutti gli altri era davvero migliorato, erano fieri di lui, gli dicevano quanto fosse bravo a dominare la sua vita e anche lui era orgoglioso di se stesso. Fino al giorno in cui Mickey fuggì dalla prigione e distrusse tutte le sue illusioni sull'uomo che pensava di essere.  
Quei giorni con Mickey erano stati pazzeschi. Un’emozione che era da tanto che non provava, quel genere di emozione che comunque poteva provare solo con lui. E in quel delirio Ian non aveva potuto fare a meno di essere felice. Poterlo toccare di nuovo, poterlo baciare, era qualcosa che non sentiva, che non provava, da un sacco di tempo.  
Ma Ian non era Monica.  
Non scappò con un fuggiasco, anche se il suo cuore gli andò in frantumi quando lo vide attraversare il confine.  
Ian aveva lasciato Mickey, o più precisamente, lo aveva lasciato andare.  
L'unica persona che lo avesse veramente amato e l'unica persona che lui riuscirà mai ad amare.  
Ian pensò davvero di aver preso la decisione giusta, pensò che il suo cuore avesse solo bisogno di tempo per guarire.  
Dio, quanto si sbagliava!

Le riprese finirono e per Noel e Cam arrivò il momento di separarsi. Il più giovane era diretto a Chicago mentre il moro tornava a LA ai suoi vari impegni lavorativi.  
I loro sguardi si incatenarono un’ultima volta come erano soliti fare, non sarebbero riusciti a guardare nessun altro in quel modo, poi si diedero le spalle e presero direzioni differenti. Noel sarebbe tornato alla sua vita vissuta a metà e ai suoi doveri, mentre Cameron si sarebbe lanciato in nuove storie e avrebbe permesso a qualcuno di provare a conquistare un posto nel suo cuore. Si sarebbero guardarti da lontano e avrebbero conservato i giorni insieme nei loro ricordi come il tesoro più prezioso.  
Si ripeterono che sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Si illusero di aver fatto la scelta giusta.

\------------- **INTERVISTA A NOEL*** \-------------

Il personaggio preferito dai fan è tornato per un arco di due episodi dopo essere uscito di prigione per ricongiungersi con l'amore della sua vita - Ian Gallagher ( Cameron Monaghan ). Il ritorno di Mickey al lato sud di Chicago non solo ha riacceso la fiamma tra i due personaggi, ma ha permesso ad entrambi di ottenere una chiusura dopo la loro separazione non soddisfacente due stagioni prima, quando Mickey andò in prigione per tentato omicidio.  
I due episodi confermano che tra Mickey e Ian è vero amore, ma nel mondo di Shameless non è mai abbastanza per avere un lieto fine. Dal momento che Mickey era ancora ricercato dai federali è dovuto fuggire in Messico. Ian raggiunse il confine con lui prima di rendersi conto che la vita da fuggiasco non era più quella che voleva - anche se Mickey lo è ancora. Così, invece di scappare insieme al tramonto, Ian e Mickey si scambiarono lacrime e "Ti amo" in un'altra straziante scena Gallavich, prima di separarsi ancora una volta.

Questa è davvero la fine dei Gallavich? Ci abbiamo già pensato prima, ma Fisher dice che fino a quando Mickey non è morto, c'è sempre la possibilità che questi due si ritrovino l'un l'altro.

**-Sei soddisfatto di come la loro storia si è conclusa? Era quello che ti immaginavi per loro?**  
 **Fisher** : Sono contento di come questo episodio e la storyline si sono conclusi. Non è quello che avevo previsto, ma questo è il motivo per cui amo Shameless. È imprevedibile, ti sorprende continuamente. Credo perciò che questo sia il modo perfetto per concludere l’episodio e questa particolare storia, perché possono amarsi ed esserci l’uno per l’altro per l’ultima volta. Nella scena finale, ci sono amore e premura – così evidenti, potenti e palpabili – nonostante finisca in maniera triste c’è tanta bellezza. Nessuno di questi personaggi sarebbe quello che è senza l’altro. Mickey non ha rimpianti quando si tratta di chi è o come ha amato o del tempo che ha trascorso con Ian. Non lo cambierebbe con nessun’altra cosa al mondo.

**-Cosa sarebbe necessario a questo punto per farli tornare insieme? Potrebbero alcuni anni di lontananza permettere loro di tornare insieme ed avere un rapporto sano?**  
 **Fisher** : La fuga dalla prigione ha sicuramente spazzato via alcune possibilità. Ma non importa, se mai Ian si dovesse trovare in difficoltà o avesse bisogno di aiuto, Mickey troverebbe un modo per essere accanto a lui in un baleno. C’è sempre quell'opzione, ma ancora una volta gli sceneggiatori e i creatori dello show sono molto bravi a trovare modi sorprendenti di fare le cose. Per cui sono sicuro che sarebbe in qualche modo folle, fresco, spudorato, in pieno stile Shameless.

**-Com'è stato per te filmare quella scena finale con Cameron? Come si confronta con l'addio in carcere della Stagione 6?**  
 **Fisher** : Uno dei motivi per cui sono stato davvero felice di questa trama è perché è un addio molto più dettagliato. Penso che sia molto più profondo del precedente. È un addio, almeno per ora, ma l'ultima scena è davvero meravigliosa in molti modi. Gli scrittori di Shameless hanno fatto un ottimo lavoro con la sceneggiatura di questo show. Questo episodio e specialmente quell'ultima scena sono particolarmente ben fatti. Riesce a incapsulare il dolore della separazione e la forza profonda e totale dell'amore che questi personaggi provano l'uno per l'altro. Mostra molto, molto chiaramente che è da lì che provengono tutte le azioni delle persone coinvolte, nonostante quello che è sicuramente un elemento triste e tragico. Pensavo che l'ultima scena fosse bellissima ed era un modo appropriato per concludere l'episodio.

**-Pensi che Mickey sia in definitiva a posto con il motivo per cui Ian ha deciso di restare indietro? Ovviamente, vuole che Ian vada con lui, ma accetta perché non può.**  
 **Fisher** : Sì, credo di si. È triste per Mickey, ma penso anche che ci sia comprensione. Mickey non ha mai avuto paura di assumersi la responsabilità delle sue azioni. Non ha mai avuto difficoltà ad ammettere ciò che ha fatto, le scelte che ha fatto e ciò che lo ha portato a farle. Ciò di cui mi allontano, e quello che spero davvero che i fan se ne vadano anche loro, è che attraverso questo intero arco incredibile che questi due personaggi hanno avuto, con alti e bassi, non penso che per un solo attimo uno di questi personaggi rimpiangerebbe un singolo giorno o una singola decisione che hanno preso l'uno verso l'altro. Questa è la bellezza di questa storia per me.

**-In un mondo ideale, pensi che Ian e Mickey potrebbero farcela a lungo termine o sono destinati ad avere costantemente queste separazioni agrodolci?**  
 **Fisher** : Non penso che sarebbe impossibile. Ci sono molte cose circostanziali che si sono intromesse. Con il lavoro, la dedizione, il supporto e il tipo di amore e l'ovvia cura che hanno l'uno per l'altro, non credo che una relazione a lungo termine sarebbe irraggiungibile. Penso che sia più una questione se sia la cosa migliore per chiunque sia coinvolto. La questione è se questa sia o meno la scelta giusta.

"[La relazione tra Ian e Mickey] È qualcosa in cui tutti possono immedesimarsi. Sono profondamente innamorati e è una specie di fiaba. Diventa sempre più chiaro che Ian stia diventando chi vuole essere e non diventerà quella persona se andrà in Messico con Mickey. Non si può negare che nonostante la separazione è amore vero tra loro, il che lo rende molto drammatico e magnetico."

Cit. Noel Fisher

Tratto dal video Ian & Mickey's 'Fairytale' Story

\----------------------------------------------

Alcuni addii hanno bisogno di tempo ed è importante prendersi tutto quello che serve, anche se è doloroso. Ma per potersi concedere un nuovo inizio è necessario sapersi dire addio. Per potersi separare bisogna uscire dal dolore e non rimanere ancorati ai ricordi che ci legano al passato. A volte quindi è necessario dimenticare... tutto, anche le cose più belle... anche dimenticare quanto si ama qualcuno, proprio quando lo si lascia andare.  
Se si riuscisse a vedere il valore aggiunto di un addio, se si riuscisse a non volerne a chi se ne va, se si riuscisse a perdonare e perdonarsi, la separazione potrebbe essere reale e sarebbe possibile aprirsi a ciò che di nuovo arriverà.  
È normale provare paura per ciò che riserva il futuro se si pensa di non meritare niente di buono perché ci si sente in colpa per non aver lottato abbastanza per ciò che si desiderava o se si pensa di non poter trovare nulla di meglio perché in fondo si sta lasciando tutto ciò che si ama.  
Un addio è un nuovo inizio.

 

***** Ho preso solo alcune domande da diverse interviste e alcune le ho dovute tradurre dall'inglese e mi scuso se non sono fedelissime e un po' sgrammaticate!

Interviste a Noel mensionate nel testo (Da leggere assolutamente!)

[SHAMELESS: NOEL FISHER PARLA DELLA "DOLCEAMARA" FUGA D'AMORE DI IAN E MICKEY](https://www.serialclick.it/news/61078-shameless-noel-fisher-parla-della-dolceamara-fuga-damore-di-ian-e-mickey)   
  


[Shameless 7 – quale sarà il futuro di Ian e Mickey?](https://www.tvserial.it/shameless-7-quale-sara-futuro-ian-mickey/)   
  


[Shameless: Intervista a Noel Fisher sul futuro di Mickey](http://www.telefilm-central.org/shameless-intervista-a-noel-fisher-sul-%20futuro-di-mickey/)   
  


[Shameless 7 – Le promesse di Noel Fisher. C'è sempre una possibilità per più Gallavich](https://www.tvguide.com/news/shameless-season-7-episode-11-recap-noel-%20fisher-gallavich-goodbye/)   
  


Video/Interviste mensionate nel testo (Da vedere assolutissimamente!)

[Ian & Mickey's 'Fairytale' Story ft Cameron Monaghan & Noel Fisher Shameless - SUB ITA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NukeFjKkl08)   
  


  
**Note dell'autrice:**  
Ringrazio di cuore chi segue la mia storia!  
Un ringraziamento speciale a stars_fall_on!


	11. Capitolo 11

"Hey, stai bene?" Squillò la voce dall'altro capo del telefono.  
"Si, bene." Rispose Cam, non troppo convinto.  
"È tutto... ok?"  
"Considerando che domani è il grande giorno?... Si, tutto ok."  
"Cam..."  
"Tranquillo, non ho intenzione di fare nulla di avventato, non sono stupido!"  
"Non è di quello che mi preoccupo!"  
"Steve, sto bene."  
"Perché non vieni a pranzo da me domani? Ti distrai un po', tra mia moglie e i bambini ti assicuro che è del tutto impossibile anche solo riuscire a pensare!"  
"Ti ringrazio, davvero, ma mia madre ti ha preceduto. Sembra che siate tutti preoccupati per me, ma io sto-"  
"Stai bene! Si, l'ho capito." Disse l'uomo ormai rassegnato.  
"Va bene, ma se hai bisogno di qualcosa non esitare a chiedere. Cam... per qualsiasi cosa, ok?"  
"Grazie, Steve." Sussurrò prima di chiudere la chiamata.  
'Sto bene.' Cam continuava a ripeterselo nella speranza che presto non sarebbe stata più una bugia.

Dopo aver lasciato il borsone sui sedili posteriori, Noel salì in auto richiudendo lo sportello con forza. Dopo un saluto piuttosto distratto rimase in silenzio, così come aveva trascorso tutto il pomeriggio, a guardare fuori dal finestrino.  
"Allora tesoro, come ti senti?"  
Quelle parole lo distolsero dai suoi pensieri, sbattendo le palpebre più volte si girò di scatto verso la donna al suo fianco, ma si limitò a sorriderle annuendo con la testa.  
"Intendevo come ti senti per il matrimonio. Domani è il grande giorno!"  
"Sto bene. Tutto procede." E sorrise ancora.  
La signora Fisher quel pomeriggio era andata a prenderlo dalla sua casa di LA per accompagnarlo nell'hotel annesso alla location dove si sarebbe svolto il matrimonio. Come da tradizione i due sposi avrebbero trascorso la notte prima delle nozze separati, ognuno in una diversa stanza dello stesso albergo.  
"Sai, è normale essere nervosi." Disse interrompendo il silenzio, spinta dall'espressione tesa dipinta sul volto del figlio.  
"Ad una settimana dalle nozze io ero agitatissima, avevo lo stomaco chiuso e non mangiai nulla."  
"Dici sul serio?"   
"Quando mi trovavo lontana da tuo padre pensavo sempre a lui... continuamente. Immaginavo cosa stesse facendo e speravo che anche lui pensasse continuamente a me. Che sciocca!" Ridacchiò imbarazzata.  
"No, eri innamorata." Il biondo sorrise intenerito.  
"È meraviglioso essere innamorati, Noel." A quelle parole la donna vide spegnersi il sorriso del figlio che tornò a guardare fuori dal finestrino, nel tentativo di nascondere gli occhi lucidi.  
"Mentre raggiungevo quell'altare guardando tuo padre negli occhi mi resi conto di quanto mi sentissi sicura e di quanto fossi felice."  
La donna parlava con voce tremula, con la stessa emozione di cui erano carichi i suoi ricordi, come se riuscisse a rivivere quel momento. Rimase in silenzio qualche minuto a crogiolarsi nel calore di quelle memorie ma poi un'espressione triste le incorniciò il viso.  
"Tu lo sei, Noel?"  
Il ragazzo si voltò di scatto per la seconda volta, con gli occhi sgranati, preso alla sprovvista da quella domanda che lo colpì come una cannonata dritta al petto.  
"Sei felice?" Ripeté la donna, anche lei con gli occhi lucidi.  
Pur non ricevendo nessuna risposta lei riuscì comunque a trovarla nel silenzio del figlio.  
"Devo dire che ammiro il tuo comportamento. Sono contenta che tu e Layla siate riusciti a sistemare le cose, in qualche modo. Ammetto che quando mi avevi detto di aver rotto il fidanzamento ho temuto il peggio." Continuò il suo monologo pur sentendo il respiro di Noel aumentare affannosamente ogni minuto.  
"Credo che Layla sia perfetta per te, una buona moglie e una brava mamma per i vostri bellissimi figli... avete fatto la scelta giusta scegliendo di tornare insieme." Fece una pausa e sospirò prima di continuare.  
"Ma sai, Noel, alle volte anche le scelte giuste, se prese per le ragioni sbagliate possono rivelarsi sbagliate."  
Noel sobbalzò, confuso dalle parole della madre.  
"Non ti avevo mai visto con quello sguardo... avevi quella luce negli occhi... eri innamorato. Una madre lo percepisce." Teneva lo sguardo basso, perso nel vuoto, e un sorriso malinconico le arricciava le labbra.  
"Mamma..." Cercò in vano di interromperla.  
"Ovviamente pensavo fosse per Layla ma poi mi hai detto che vi eravate lasciati... però tu continuavi ad avere quello sguardo..."  
"Mamma non-"  
"Di chi sei innamorato, Noel?" Chiese piantando gli occhi in quelli del figlio, così simili ai suoi.  
"Basta mamma, ti prego..." Sentì le gambe tremargli e poi anche le mani, senza riuscire a nasconderlo.  
"Domani ti sposi, dovresti essere al settimo cielo e invece hai l'aria di un condannato a morte!"  
Noel sentì crescere la tachicardia sempre più forte nel suo petto, fino a sentire il battito del suo cuore pulsargli nelle orecchie al punto da coprire il suono della voce di sua madre. Non sapeva quali fossero i sintomi di un attacco di panico ma quello doveva esserlo per forza, ma nonostante fosse in quello stato la sua determinata madre non accennava a smettere.  
"Di chi sei innamorato veramente?"  
"Smettila, mamma! Non vorresti saperlo!"  
"Dimmelo, Noel! Chi è lei?"  
Una serie di puntini neri iniziarono a comparirgli davanti agli occhi fino ad oscurargli completamente la vista e immerso in quel buio non si accorse delle parole che senza controllo si liberarono dalle sue labbra.  
"No, mamma... non 'lei'... è un 'lui'..." Sibilò tra i respiri rapidi e superficiali.  
"Mi prendi in giro? Credi che sia divertente? Tu non sei..." Un singhiozzo le impedì di finire la frase.  
"Cosa? Non sono cosa?"  
"Tu non sei così, Noel!" Lo sguardo duro seppur gonfio di lacrime.  
"Oh oh, io credo proprio di sì invece! Ho tradito Layla con un altro uomo, sono innamorato di lui e domani sposerò una donna con cui passerò tutta la vita senza poterla mai amare!"   
Noel, spinto da quell'assalto tanto insistente, come una violenta eruzione vulcanica, sputò fuori tutto ciò che lo affliggeva ormai da tanto tempo e le sue parole bruciavano come lava incandescente. La donna rimase scioccata da quella reazione del figlio, non ricordava di averlo mai visto così in tutta la sua vita. Tuttavia nei suoi occhi non vide rabbia ma solo paura e tanto dolore, quei diamanti azzurri che aveva visto crescere, sempre pieni di dolcezza e speranza, ora erano lo specchio di un uomo costretto a vivere una vita che non desiderava.  
"Ammiri ancora il mio comportamento, mamma?! Credi che abbia fatto la scelta migliore?! Credi che io sia felice?!"  
"Noel-" Fu poco più di un sussurro che poté nulla contro l'esplosione emotiva dell'altro ancora in pieno svolgimento.  
"Vorresti ancora dirmi di fare quello che mi dice il cuore o stronzate simili?  
Vorresti ancora dirmi di mollare tutto e fare quello che mi renderebbe felice?"  
Nessuna madre augurerebbe al figlio una vita infelice, ma in quel momento il proprio egoismo la costrinse a dargli ragione. Non poteva negare di volere per lui la vita con Layla che avevano progettato per anni, così come non poteva negare di preferire il sacrificio della felicità di Noel pur di non dover accettare per vera la confessione del ragazzo. Non ne andava di certo fiera, ma tutta quella situazione era davvero troppo per lei... davvero troppo assurda! Così rimase in silenzio lasciando alle lacrime l'ingrato compito di scusarsi al posto suo per non avere il coraggio di essere una madre migliore.*  
"Come immaginavo!" Noel era sicuro che la madre avrebbe reagito in quel modo, che non avrebbe potuto accettare ciò che lui era e ciò che desiderava. Lo sapeva e non aveva sperato diversamente, ma nonostante tutto quel silenzio lo ferì profondamente.  
"Portami in hotel."

Arrivati davanti all'albergo, Noel, dopo aver recuperato il borsone, si avvicinò nuovamente allo sportello da cui era sceso poco prima e affacciandosi dal finestrino semiaperto si rivolse a sua madre ancora in lacrime.  
"Scusa, non dovevo urlare in quel modo. Ci vediamo domani." Le disse salutandola con la mano prima di varcare la grande porta a vetri dell'hotel.

Cam continuava a girarsi e rigirarsi nel letto nel disperato tentativo di prendere sonno, il tempo sembrava non passare mai quella notte. L'idea del matrimonio lo tormentava, un turbine di pensieri gli affollavano la mente e Noel era l'occhio del ciclone, lo vedeva tutte le volte che chiudeva le palpebre e nella testa continuava a sentire il suono della voce del biondo che gli sussurrava di amarlo, come aveva fatto nella loro ultima volta insieme. Ad un certo punto aveva perfino lasciato che la fantasia prendesse il sopravvento, si era immaginato al suo fianco sull'altare, fasciati negli smoking eleganti, a pronunciare i voti nuziali e scambiarsi gli anelli. Che stupido!  
Per tutti quegli anni, anche se non lo aveva mai realmente avuto tutto per se, in cuor suo sapeva che sarebbe potuto andare da lui in qualsiasi momento; questa certezza, e forse la piccola e inconscia speranza che nonostante tutto alla fine sarebbero potuti stare insieme, gli avevano permesso di non crollare, almeno fino a quel giorno. Ora lo stava perdendo per sempre, non riusciva a toglierselo dalla testa e continuava a singhiozzare senza sosta.

Così decise, all'improvviso, afferrò il cellulare dal comodino e scattò a sedere sul letto, come fosse stato spinto da una molla, fece scorrere il dito sulla rubrica e fece partire la chiamata. Il telefono continuava a squillare mentre il rosso con la coda dell'occhio sbirciò l'ora segnata dalla sveglia, era molto tardi ma non aveva intenzione di arrendersi, avrebbe insistito finché non avesse risposto. Dopo qualche interminabile minuto di attesa finalmente sentì la voce dall'altra parte.  
"Cam, Santo Dio, cosa è successo? Stai bene?" La voce assonnata e preoccupata allo stesso tempo.  
"Dimmi dov'è!"  
"Cosa? Di che stai parlando? Sei impazzito per caso?"  
"Steve, devi dirmi dov'è. Ho bisogno di parlare con lui."  
Cam ricordava che a Steve fosse scappato di dirgli che gli sposi non avrebbero passato la notte nella loro casa, ma si era ben guardato dal riferire ulteriori dettagli, anzi, ogni volta che aveva cercato di sapere qualcosa sul matrimonio il ragazzone aveva abilmente trovato il modo di evitare il discorso.  
"Hai visto che ore sono? Cam, lascia perdere, torna a letto."  
"Avevi detto che se avessi avuto bisogno di qualcosa avrei dovuto chiedertelo... beh, ora te lo sto chiedendo!"  
"Tutto tranne questo, Cam. Non posso... tu non puoi-"  
"Steve, ti prego! Devo vederlo prima del matrimonio!"  
Non fu semplice riuscire a convincerlo, ma alla fine il rosso ottenne ciò che voleva. Scese dal letto quasi volando e, dopo essersi infilato i primi vestiti trovati nell'armadio e un paio di scarpe, si fiondò in macchina e partì. Cam sapeva dove era diretto, sapeva anche che non ci sarebbe dovuto andare, che avrebbe dovuto stare lontano quel posto e stare lontano da lui perché ormai era troppo tardi.  
Attraversò la hole senza prestare la minima attenzione alla receptionist che gli diede il benvenuto, prese l'ascensore e, schiacciato il pulsante, aspettò nervosamente che le porte si riaprissero. Giunto sul piano superò un paio di camere per poi ritrovarsi finalmente di fronte a quella che ospitava Noel, solo una porta lo separava da lui e il sottile filo di luce che passava sotto di essa indicava che doveva essere ancora sveglio. Sulla maniglia pendeva il cartello con scritto 'non disturbare'.

Da circa tre ore era scattato quel maledetto 15 Luglio che sarebbe stato il giorno delle sue nozze e Noel era ancora sveglio. Dal letto a due piazze su cui era disteso fissava il ventilatore spento sul soffitto, nonostante il caldo afoso di quei giorni lui continuava a sentire inspiegabilmente freddo... freddo dentro.

Dopo le ultime settimane molto impegnative, tra i preparativi conclusivi e i familiari su di giri sempre tra i piedi, ora lo aspettava la giornata più difficile di tutte, la sveglia era fissata per le sei e gli rimanevano solo tre ore per poter riposare ma, nonostante fosse molto stanco non riusciva a dormire, in realtà non dormiva da giorni... troppi pensieri!  
Lo consolava solo l'idea che almeno presto sarebbe tutto finito.  
Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di svuotare la mente per trovare un po' di pace ma nel silenzio più totale che lo circondava sentì qualcosa... dei singhiozzi che gli sembrarono familiari al punto da pensare fossero solo nella sua testa. Cercò di concentrarsi per ascoltare meglio, così si rese conto che erano reali e venivano da fuori, in corridoio. Sgattaiolò da sotto il lenzuolo e scese piano dal letto, avvicinandosi poté sentirli più chiaramente e deglutì a vuoto quando gli parve di riconoscere la voce di Cameron in quel singhiozzare, ogni dubbio sparì quando avanzando ancora di pochi passi sentì il suo profumo attraverso l'imposta.  
"Cam?" Sussurrò con la voce spezzata, ancora incredulo.  
Al ragazzo fuori dalla porta la voce di Noel arrivò ovattata alle orecchie, così pensò che doveva trovarsi proprio dietro lo strato di legno.   
Immaginandolo confuso e spaventato non aveva intenzione di chiedergli di venire fuori, se fosse rimasto lì avrebbe potuto ascoltare quello che aveva da dirgli e decidere da sé se uscire o meno.  
Se Noel avesse deciso di tirarsi fuori da quella situazione mandando all'aria il matrimonio, Cam avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lui anche mollare tutto e scappare insieme da qualche parte... forse un po' estremo ma era disposto a farlo.  
Se invece avesse deciso di rimanere dietro quella porta lui sarebbe sparito per sempre dalla sua vita.  
Cameron strinse la maniglia salda nella sua mano, sbatté leggermente la fronte contro la porta e sospirò... dall'altra parte Noel fece lo stesso.

Passarono alcuni minuti ma il rosso non riuscì a proferire parola. Pensò al lungo percorso affrontato insieme che li aveva portati fino a lì, a tutte le scelte dolorose che avevano dovuto prendere e che li avevano condotti a quel momento. Si erano detti addio perché entrambi avevano ritenuto essere la cosa giusta da fare, così scelse di rispettare la decisione che avevano preso, di non farsi trasportare dall'egoismo e di accettare quel finale così ingiusto. Cam si accasciò sul pavimento e dando le spalle alla porta la colpì ripetutamente con la testa a cadenza regolare. Il biondo cadde sulle ginocchia e poggiò la mano in corrispondenza del punto dove Cam dall'altro lato continuava a sferrare colpi al legno facendolo tremare leggermente, le vibrazioni di ogni colpo attraversavano il corpo di Noel passando dalla mano fino ad arrivare dritte al cuore dove finalmente sentiva quella sensazione di calore che provava solo quando era con lui. Rimasero così per ore senza rendersene conto fino a quando all'improvviso un suono assordante squarciò il silenzio, lo scoccare delle sei fece suonare la sveglia e sobbalzare Noel mezzo metro dal suolo. Il biondo sentì il filo che reggeva l'enorme spada di Damocle spezzarsi sopra la sua testa, solo in quel momento realizzò cosa sarebbe successo da lì a poche ore e fu sopraffatto dal panico. Non gliene importava più nulla, di niente e di nessuno! Non gli importava del matrimonio, di Layla, di sua madre, della cosa giusta da fare, della promessa di essere felice lontano da Cam... perché lui lontano dal rosso non ci voleva stare, era l'unica cosa di cui gli importava!  
Si alzò in piedi, prese la maniglia tra le mani tremolanti e cercò di aprire la porta ma non ci riuscì... quella porta che si apriva in modo inconsueto, spingendo all'esterno anziché tirare all'interno, era bloccata dal corpo di Cam che non accennava a spostarsi. Il rosso sapeva che Noel era innamorato di lui e che non sarebbe mai stato felice con nessun altro, glielo aveva giurato quella notte tra le lacrime, aveva giurato che non avrebbe smesso mai di amarlo, solo lui, per sempre. Eppure si sarebbe sposato quella mattina, sarebbe salito sull'altare con lei per prometterle amore e fedeltà che non avrà mai. Cam lo sapeva, Noel lo sapeva e chissà, forse lo sapeva anche lei.  
Il biondo continuò a spingere con forza tra i lamenti fino a quando, in un attimo di lucidità tra tutto quello sconforto, capì che l'altro stava opponendo resistenza volontariamente affinché lui non uscisse da quella stanza.  
'Ma perché?'   
'Perché lo aveva raggiunto fino a lì per poi respingerlo ancora?'  
Cam era andato lì per lui, per fermarlo, per salvarlo ma poi era tornato sui suoi passi, quei passi che seguivano i sentieri divergenti che loro stessi avevano scelto per le loro vite.   
Quell'ultimo momento di debolezza avrebbe potuto cambiare tutto.  
Dopo un ultimo strattone lasciò la maniglia e arretrò di qualche passo, sentì la rabbia e la frustrazione pervadergli il corpo, così iniziò a colpire con calci e pugni tutto ciò che si trovava davanti, urlando e disperandosi. Stava ancora cercando di calmarsi, ansimando profondamente, quando sentì la porta aprirsi alle sue spalle e una volta voltatosi non riuscì a trattenere delle copiose lacrime.  
"Noel!"  
Sua madre, che era andata di buon ora per aiutarlo a prepararsi, lo fissava con occhi preoccupati mentre lui continuava a guardare oltre la porta.  
"Se n'è andato, Noel."  
La donna, appena uscita dall'ascensore, aveva assistito a tutta la scena. Vide il giovane ragazzo dai capelli rossi, che aveva subito riconosciuto essere Cameron Monhagan, impedire al figlio di aprire la porta e corrergli tra le braccia. Era stato semplice a quel punto fare due più due e capire cosa ci facesse il collega di Noel fuori da quella camera la mattina del suo matrimonio. Quando il rosso, notando la sua presenza, si era alzato e aveva raggiunto l'ascensore ella si era diretta verso la stanza e dopo qualche minuto di esitazione vi era entrata.  
La signora Fisher si avvicinò al figlio e gli prese il volto tra le mani esili.  
"Sei sicuro di volerlo fare?" Chiese con gli occhi già lucidi vedendo Noel in quello stato.  
"Noel, se non vuoi farlo sappi che per noi va bene-"  
"Mamma." La interruppe lui.  
"Va bene così." Disse prendendo a sua volta il volto della madre tra le mani.  
Guardando negli occhi di suo figlio le sembrò di vedere il viso di Cameron impresso in quel blu profondo, come se fosse sempre stato lì e niente potesse mandarlo via. La donna ripensò alle lacrime che aveva visto rigare le guance lentigginose del ragazzo che aveva incrociato in corridoio e si rese conto che il cenno di ringraziamento che lei gli aveva rivolto non era per aver respinto Noel spingendolo così a sposarsi, come lei stessa credeva di aver fatto in quel momento, ma era per ringraziarlo di aver reso felice suo figlio almeno per un po'.  
"Ti amo tanto tesoro mio e voglio che tu sia felice, non importa come o con chi." Sussurrò asciugandogli le lacrime.  
"Grazie, ti amo anche io mamma."

Noel sapeva di essere innamorato di Cam e che non sarebbe mai stato felice con nessun altro, glielo aveva giurato quella notte tra le lacrime, aveva giurato che non avrebbe smesso mai di amarlo, solo lui, per sempre. Eppure si sarebbe sposato quella mattina, sarebbe salito sull'altare con lei per prometterle amore e fedeltà che non avrà mai. Cam lo sapeva, Noel lo sapeva e si, lo sapeva anche lei.  
Layla percorse la navata a passo svelto, bellissima nel suo abito bianco ma evidentemente tesa come una corda di violino. Gli rivolse uno sguardo incerto e carico di tristezza, forse aveva paura che Noel fermasse ogni cosa e fuggisse via, ma lui ormai si era arreso e le sorrise malinconico. Così la donna sembrò rilassarsi, il suo viso tornò ad illuminarsi di felicità e le parole che tanto aspettava di sentire stavano per arrivare. Arrivò la fine e durò solo un attimo, un sussurro impercettibile sfuggì dalle labbra di Noel mentre il prete li dichiarava uniti in matrimonio.  
"Cam, perdonami."  
E anche se dentro sentì tornare il freddo ad attanagliarli il cuore lui sorrise, perché aveva una promessa da mantenere.

[Nella foto: Immagine del matrimonio sulla rivista 'People'

Citazione-   
Noel Fisher si è sposato! L’attore di Shameless è convolato a nozze con la fidanzata storica Layla Alizada in una cerimonia intima e raccolta che si è tenuta sabato sera. Noel Fisher, 33 anni, e Layla Alizada, 39 anni, stanno insieme da 12 anni.  
Noel e Layla si sono scambiati i voti nuziali davanti ad una sessantina di parenti e amici.   
“Abbiamo sempre voluto una cerimonia raccolta e semplice: è stato un giorno magico reso ancora più speciale grazie all'aiuto dei nostri cari nell'organizzarlo” hanno dichiarato Noel e Layla. ]  
**

Cam non riusciva a fare altro che guardare quella rivista, quelle pagine, quella foto... gli sposi si baciavano, circondati dai famigliari tutti contenti per loro. Noel sembrava sereno, sorrideva, stava facendo quello che si erano promessi ed ora era tempo che anche Cam facesse la sua parte.  
Sfilò il cellulare dalla tasca e fece scorrere la rubrica chiedendo a se stesso a chi avrebbe potuto dare una possibilità...  
"Ciao, che bella sorpresa! Ma lo sai che stavo pensando proprio a te? A cosa devo l'onore?" Disse l'euforica voce al telefono.  
"Ciao Peyton. Mi chiedevo se il tuo invito ad uscire insieme fosse ancora valido."  
"Certamente! Ti piace Disneyland?"

[Nella foto: Articolo di un sito di gossip che parla di Cam e Peyton List (sua co-star nel film Anthem of a Reluctant Prophet) che hanno iniziato ad uscire insieme il 19 Luglio 2017.  
(Mia considerazione: quattro giorni dopo il matrimonio di Noel. COINCIDENZA??? Io non credo!) ]

Tutto era cominciato con i Gallavich, la storia di un amore tormentato e puro terminato con un finale triste e inclemente. Ian e Mickey avevano deciso di separarsi nonostante si amassero più di ogni altra cosa e anche Cam e Noel avevano scelto di seguire le loro orme... Gallavich fino alla fine.  
È amore il loro, anche se non vedrà mai la luce, ma è vero amore e sempre lo sarà.  
Ferirsi, lasciarsi, ritrovarsi, sono solo menzogne per due persone che non si separeranno mai.   
Mai per davvero.

 

***** Ci tengo a precisare l'ovvio, la sign. Fisher non è minimamente ispirata al personaggio reale, come tutti in questa fanfic visto che PURTROPPO non li conosco di persona e non so come siano realmente.  
Mi scuso con la sign. Fisher per averla fatta sembrare un po' una st***za!  
 ****** In realtà la citazione è presa da qui:  
<https://www.tvserial.it/shameless-noel-fisher-sposato-video/>  
Perché l'articolo di People non sono riuscita a trovarlo.

**Note dell'autrice:**  
Questa è la prima fanfic che scrivo e probabilmente anche l'ultima. È stata davvero dura e sono troppo pigra per scrivere, preferisco di gran lunga leggere le storie degli altri, quindi spero ne escano sempre di nuove!

  
Volevo precisare che questo finale lo hanno scelto loro stessi, io personalmente ne avrei voluto uno diverso per questa storia ma dovevo "rimanere fedele alla realtà". Purtroppo Noel si è felicemente(?) sposato e Cam è felicemente(?) fidanzato... perciò non ho potuto farci nulla!

Ringrazio chi ha seguito pazientemente la storia, chi ha solo letto, chi l'ha inserita tra le seguite-ricordate-preferite e soprattutto chi ha recensito condividendo i miei deliri.

Ultimi suggerimenti di video e interviste:

-[An Officer and a Gallagher](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSYW5gky6O8)

-[Being Mandy and Mickey Milkovich](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zo_Z_oLt860)

-[Shameless 5 – La relazione gay più meravigliosamente unica della TV](https://www.buzzfeed.com/jarettwieselman/shameless-tvs-most-wonderfully-unique-gay-relationship?utm_term=.jrrzzvJ09#.oh7VVXlok)  
  



End file.
